Stiles Becomes a Werewolf
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Stiles finally goes after Theo for proof that he was right all along. But things go for worse when...
1. Chapter One

"Scott! Scott, wake up!" Yelled Liam worriedly as he shook Scott, who was laying on his bed fast asleep; face in pillow. Scott hadn't gotten much sleep lately so this was a change for the better. Since the Dread Doctors had come to town, no one had time to sleep.

"Mhmm, what?" Said Scott as he lifted his head sleepily, eyes barely open. His vision was blurry and his hearing was muffled; he was barely functioning at all.

"It's Stiles." Said Liam

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Asked Scott sitting up instantly. The grogginess vanished the instant Stiles name came up. Scott became alert and gave all his attention to Liam.

"He's missing." Said Liam

"What do you mean he's missing?" Asked Scott getting off the bed and slowly putting on a sweatshirt. While he got dressed, his eyes never left Liam.

"I mean no one has heard from him in hours. Malia called a little while ago freaking out about a message on her phone. I checked mine and I had the same message. The only thing we have is the voicemail he sent all of us." Said Liam

"What did he say?" Asked Scott

"Listen for yourself." Said Liam pulling out his phone and clicking play, "I'm going after Theo. Right when I saw him I knew something was up, but you guys wouldn't believe me. So, I'm gonna get proof he's the villain. If I don't come back, you know that I'm dead."

"When was this sent?" Asked Scott grabbing his shoes and jacket. He reached for his phone on the nightstand when he realized it had died during the night.

"About midnight." Said Liam checking his phone to make sure the time was correct.

"We need to find him, now!" Said Scott as the doorbell rang through the air. The sudden blaring noise caused Scott and Liam to jump.

"Maybe, it's the others." Said Liam running down the stairs, barely making it to the bottom without falling.

"Maybe..." Whispered Scott putting his shoes on and grabbing his car keys. He was zipping up his jacket when Liam started to yell.

"Scott!" Yelled Liam

"Hang on, I'll be down in a minute." Said Scott sticking his head out of his room.

"I think you should come now." Said Liam

"Why?" Said Scott looking down the steps.

"Because I found Stiles." Said Liam moving away to show an unconscious Stiles laying face down in the entryway.

"Stiles!" Yelled Scott running as fast as he could. He knelt down and turned Stiles onto his back. There was bruising all over his face and he was breathing heavily. Scott noticed blood on Stiles' shirt and lifted it up to reveal a deep claw mark. Scott touched Stiles hand and discovered he was in pain; a lot of pain. They needed to go, now.

"We need to get him to Deaton, fast. Help me lift him into the car." Said Scott grabbing Stiles' arms as Liam grabbed his legs. They slid him into the backseat as Scott made a quick call to Deaton and everyone else. When they finally got to the clinic, everyone was already there. Malia was pacing back and forth, Lydia was staring into blank space, Kira was standing by the entrance and Deaton was cleaning the table for Stiles. Scott and Liam carried Stiles through the back door and set him lightly on the table.

"What happened?" Asked Malia as she noticed the blood.

"We don't know but we think Theo was behind it." Said Liam with a bit of anger.

"Well, we don't know for sure. We have no proof." Said Scott stating the truth. Yes, Stiles left a message about going after Theo but that doesn't mean Theo did this. No one knew for sure, except Stiles.

"I think this is enough proof, let's go tear him apart." Said Malia as her eyes glowed a bright blue. So clear and so bright, her eyes could be spotlights.

"Let's wait till Stiles wakes up before we do something stupid." Said Scott as Deaton began to speak.

"Scissors please." Said Deaton as Lydia handed it to him. Deaton then cut Stiles shirt off to reveal more claw marks and bruises. Scott put his hand on Stiles' hand, taking some of the pain. When Scott took away his hand the unconscious Stiles took a deep breath and calmed.

"Stiles..." Whispered Lydia sadly as she moved closer, putting her hand on his. She squeezed lightly, hoping it would help.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Said Malia punching the metal table; causing a dent.

"Please don't ruin the table, it's not werewolf proof. Now Kira, Malia, Lydia and Liam, I need you all to go into the waiting room. Scott and I need to talk alone." Said Deaton in a serious tone.

"But…" Said Malia as tears came to her eyes. She might not be the most caring person but when it came to Stiles, she'd do anything.

"It's fine." Said Scott nodding his head. Liam and Kira walked out of sight as Lydia helped Malia out of the room. Scott moved over to his best friend, squeezing his hand once again. All Scott wanted to do was give his friend a hug, to make him better. But no hug could cure this.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Questioned Scott as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"The claw marks and bruises are only surface wounds. Those I'm not worried about, those will heal. But the one on his stomach has stabbed through his large intestine, causing internal bleeding." Said Deaton hovering over his wounds, "He will die, unless you do something about it."

"No, I would never do that to Stiles." Said Scott knowing exactly what Deaton was suggesting. Stiles had never asked and Scott was not about to do that to his best friend.

"I would usually agree with you but it's Stiles we're talking about. He figures out who the bad guy is, with a look. He's your rock and anchor, even if you don't realize it. You have to make a choice. Either he dies, or you bite him and there's a chance he lives." Said Deaton

"He's never wanted to be a werewolf, he'll hate me." Said Scott looking down at Stiles and how broken he looked. Scott never wanted to see Stiles like this, never.

"He might or he might not hate you. If he does, he'll get over it. But hurry, you only have a few minutes before he's too far gone to save." Said Deaton

Scott looked at Stiles for a few more seconds before he headed into the waiting room. Everyone who was sitting, stood up the minute Scott entered, "We have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Asked Malia as her worry intensified.

"One of the claw marks went deep and punctured his intestine. He's internally bleeding and he's going to die unless I do something. Unless, I turn him." Said Scott standing in front of everyone. Lydia looked like she was on the brink of tears, Malia kept a strong face but you could tell she wanted to cry, Liam had anger in his eyes and Kira tried to stay calm.

"But isn't there still a chance he could die?" Asked Kira

"Yes, but there's also a chance he lives. If I don't do this, he will surely die. I didn't want to do anything without asking you guys first." Said Scott

"Shouldn't we be asking his father? I mean I think the sheriff would like a say." Said Liam

"Deaton said we don't have much time to decide. If I don't do this now, he won't make it. By the time we could get ahold of his dad, it'd be too late." Said Scott

"Do it." Said Malia

"But what if it doesn't take? It could kill him, anyway." Said Liam

"I don't care, save him." Said Malia

"We can't lose Stiles, we've already lost too many of our friends." Said Lydia with a tear in her eye. At that moment she thought of Allison, her best friend she couldn't save. When Allison was killed she felt every minute of it and she didn't want to do the same thing with Stiles.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Said Scott leading the others back to Stiles.

"Whatever you decided, you have to do it now." Said Deaton

"I'm really sorry." Whispered Scott grabbing Stiles' wrist.

"After you bite him, there's no turning back." Said Deaton

"I know." Whispered Scott who went into werewolf form. Scott lifted Stiles' wrist to his mouth and bit into his skin. A few seconds later, he moved his mouth away but there was no response from Stiles.

"Did it work?" Asked Scott as he went back to his normal self.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Said Deaton as everyone waited. Hours past and Stiles didn't move a muscle. Kira and Lydia fell asleep in the corner, Malia stayed by Stiles' side without blinking, Liam was trying to stay awake but was failing at it, Deaton was in the other room dealing with the animals, and Scott was wide awake just staring at Stiles; pleading he would open his eyes.

Malia was watching Stiles when suddenly his fingers twitched. At first she thought it was her mind messing with her, but then it happened again, "Guys, guys wake up!"

"What?" Said Scott standing straight up. Lydia and Kira were out cold but Liam woke up instantly, like someone had poured cold water down his shirt.

"He moved his fingers." Said Malia smiling for the first time in hours. She put her hand on his and wrapped her fingers around his thin hand.

"Deaton!" Yelled Scott waking Lydia and Kira, making them jump to their feet. They then walked over to Stiles and noticed his fingers moving a bit.

"What?" Questioned Deaton as he peaked his head around the corner of the door frame.

"He moved his fingers." Said Scott with a smile.

"Look at his face. The bruises, they're gone." Said Kira pointing to Stiles as everyone noticed the same thing. Every bruise, cut and claw mark was gone. Even the one on stomach had vanished.

"All of the marks are gone." Said Deaton as Stiles suddenly sits up, breathing heavily. His eyes are glazed over and his breathing is fast. After his vision is a little less blurry he notices where he is.

"Stiles, look at me." Said Scott

"Scott how did I get here, I was..." Said Stiles getting off the table. Right when his feet hit the ground he felt dizzy, and almost fell over. Malia grabbed his arm and kept him on his feet.

"Stiles sit back down, we need to talk." Said Scott as Stiles looked over at his best friend. He saw the worry but Stiles couldn't sit. He needed to get back out there, to make him pay.

"No, I can't he's still out there. I need to find him." Said Stiles almost falling to the floor a second time. The only thing keeping him standing was Malia's grip on his arm.

"Theo?" Asked Malia

"Yes, I need to find him." Said Stiles

"We will, but first we need to talk. Take a seat." Said Scott

"Fine." Said Stiles sitting back on the table with Malia's help.

"What happened after you left all of us that message?" Asked Scott

"I had been watching Theo since he came to town and he always went into the sewers around midnight. I followed him inside, and hid behind a bunch of barrels; then three men came out of the shadows. They weren't normal men, but the Dread Doctors and Theo was working with them. I got clumsy, and accidentally leaned on a barrel causing it to tip, exposing myself to them. The doctors whispered something to Theo and left.

I tried to run but he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into a cement wall. I also tried to fight back but I was much weaker than he was, being human and all. He broke my nose, jaw and clawed at me a few times. Finally, the last time I stood up he stabbed his claws through me and lifted me above the ground. He said that I was ruining his plans and that I needed to be disposed of. But right before he let me drop to the floor his eyes changed color, but they didn't turn yellow like they should. His eyes went dark, very dark." Said Stiles

"What do you mean dark?" Asked Scott

"I mean his eyes turned black." Said Stiles

"Like the iris?" Asked Liam as Stiles turned to look at him with an annoyed glare.

"Like his iris? No dumbass his whole eyeball was black as coal, like some kind of demon. Right before he was gonna finish me off I found this broken piece of wood nearby. I stabbed it through him and ran as fast as I could. I made it to my jeep and drove over to your house; that's the last thing I remember." Said Stiles finishing his story.

"Stiles, we need to tell you something." Said Malia squeezing his hand, "You notice how all the bruises and claw marks are gone."

"Yeah, that's weird. How long was I out?" Said Stiles looking all over his chest and arms. He was surprised he healed so nicely. Usually, any cut he got scarred over.

"Your wounds were worse than we thought. You were gonna die so Scott…" Said Malia

"Stiles, I turned you into a werewolf. It was the only way to save you, I'm sorry." Said Scott interrupting Malia. The second that sentence registered with Stiles his eyes became wide and his breathing quickened.

"You what?!" Said Stiles suddenly breathing really fast. His heart was pounding in his chest and everyone could hear it. His vision blurred and spun. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe at all.

"What's happening?" Asked Malia confused and scared at the same time.

"He's having a panic attack." Said Lydia running toward Stiles.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Liam

"Stiles, look at me. You need to breathe." Said Lydia

"I can't, I can't." Said Stiles falling off the examine table. He fell to his knees as Lydia, Malia and Scott kneeled beside him.

"Stiles, you are okay. Everything is okay. I need you breathe, alright." Said Scott rubbing Stiles' shoulder. But Stiles was spiraling and he could barely hear a thing.

"Stiles breathe." Said Malia trying her best to calm him down but nothing was working.

Lydia remembered back to the last attack he had and knew what had to be done, "Malia, you need to kiss him."

"Why?" Asked Malia

"Because if he holds his breath the panic attack will stop. Make him hold his breath." Said Lydia as Malia grabbed ahold of Stiles' head and kissed him. This surprised Stiles and his latest breath caught in his throat. He instantly stopped hyperventilating and when she moved back his breathing was back to normal.

"How did you know that would work?" Asked Malia turning to look back at Lydia

"I didn't." Said Lydia lying. She never told anyone and neither did Stiles about their kiss. It was to save him from a panic attack, but it felt like more than that. She didn't really know what to think.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Asked Scott as Stiles looked up at him. The worry in both their eyes started to fade.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Stiles breathing deeply. He had calmed down and was getting back to normal.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't lose you. None of us could lose you." Said Scott

"It's fine, just repay me by finding Theo and taking him down." Said Stiles as everyone nodded their head.


	2. Chapter Two

After Stiles had woken up, Scott drove him home. When they arrived, Stiles went right up to his room and passed out seconds later. Scott decided to stay with Stiles, he had never turned before and Scott was worried. Stiles was clever, but he also had panic attacks. If something riled him up he could just snap. While Scott dealt with Stiles, Malia and Liam searched the sewers, but there was no sign of Theo; he fled. So for now they waited, anyone who's hiding something eventually makes a mistake; they have to.

"Scott, what are we gonna do about Theo?" Asked Kira

"I don't know. All I know for sure is that the full moon is tomorrow and Stiles is a brand new werewolf. I want to help my friend through this, and then we can find Theo." Said Scott crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you think he's gonna handle it?" Asked Kira

"He's a strong person. I just don't know if he's strong enough for this." Said Scott

"Are you gonna chain him up?" Asked Kira

"I'm gonna have to. What other choice do I have? It's his first and I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone, or that guilt will just build. When he had to deal with killing all those innocent people as the nogitsune it almost tore him apart, I can't let anything like that happen again." Said Scott

"Do you think he's okay?" Asked Kira looking into Stiles' room to see him fast asleep.

"I don't know..." Said Scott with worry.

While Scott and Kira were whispering, Stiles was having a nightmare. He was in a dark room with no light, no windows, not even a door. Suddenly this bright spotlight comes from the front of the room and was only pointed at him. He took a step to the right and it followed, he went left and it did the same.

"Hello? Who's there?" Said Stiles but no response.

"I can hear you breathing. Who are you?" Asked Stiles again hoping for a response. And this time he got one.

"You want to know who I am?" Asked a man

"Yes." Said Stiles

"I'm your inner wolf." Said the man stepping out of the shadows. It was Stiles but it wasn't. He had the fangs and facial features like Scott but his eyes weren't red, blue or even yellow; they were a light purple.

"Your eyes." Said Stiles

"You mean our eyes." Said the inner wolf

"Why are "our eyes" purple?" Stiles asked

"Because we are rare." Said the inner wolf

"What do you mean, rare?" Asked Stiles with confusion and worry. Becoming a werewolf was hard enough but being a rare type was even worse.

"We were possessed by the nogitsune about two years ago correct?" Asked the inner wolf circling Stiles.

"Yeah, I got one my friends killed because of it, so what?" Asked Stiles as the horrible memories came rushing back. Allison dead, Isaac electrocuted and Scott shish kabobed.

"You were possessed by something dark, and pure evil. You were being controlled by a demon itself. That takes a toll on a person's humanity, doesn't it? When the nogitsune left, you still had a bit of darkness on your soul. So when you became a wolf, our eyes reflected that darkness." Said the inner wolf

"But I'm innocent. It wasn't my fault." Said Stiles

"Innocent! While the nogitsune killed and you watched how did you feel?" Asked the inner wolf getting right in Stiles face. So close they were almost touching noses.

"Nothing." Mumbled Stiles

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you." Said the inner wolf cupping his ear.

"I felt nothing. No joy or sadness, just nothing." Yelled Stiles pushing the inner wolf back. Even though the inner wolf looked like him, he really wanted to punch the guy.

"You see Stiles, everyone even "innocent" little you has darkness in them. Even if they don't believe it." Said the inner wolf pushing Stiles onto his butt. Would it hurt him if he punched a version of himself, because Stiles really wanted to punch him, full on. Using all the strength he could muster but he put his fist away.

"What now?" Asked Stiles getting really annoyed.

"It's time for you to wake up." Said the inner wolf as Stiles jolted up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Asked Scott running over to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Said Stiles slowly getting out of bed.

"Are you sure it was just bad dream?" Asked Scott with worry.

"I'm fine, Scott. Don't worry." Said Stiles not feeling very confident with his words. He wasn't fine, not at all.

"Okay, I believe you. Why don't you go downstairs by the others? We'll be down in a sec." Said Scott as Stiles got to his feet, wiping away some sweat that had been on his forehead.

"Okay." Said Stiles walking down the steps. Taking every step slowly, thinking about his dream. When he turned would eyes be purple or was it just his imagination making things up?

"Scott?" Questioned Kira as she looked down at Stiles' bed.

"What?" Asked Scott

"I don't think he's okay." Said Kira lifting the comforter out of the way to show the sheets. Where Stiles' hands were resting minutes before, were deep claw marks. Deep enough to go through the mattress. Kira and Scott gave each other a look before heading downstairs. When they arrived, conversation had already begun.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Asked Liam as everyone faced him. He crossed his arms across his chest and his face became deadly serious.

"I have an idea." Said Scott as everyone turned their attention to him, "We need to split up so more things can get done. Liam, Kira and Malia tomorrow night you will go on lookout for any sign of Theo. Me and Lydia will take care of Stiles and his transformation."

"Why can't I stay with Stiles?" Asked Malia

"Because you are a trained hunter, and Lydia isn't. No offense." Said Scott

"None taken." Said Lydia agreeing as it was 100% accurate.

"Meet back here around 5 o'clock tomorrow. We will plan everything out then." Said Scott as he gave a look to Kira and she caught on instantly.

"Sounds like a plan. I think we should all get going. Everyone needs a little shut eye from the exhausting last few days." Said Kira as Scott mouthed a thank you.

"But..." Said Malia

"See you tomorrow." Said Kira as she pushed Malia and Liam out the front door. Barely getting them out before she got the door closed.

"You can go home, Scott. I think I can make it till tomorrow night; alone." Said Stiles as he walked over and sat down on the couch. Scott noticed how slowly Stiles walked and knew something was wrong.

"I saw the claws marks in your bed. How bad was your nightmare?" Asked Scott

"It was nothing. Just some stupid clown." Said Stiles lying through his teeth.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Asked Scott touching Stiles' hand. Suddenly, a rush of emotions flooded Scott's brain. The most prominent one being pain.

"You're in pain." Said Scott as Stiles removed his hand from Scott's.

"It's just the full moon, I'm fine." Said Stiles

"How bad does it hurt?" Asked Scott

"It's nothing." Said Stiles as he went over to get the pizza. When he made it to the counter, he stopped to hold his side in pain. Then he made it back and sat down.

"I am not gonna leave you. You tried to help me on my first turn and I wouldn't let you. But this time even if you don't want it, I'm helping." Said Scott

"Fine, but can we eat. I'm starving." Said Stiles changing the subject.

"Sure, let's dig in." Said Scott grabbing the first slice of thick 3 meat pizza from the box. But it was just an act, Stiles was lying. His dream was not about a clown and the full moon wasn't why he was in pain. Scott had been listening to his heart, his heart skipped a beat at the words clown and full moon. He was lying but for what reason? If he was in pain, why not tell the truth? If it was just a dream, why lie about it? What was he hiding?

The rest of the night was peaceful. No monsters, no problems and nothing out of the ordinary. Scott and Stiles could finally just sleep. The next day was just the same. Stiles could feel the pull of the moon, but Scott kept him focused on other things like television and video games, anything that was distracting. Finally, it was time.

"Alright, it's time. Remember Kira, Malia and Liam if even the smallest clue of where Theo is shows up, call me. Me and Lydia are gonna take Stiles deep into the woods; away from people. We don't need any problems." Said Scott

"Are sure this is gonna work?" Asked Kira

"I hope so. If not, things will get worse. Just remember, if anything happens call me." Said Scott

"Got it." Said Liam

"Alright, see you all in the morning." Said Scott as everyone headed out.

Scott started the jeep as Lydia helped Stiles into the backseat. After she closed the door, she got in on passenger side and Scott got behind the wheel. Once on road, pain started to burn at Stiles' mind. His head was in his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you sure these will hold him?" Asked Lydia pulling out a giant clump of chains.

"It held Liam." Said Scott as Lydia put the chains back in the backpack Scott had brought.

The pain was becoming unbearable. Stiles felt his claws, poking holes into his skull. His canines extended with pain like a thousand needles stabbing him in the same spot all at once. He could feel his body transforming, he needed to get out of the jeep, now! While Scott and Lydia were distracted with the road, Stiles unlocked the door and quickly rolled out.

Seconds later, Scott stopped the jeep and started running after Stiles; but Stiles was faster. Stiles didn't even know where he was going all he knew is that he had to keep running. When he finally stopped, he couldn't take the pain anymore and he screamed, collapsing to his knees. It felt like he was dying over and over again.

"Stiles calm down. Think of an anchor. Someone you care for, to keep you human." Said Scott suddenly appearing from the tree line. When he arrived Stiles was in ball, screaming. He hated how much pain Stiles was in but there was nothing he could do.

"I can't it hurts too much." Said Stiles

"Yes you can. Just relax and think." Said Scott as Lydia finally caught up to them. Stiles started thinking of Malia. Their first kiss, their studying sessions and every memory in between but nothing worked. Stiles was fully transformed and started to lose his self, he was becoming more animal than human faster every minute.

"Stiles listen me, you need to calm down." Said Lydia taking Stiles face in her hands.

"How?" Said Stiles breathing very fast.

"Look into my eyes. Focus on the color, not the transformation. Think of a happy memory and focus on the details." Said Lydia

Stiles looked right into her eyes and calmed instantly. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, like grass a spring morning. That's when it hit him. Malia wasn't his anchor, Lydia was.

"It's working." Said Scott as his phone rang.

"Go take that, I can handle this." Said Lydia

"What memory calmed you down so fast?" Asked Lydia helping Stiles to his feet. He was shaking but he was okay; at least for the moment.

"It wasn't a memory. I found an anchor." Said Stiles

"Who?" Asked Lydia

"You." Said Stiles as Scott returned. Lydia was a bit surprised when Stiles told her, that she was his anchor. She knew that he had a crush on her awhile back but was he still crushing? Even after he got together with Malia?

"It's Liam, they found Theo." Said Scott

"Alright, let's go." Said Stiles

"No, it's still a full moon. Meaning at any moment you could lose control once again. We are just lucky, you calmed down for now. But I can't have you going after Theo in a state like this." Said Scott

"So you're just gonna chain me up and leave?" Asked Stiles

"No, Lydia's going stay here with you." Said Scott as he started chaining Stiles to the nearest tree.

"Come on. I finally have wolf powers and I'm not even allowed to use them." Said Stiles struggling in the chains. He tried to break them but failed every time.

"Pretty much, at least for today. Lydia can you come here for a second." Said Scott

"Sure." Said Lydia

"When he was transformed, did you see his eyes?" Asked Scott with confusion. Stiles' eyes were a different color than normal wolves, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah. Why weren't they yellow?" Asked Lydia

"I don't know. I've never seen a werewolf with purple eyes before." Said Scott

"Is that bad?" Asked Lydia

"I don't know." Said Scott

"I'll try to find some information on it. Now go they need you." Said Lydia starting to push Scott toward the jeep. He was much stronger than she was and didn't move a muscle.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I could make Liam come help you." Said Scott turning around.

"I'll be fine. Goooo!" Said Lydia pushing Scott toward the treeline. He gave her one last glance as he ran out of sight.

"You were talking about my eyes, weren't you?" Questioned Stiles looking at his feet as Lydia returned. His dream came true, he had darkness in him. Once you have darkness in you, it never goes away.

"Do you know what it means?" Asked Lydia

"I do." Said Stiles

"Then what does it mean?" Asked Lydia

"It means I have darkness on my soul." Said Stiles


	3. Chapter Three

"What do you mean darkness on your soul?" Asked Lydia in a worried tone. Darkness has been in his life for years but he didn't need more. He didn't need darkness added to his plate of worries.

"Exactly how it sounds. I had this nightmare about my inner wolf and he said that when the Nogitsune left, he left darkness on my soul." Said Stiles

"Inner wolf?" Said Lydia

"Sounds crazy, I know." Said Stiles

"So your eyes are purple because of the darkness on your soul?" Asked Lydia confused and worried. None of this sounded good.

"Yeah, in his exact words, my eyes reflect the darkness." Said Stiles.

"Oh..." Said Lydia looking down at her feet. She didn't know what to say or how to even make him feel better. There was really nothing she could do.

After some awkward silence Lydia spoke, "Stiles..."

"Yeah?" Said Stiles shaking himself out of his thoughts. Some were good and some not so much.

"When you said I was your anchor, what did you mean by that?" Asked Lydia thinking about what an anchor means to a wolf. Their anchor is the thing they can concentrate on to keep themselves human. It can be a person, emotion and even an object. It's something they care for, very deeply. It's their reason to stay calm.

"When Scott said to think of an anchor, I immediately thought of Malia. I focused on memories I shared with her but I just kept turning. I was losing control and very close to becoming a full on beast. But then you took my face in your hands and I saw your eyes. I calmed in an instant and I knew you were my anchor." Said Stiles

"Why?" Asked Lydia

"Because, I care for you." Said Stiles with loving eyes. He had always had a crush on Lydia and even though he was with Malia, he still liked her.

"Oh...well I'm just happy you calmed down." Said Lydia getting awkward. She rubbed her hands and backed up a bit, distracting herself with the beautiful view of the trees in the moonlight.

"I feel like we're sitting ducks out here, we need to help Scott." Said Stiles as he felt a tingling in his gut. He focused on Lydia but this was his first turn and it was harder to control than he thought.

"Stiles, you know we can't. If you went, you could accidentally take someone's life and you don't need more blood on your hands." Said Lydia looking toward the direction Scott went.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Stiles taking offense. He knew what Lydia was bringing up and he wanted to know what she thought.

"It's nothing." Said Lydia

"Tell me." Said Stiles

"It's just that when you were the nogitsune, you killed innocent people…" Said Lydia remembering the attack at the hospital as doctors and patients were being electrocuted.

"And?" Asked Stiles

"And you recently killed Donovan, you don't need anymore blood on your hands." Said Lydia

"Lydia, I was being controlled by an evil spirit and Donovan was out of self defense, you know that." Said Stiles feeling hurt. Everyday he had to deal with the guilt of what he did. His friends were the only ones he had and if they couldn't even understand, then he had no one.

"I know but...nevermind, I'll be right back." Said Lydia

"I need to help. Just please let me go!" Said Stiles breaking a chain silently. If she thought he was a monster then at least he could take out another.

"It's unsafe for you to leave, I'm sorry." Said Lydia walking away.

"I'm sorry." Said Stiles breaking another chain

"For what?" Asked Lydia turning around to see Stiles break the last chain

"This." Said Stiles as his claws grew, canines extended and his eyes glowed purple. He growled at Lydia and darkness was all she saw in his eyes. If she didn't know him, she'd be terrified.

"Stiles, you need to calm down!" Said Lydia

"I need to kill Theo." Said Stiles

"No, you aren't in control. You could hurt Scott, Liam or even Malia. Don't do this. Calm down." Said Lydia in most serious tone she could muster.

"Theo needs to pay. I don't care how unstable I am, he's gonna pay." Said Stiles running off into the woods, leaving a stunned Lydia standing in the dark. After the surprise left her eyes, she pulled her phone out and called Scott.

* * *

"Where's Theo?" Asked Scott finally arriving.

"He just entered the abandoned warehouse across the street." Said Liam pointing to a run down warehouse. It's grey bricks were covered in moss and grass around it was nearly 2 feet. All the windows were either boarded up or broken. It was a dark and lonely place.

"Did he see you?" Asked Scott

"No, we were hidden behind some trash cans when we spotted him." Said Malia

Ring. Ring. Scott pulled out his phone and realized it was his phone ringing. He read the caller I.D when Kira questioned him.

"Who is it?" Asked Kira

"It's Lydia, be right back." Said Scott walking away from the group. He walked toward an old oak tree and rested beside it. Then he answered the call.

"What's up?" Asked Scott

"It's Stiles." Said Lydia

"What happened?" Asked Scott as worry flooded into his voice. He knew he shouldn't have left his best friend. How could he abandon him on his first turn?

"He escaped and he's coming for blood." Said Lydia

"Theo..." Said Scott coming to a realization.

"Hurry, he's coming and he's coming fast." Said Lydia

"Thanks." Said Scott hanging up and heading back toward the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kira

"It's Stiles, he escaped and is coming to kill Theo." said Scott

"What's so wrong with that?" Asked Malia

"It's wrong, even if their evil." Said Scott

"How are we gonna stop him if we don't even know where he is?" Asked Kira

"I think I found him." Said Liam pointing to a very angry werewolf Stiles running toward the warehouse. Sometimes wolves can sense an emotion if it's strong enough, all they felt was anger. Searing red hot anger.

"We need to stop him, now!" Said Scott running after Stiles.

"Where are you, Theo? Come out and get me!" Screamed Stiles

"Stiles, can't you ever die." Said Theo appearing out of the shadows.

"Sorry, I'm not good at following instructions from a psychopathic killer." Said Stiles as Scott and the others snuck in and hid behind a pile of musty boxes; still full of whatever this warehouse used to store. It was very hard to see but Scott and the others managed.

"I see." Said Theo, "How's your dad doing?"

"Shut up!" Said Stiles as his eyes glowed purple and he growled.

"His eyes." Whispered Malia looking at the purple glow of Stiles' eyes. Wondering how they were purple, if every other beta she'd seen had yellow eyes. Why were his different?

"I know, there purple." Whispered Scott as he noticed the wonder and surprise on Malia's face. Liam was wondering but he didn't have anything to say.

"Why? Why are they purple?" Whispered Malia

"I have no idea." Whispered Scott

"I see, Scott turned you." Said Theo stating the obvious. As he could clearly see Stiles was in werewolf form.

"Yeah, and now I'm strong enough to kill you myself." Said Stiles pointing his sharpened claws at Theo. Ready to slash open his throat the first minute he gets. He knew it was wrong, but he really wanted to do it.

"Then why did you bring backup?" Questioned Theo

"I didn't." Said Stiles

"Scott I can hear you breathing, come on out." Said Theo as Scott and the others came into view.

"Theo, just come with us. This doesn't have to get messy." Said Scott

"But it does." Said Theo noticing Scott and Stiles, "I see you've made up for the whole Donovan thing? I was hoping that'd last longer but it's cute."

"You lied to me and I believed you over my best friend, how could you?" Said Scott with hurt in his eyes. He had guilt over how he reacted and he did not like people bringing it up.

"I wanted a pack without you, and I still want one." Said Theo

"We are never gonna join you." Said Malia

"I know. But I do know someone who will." Said Theo

"Me? I would never be in a pack with a murderer like you." Said Stiles

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about him." Said Theo pointing at Liam as everyone turned to look at him.

"Me?" Asked Liam

"Of course you." Said Theo

"I would never leave Scott." Said Liam

"Is that so? He turned you against your own free will and ruined your life. Doesn't that make you angry?" Asked Theo

"At first yeah but he is my friend and I would never abandon him." Said Liam as he and Scott shared a look.

"If you can't see it my way, I'll make you." Said Theo extending his claws and running at Liam.

"I won't let you hurt him." Said Scott stepping in front of Liam.

Theo charged at Scott and knocked him to the ground. Scott pushed Theo off him and got back on his feet. Then Scott grabbed Theo by the shirt and threw him across the room. Theo whistled and the three men everyone feared arrived, The Dread Doctors. Suddenly, Scott was paralyzed from the neck down, and Kira, Liam and Malia were all in hallucinations.

"How?" Asked Scott

"The Dread Doctors have a special gift." Said Theo pausing for effect, "They can paralyze you with a look. They can even make you hallucinate if they want."

"Why are you working with them in the first place?" Asked Scott

"You see I'm not a normal werewolf, like you all think am I, right Stiles?" Asked Theo as Scott turned to look at Stiles. Just realizing he was paralyzed as well.

"Stiles?" Said Scott

"He's a chimera. Half werewolf, half coyote." Said Stiles

"Your a…" Said Scott

"Yes, I'm a success." Said Theo

"Why didn't you just make us hallucinate too? Then you could have escaped and we wouldn't have known where you went." Asked Scott

"I didn't make you hallucinate because I wanted you to see this." Said Theo as a Dread Doctor picked up Stiles by the back of his shirt. Stiles tried with all his might to move, but the effect was too strong. There was nothing he could do, and Scott could barely move as is.

"I thought you wanted Liam." Said Scott

"That was just so I could bring in the big guns. Liam is of no importance to me but Stiles, he is." Said Liam

"How?" Asked Scott

"You'll see." Said Theo as one of the doctors injected something into Stiles neck. At first there was nothing but then it hit Stiles like a truck. Pain surged through every part of his body and all he could do was scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Let him go, please." Said Scott trying to move but not even his pinky toe twitched.

"See you soon, Scott." Said Theo as the doctors and Theo disappeared carrying an unconscious Stiles.


	4. Chapter Four

As the doctors left with an unconscious Stiles, Scott tried his hardest to move, even a toe, but nothing happened. They dosed him with a lot of kanima venom, enough to take down a dinosaur. Scott finally began to be able to move his arms and he dragged himself over to Malia.

"Malia! It isn't real, wake up! You need to snap out of it!" Yelled Scott trying to shake her awake.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Malia sitting straight up.

"Good, you're awake." Said Scott

"Where are the Dread Doctors? I was just in…" Began Malia

"They made you guys hallucinate, you're okay." Said Scott interrupting her.

"Where's Stiles…." Said Malia looking around the room.

"They got him." Said Scott in a sad tone. He promised he would never let anything bad happen to Stiles again and he failed. He failed his best friend, the one person who never gave up on him.

"What do you mean they got him?" Asked Kira as she broke out of the haze. She was alert and worried. If the Dread Doctors got him there's no telling what they'd do.

"Liam was a distraction so the Dread Doctors could take Stiles. I don't why they want him but it was bad enough to incapacitate us all. Whatever they want, it's not good." Said Scott

"I was just a distraction. Wow. That gives me another reason to kill the Dread Doctors and Theo." Said Liam cracking his knuckles.

"Why would they want Stiles?" Asked Kira

"I don't know but I have a feeling…" Said Scott as he became nauseous. If they took Stiles, there's no telling what they'll do. His best friend was in danger and Scott had no clue where he was.

"What kind of feeling?" Asked Malia

"The kind of feeling that says this isn't gonna be pretty." Said Scott

* * *

After opening his heavy eyelids, Stiles notices his surroundings. It was dark but he could cleary see the moistness of cement. From the looks of it, somewhere in the sewers. He tried to sit up but he was constrained, tied to a gurney. He lifted his head up and looked down to notice his arms and legs were tied down. He tried to slip out of the restraints but they were too tight for him to even try. He was stuck, and there was no escape.

"We updated the restraints. Werewolf proof. Too many of the test subjects were escaping and I couldn't let that happen, now could I." Said Theo stepping out of the shadows.

"Where are your bosses?" Asked Stiles

"They aren't my bosses!" Said Theo tightening one of Stiles arm restraints.

"Ssss. So, what do you want, Theo?" Asked Stiles gasping in pain. The tightened restraint was digging into his skin and he would definitely have a mark later.

"From the beginning, you somehow knew I was up to something. Everyone else gave me a chance but you saw through my disguise. You always see the monster before everyone else. I wonder why that is." Said Theo stabbing Stiles in the leg with a scalpel.

"Ah!" Screamed Stiles struggling in the restraints. Theo twisted the blade inside Stiles skin and it burned. He wanted cry but he also didn't want to give Theo the satisfaction. He really wanted to just rip Theo's head off with his bare hands, and kick it across the room. But there was no chance of that.

"You are very smart and clever Stiles." Said Theo pulling out the scalpel.

"It's one of my many qualities. But I know you didn't come here to praise or even stab me with medical equipment. What is it that you want from me? You gonna turn me into a chimera or what?" Asked Stiles

"No not a chimera. I'm going to do something much much better." Said Theo as a evil grin spread across his face. It was unnerving and Stiles was worried. More worried than he already was.

"How can anything be worse than being like you?" Questioned Stiles with a hint of humor to mask his fear.

"Do you remember this, Stiles?" Asked Theo holding up a container Stiles knew well. It contained the one thing that scared him to death. The one thing he still had nightmares about. The one thing that made his eyes purple. The nogitsune.

"How did you get that?" Stiles asked as his heart almost beat out of his chest. The nogitsune made him a monster and he didn't want it coming back. Never.

"I'm very good at what I do. Once you get to know people, you can learn anything. Even the whereabouts of a monster." Said Theo

"You can't." Said Stiles with pleading eyes.

"Oh, but I can." Said Theo bringing the box over near Stiles.

"Scott and Kira changed the nogitsune, it won't work." Said Stiles thinking of something logical.

"Are you sure? We could test it out. I would love to see what the nogitsune would do with you being a werewolf this time around. Me and him could have a whole lot of fun together." Said Theo starting to undo the cover.

"Please, I'll do anything. Please!" Said Stiles struggling in his restraints.

"When Scott and Kira destroyed it's copy body of you it didn't kill it or turn it human. They just let it free to possess another. The thing is, it really liked you Stiles; you were good at the game." Said Theo undoing the cover.

"How did you know that?" Said Stiles struggling even more. He knew it was useless but it was better than not trying at all.

"Do you really think I came to town a few months ago? I've been here for a very long time, Stiles. I know more about you then you know about yourself. I did research and I observed." Said Theo

"How much do you know?" Asked Stiles

"I know enough. For example, when the nogitsune was captured you fainted correct?" Said Theo with a smile.

"Yeah, so what?" Said Stiles

"You didn't just faint, you died." Said Theo

"I couldn't have, Scott would have heard my heart stop." Said Stiles

"He didn't notice it because your heart only stopped for a moment. When you suddenly collapsed that was because your heart stopped beating. You were dead for mere seconds and then you were alive and breathing." Said Theo

"How did it start again without Scott noticing?" Asked Stiles

"The darkness brought you back." Said Theo

"How?" Asked Stiles

"When the nogitsune left, it tainted you. Like when you died to save your dad. Your heart had a darkness on it and this did the same. It brought you back but have you noticed you have been angrier lately, less the innocent Stiles you used to be? That's because when you died the darkness took over for just a second and took part of the good Stiles everyone loves. When the nogitsune takes over he will be to full strength again." Said Theo

"Scott will kill you." Said Stiles

"Will he? How many has he killed? Give me a number. Round if you have to. How many people or monsters has Scott McCall killed?" Said Theo

"None, he's killed none." Said Stiles as his eyes looked away from Theo's gaze.

"How many lives did you take Stiles? How many lost their lives to the nogitsune? Tell me, Stiles." Said Theo getting real close to Stiles face. Close enough that Stiles could feel Theo's breath on his cheek.

"I don't know." Said Stiles

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Theo

"I couldn't keep track." Said Stiles

"See now that's why I want Void Stiles. He killed and killed without mercy. He didn't care who got in the way. He is the perfect villain and he's a whole lot more fun than you." Said Theo opening the container.

"Please." Said Stiles holding his mouth shut.

"Sorry, but the nogitsune will return. He and I are gonna have some fun." Said Theo holding Stiles mouth open as the lighting bug flew down Stiles throat.

* * *

Scott and the others decided they needed to find Stiles as soon as they could. The best place to hide him would be the sewers so that's where they headed. Once they got to the entrance, Scott's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D and noticed it was Lydia.

"Where are you?" Asked Scott

"I'm getting in Stiles jeep, where are you?" Asked Lydia as Scott could hear a car door slam. Then a few turns of the key before Stiles ducttaped car came to life.

"We are heading to the sewers. Meet us there." Said Scott

"Sounds good." Said Lydia

"Hey, did you ever..." Began Scott

"Do you know why Stiles eyes are purple?" Asked Malia as she stole the phone from Scott. She was curious and worried. She didn't want to see Stiles get hurt and if this had something to do with that, she needed to know.

"Yeah." Said Lydia

"Then why are they purple? Tell me, Lydia." Said Malia

"Stiles told me that they were purple because when the nogitsune left, it left darkness on his soul. Darkness that seeped into his eyes. His eyes are purple to reflect that darkness." Said Lydia

"That is not good." Said Scott taking the phone back.

"Why?" Asked Lydia

"Stiles was taken by the Dread Doctors. If he has darkness in him and they made him a chimera, he'd be powerful. Something I hope doesn't come to pass." Said Scott as Lydia was in shock with what he just said.

"He was what?!" Said Lydia

"I'll fill you in later, just get here as soon as you can. We need to find Stiles." Said Scott

"See you soon." Said Lydia hanging up.

"So if Stiles becomes a chimera…" Said Kira

"He'll be the Dread Doctors prized weapon. They'll turn him against us and they'd win because they know we could never hurt him. They'd be unstoppable." Said Scott

"Alright I see our only option, let's kill Theo. That gets rid of one threats." Said Malia

"I kind of agree with Malia, I mean he is a horrible person. He made you turn Stiles, and he lied to you. Theo has hurt everyone of us, we need to take him down." Said Liam walking in front of everyone.

"We don't kill people." Said Scott

"Scott, he isn't innocent. Sometimes you need to get blood on your hands. Not everything can be solved with peace." Said Liam

"No, we will find another way." Said Scott

"And what if he kills Stiles? Will you kill him then?" Asked Malia

"I hope it doesn't come to that, now let's go." Said Scott heading into the tunnels. The others followed close behind and kept their guards up. If anything came out of the shadows, they'd be ready.

All they had to go on was the description Stiles gave about his fight and where it happened the night he got attacked. So they searched for a room similar or to his exact description. After awhile they finally made it to the room Stiles described but it was empty. They searched the room and every crevice until Scott noticed a button. He pressed his palm against it as a secret door opened.

He entered to find an unconscious Stiles tied to a gurney with creepy medical equipment all around. He ran to Stiles' side and started to untie him. The others noticed the door and ran in to help.

"Help me untie him." Said Scott as Liam walked to the other side of the gurney.

"Isn't it a little too quiet? Too easy? Why would they take Stiles and then leave him unguarded?" Asked Kira

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's just get Stiles out of here." Said Scott getting Stiles limp body over his shoulder. As this was happening, Stiles was stuck in his mind fighting for consciousness.

"Hello Stiles…" Said the Nogitsune in a taunting tone.

"I won't let you take over, not this time." Said Stiles getting angry. So angry he felt like he could explode. Maybe even kill the nogitsune right now.

"But I already won. I've taken over and there is nothing you can do. I've been in control before Stiles, don't think it'll be even easier the second time?" Said the Nogitsune

"I won't let you." Said Stiles

"I will finish my mission..." Said the Nogitsune

"And what's that?" Asked Stiles

"Destroying them all Stiles, one-by-one…" Said the Nogitsune

"No." Said Stiles

"You can't stop me, Stiles. It's too late, you're trapped…" Said the Nogitsune as a cage materialized around Stiles.

"Let me out!" Screamed Stiles banging his fists against the bars.

"It's time to have some fun, and you will get in the way. Stay here and enjoy the show." Said the Nogitsune but the nogitsune was already gone. He was trapped in his own mind. Instead of a game this time around, he was imprisoned.

"Who said you could have Stiles?" Questioned Theo suddenly appearing from around the corner. He had the evilest smirk on his face. Like he won without there ever being a contest.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Scott setting Stiles down on the cement floor. Malia kneeled next to him while the others stood ready to attack. If anything came at them, they'd be ready.

"Something fantastic." Said Theo

"He's waking up." Said Malia as Stiles' eyes fluttered open. He looked confused and scared. He sat up as Malia engulfed him in a hug. But Stiles' arms didn't rise to return the affection.

"What did you do?" Asked Scott

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Malia

"Yeah, I think so." Said Stiles

"Stiles? Which one are you?" Asked Theo

"Which one? What are you talking about?" Asked Scott looking down at Stiles and then looking back at Theo. He was confused and even more worried. That did not sound good.

"Stiles take this sword. If you're who I think you are, you are going to stab Scott without a second thought." Said Theo throwing Stiles a sword. Stiles looked at the blade for moment. When he lifted his head there was a smile on his face.

"Stiles?" Questioned Scott as Stiles got to his feet and faced Scott. Stiles looked at the blade one more time before he made his decision.

Without even looking at Scott, Stiles stabbed him right through the stomach. Blood seeped down Scott's shirt and dripped onto the floor. He gasped in pain as his legs went weak and he fell onto them, "Ah..."

"Excellent." Said Theo

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Asked Kira looking worried.

"It isn't Stiles." Said Scott

"It is now." Said Stiles with a mischievous grin.

"Correct, it isn't Stiles. Not the Stiles you all care and love at least. Scott, would you share with the group who this is. Tell them." Said Theo with a smile.

"What's he talking about Scott?" Asked Liam

"It can't be." Said Kira as realization hit her in the face like a brick wall. The horror and fear consuming her.

"Oh, but it is." Said Stiles with a murderous smile. The same smile the nogitsune had when it controlled him the last time. The same smile that ruined lives, even ended them.

"What? Someone please tell me what's wrong with Stiles." Said Malia

"Yeah Scott, explain." Said Theo

"He has once again become void." Said Kira

"Void? You can't mean…" Said Malia as fear went through her body. A door slammed open and everyone turned toward the noise. Lydia appeared with a frown.

"It's the nogitsune and there's no stopping him." Said Lydia entering the room.


	5. Chapter Five

"Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Said Void Stiles pushing the sword deeper into Scott and twisting it. More blood spewed from the wound, painting the floor red. Kira tried to pull the sword out, but when she tried Stiles would start twisting the sword faster, causing Scott more pain.

"Ahhhh…" Said Scott putting his hand around the sword and wound.

"Stop!" Said Kira

"How did you turn him void?" Asked Liam

"Very simple. When Scott and Kira killed the copy of Stiles it let this little lightning bug out. They trapped it in a little round wood container. It didn't kill it or turn it into a werewolf, they just let it free. So I found the box and returned him to his rightful place." Said Theo smiling evilly

"Let Stiles go." Said Scott

"The fun part about this time is you can't change it or stab a sword through it. The nogitsune has a powerful body now and it doesn't need to let go of Stiles. If you kill it, you kill Stiles right along with him." Said Theo smiling as he turned to leave, "I got to get going, things to do, places to be. Void have some fun."

"Last time you heroes ruined my plans but since Stiles has a few more toys, I'm gonna have some fun." Said Void Stiles pulling the sword out of Scott letting him collapse to the floor. Void Stiles wiped the blood off on his pants and smiled while doing it. Scott was weak but he was gonna be okay.

"Ah.." Said Scott as Kira helped him to his feet.

"I'll heal." Said Scott to Kira shooing her away.

"Why Stiles? Huh, why does this powerful nogitsune like Stiles so much?" Asked Malia

"Stiles is a clever creature. Even before he was a werewolf he was strong, not in the werewolf kind of way but he was human. He has all you supernatural friends and he was the only human, and he survived. Until you made him into a beast. He's in the middle and everyone trusts him. Which when you're a trickster like me it can be a whole lot of fun." Said Void Stiles

"Let him go!" Said Malia turning into her werewolf form.

"Not just yet, I have many plans that me and Stiles are going to accomplish." Said Void Stiles

"Any clues on what that's gonna be?" Asked Liam

"I don't share clues, I give riddles. Did Stiles tell you I love riddles? Well here's one for you, it's warm and nice where children play, learn and love. But the rooms will be filled with corpses soon enough. Where is this?" Asked Void Stiles

"I...I...I don't know." Said Scott

"Well you should find out or on Monday a lot of people are gonna die…" Said Void Stiles

"Just let me tear at him." Said Malia knowing it was a bad idea but she really wanted to. To just rip the flesh off that monsters bones for taking Stiles away from her. But if she did, she'd take Stiles down with it and she couldn't risk losing the one good thing in her life.

"Malia if you hurt me, you hurt Stiles." Said Void Stiles

"He'll heal." Snarled Malia

"Malia no, it's not worth it." Said Scott ready if Malia tried anything.

"Will he?" Said Void Stiles picking up the sword.

"What do you mean will he?" Asked Scott

"Let's try it out shall we." Said Void Stiles pointing the sword at Stiles stomach.

"What is he.." Said Liam as Void Stiles pushed the sword through Stiles and quickly pulled it out. Blood streamed down his white shirt. Void Stiles lifted up his shirt and waited for about a minute and nothing. The wound wasn't healing, just blood.

"Why isn't he healing, what have you done?" Asked Scott taking a step toward Void.

"I'll see you soon." Said Void Stiles laughing a very creepy laugh.

"Wait!" Said Scott as Void Stiles disappeared.

"But he's a werewolf, he should be healing on his own, right?" Said Liam

"Yeah, he should be." Said Scott

"Last time this happened it destroyed him." Said Lydia thinking back to the last time Stiles was possessed. He couldn't look at them for weeks knowing it was his fault Allison and Aiden were dead. If he kills anymore innocent people, it'll kill him.

"We can't let him hurt anyone else." Said Scott

"We need to talk to an expert." Said Kira

"Who?" Asked Liam

"Noshiko Yukimura." Said Scott

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Liam

"She's my mother." Said Kira

* * *

"Did you tell them?" Asked Theo

"No. I thought it be more fun, if they watch their friend die first." Said Void Stiles as he felt Stiles banging on the cell, wanting to be free. But there was nothing Stiles could do, he was trapped and it was the nogitsune's turn to have some fun.

"Alright, so what's our first evil deed?" Asked Theo

"Did you really think I would work with you?" Said Void Stiles

"I brought you back." Said Theo

"Well Science Experiment, if you haven't learned anything I work alone." Said Void Stiles

"I brought you back, I even got you Stiles, you should be thankful." Said Theo

"Thankful! I am thousands of years old and you are just a frankenstein made by some insane doctors. You are bits and pieces glued together. You are nothing compared to me." Screamed Void Stiles getting really close to Theo's face.

"I want my pack and if you're not gonna help, I'll have to eliminate you." Said Theo as the Dread Doctors appeared.

"I'm not afraid of some lunatic doctors. I defeated the Oni which were called to directly defeat me. Some doctors can't and won't take me down." Said Void Stiles sounding very confident.

"Test your luck." Said Theo as the doctors ascended. But instead of attacking the nogitsune, they grabbed Theo.

"What are you doing, get him." Said Theo struggling

"Not needed anymore, failure, failure, failure." Said the Doctors in unison.

"What are you doing? I'm not a failure, let me go." Said Theo trying break free of their grasp but the harder he tried, the tighter their grasp got.

"The Dread Doctors don't need you anymore, they found a better partner. Someone who get things done. A powerful being who knows what they're doing." Said Void Stiles

"I'm your first success, you need me." Said Theo struggling in the Doctors arms. They were much stronger than he was and their grip never loosened. For the first time, since he became the bad guy, he was scared.

"Failure, failure, failure..." Said the Doctors in unison.

"You did their dirty work and nothing more; you aren't needed anymore." Said Void Stiles as he turned toward the Dread Doctors, "Do whatever you like to him, I'll be back soon."

"You can't, you need me! You need me!" Screamed Theo as the doctors threw him on the gurney. He struggled but eventually they got him tied down.

"You need me…" Said Theo as a doctor put duct tape over his mouth and grabbed the syringe.

* * *

"Mom, something happened to Stiles." Said Kira as her mother came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I know what happened to your friend." Said Noshiko

"How?" Asked Liam

"I could sense the evil presence of the nogitsune." Said Noshiko

"What do we do?" Asked Scott

"The nogitsune is a smart fox, very clever in its ways. It won't be tricked the same way; It knows you better. Now that he knows your weaknesses, he will be harder to catch." Said Noshiko

"It mentioned that this time around it couldn't be changed, what does that mean?" Asked Scott

"Last time to get away from you it made a copy body, that you could kill. But if he stays inside Stiles and you try to get rid of the nogitsune, you'll hurt him or worse. It isn't gonna give Stiles up easily, not again." Said Noshiko

"But Stiles is a werewolf, shouldn't the nogitsune not able to possess him?" Asked Malia sounding worried. There was no telling what he'd do.

"Wait, Stiles is a werewolf?" Asked Noshiko

"Yeah, Theo almost killed him and I had no choice." Said Scott

"If he is a wolf, then the nogitsune should not be able to possess him." Said Noshiko

"Why?" Asked Lydia

"A werewolf is supernatural, and so is a fox. They are two seperate beings, who can't mix. It doesn't work like that, it can't work like that." Said Noshiko

"But the nogitsune is possessing Stiles. Does that mean he's not a werewolf anymore? How is that possible?" Said Kira

"If part of the nogitsune was still in Stiles, then it's possible he could be possessed again." Said Noshiko

"Stiles said he had purple eyes to reflect the darkness the nogitsune left on his heart." Said Lydia

"So the darkness explains how the nogitsune could possess him but it doesn't explain why Stiles wasn't healing. When Nogitsune stabbed "himself", it didn't heal." Said Liam

"Well, there is an old myth. This myth states if the nogitsune manages to possess another supernatural being, that creature will lose some of its abilities." Said Noshiko

"When the nogitsune leaves Stiles, will he be human or wolf?" Asked Malia

"In the myth they keep their powers but there's a catch." Said Noshiko

"What?" Asked Scott

"They will return twenty-four hours after the nogitsune leaves. If Stiles is injured before the twenty-four hours and I mean seriously injured, there's no saving him." Said Noshiko

"How do we get the nogitsune to leave Stiles?" Asked Lydia

"I don't know but you need to be fast, before the nogitsune strikes." Said Noshiko

"All he gave us was a riddle." Said Liam

"What riddle?" Asked Noshiko

"It's warm and nice where children play, learn and love. But the rooms will be filled with corpses soon enough… Where is this?" Said Scott sounding confused.

"When did he say he was gonna do this?" Asked Noshiko

"Monday. He said Monday." Said Lydia

"That's tomorrow and we don't even know what the riddle is saying." Said Liam

"I do." Said Kira

"When?" Asked Malia

"I just cracked it. The whole way here I was thinking about it. Where do child play at school, they learn at school, and fall in love at…" Said Kira

"School. He's going to attack the school." Said Scott

"And tomorrow hundreds of kids will be inside." Said Lydia

"If he succeeds in his plan, a whole lot of people are gonna die." Said Noshiko

"We need to stop him, we need to stop him now." Said Malia


	6. Chapter Six

After Scott changed clothes and healed up, the friends traveled to Kira's home. Noshiko was busy so the group waited for almost an hour. Once her business was finished she answered their questions.

"How are we gonna stop him, if we can't hurt Stiles?" Asked Liam

"We have to figure out a way to make the nogitsune leave Stiles' body." Said Malia

"How?" Said Lydia

"Last time you went into his mind, correct." Said Noshiko to Scott.

"We could try it but it could kill me or Stiles and we don't even know if it will work this time." Said Scott thinking of the last time he went into Stiles mind. Lydia and Scott were tied down, lost, and Stiles was playing a game with a monster. Scott knew this time was going to be different though. This time it was worse.

"How are we even supposed to get close enough?" Asked Lydia

"Let's just brainstorm tonight and tomorrow we get back together." Asked Kira

"We meet at the front of the school, and go from there." Said Scott

"See you guys tomorrow." Said Liam as everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

"Alright guys this is the plan. Me and Kira are gonna take the first floor, Liam and Malia take the second floor and Lydia you take the basement. Everyone agreed." Said Scott as quick as he could possibly speak.

"You know when people split up in the movies, someone always dies." Said Liam

"It's the only way we can cover all grounds. Lydia if you want you can come with us, if you don't want to be alone." Said Scott

"I think I can handle it." Said Lydia holding up Stiles bat.

"If you find Stiles, come find me right away." Said Scott entering the building. Everyone went their separate ways. Malia and Liam made their way upstairs as everyone had entered their classrooms and all the hallways were empty. The lights shut off and it was too dark to see, when a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"Hello Malia and Liam looking for me…" Said Void Stiles

"Where are you, you freak?" Asked Liam

"Freak? Those are some hurtful words, I am just like you." Said Void Stiles

"You are nothing like us." Said Malia

"Really? I think I'm more like you than you think." said Void Stiles suddenly appearing. Smiling from head to toe.

"How is an evil trickster like you, supposed to be like me?" Asked Malia

"Coyotes are a trickster of some sort. They will leave their own behind for gain. They will eat anything that moves, even their own kind at times. You're a trickster just like me." Said Void Stiles

"We are gonna take you to Scott." Growled Liam

"Not so fast little wolfy." Said Void Stiles as Liam ran at him. Void Stiles moved just in time to grab Liam by his shirt and throw him head first into the nearby lockers. When Liam hit the ground he was unconscious but still breathing.

"You could join me Malia, I can see the darkness inside you…" Said Void Stiles

"What have you done with Stiles?" Asked Malia

"He's still here, just trapped, watching all the pain I cause." Said Void Stiles

"Let him go before I tear him out." Said Malia shifting

"You can't hurt me Malia it will hurt your boy toy here and I really thought you'd take my offer but I guess I was sadly mistaken." Said Void Stiles as he rushed Malia. She managed to get a gauge in his arm, but he was faster. He threw her back into the lockers then slid her down the hall. She stood up in just enough time to trip him. Then he tripped her, got up and as she was on her hands and knees he kicked her in the face causing her to black out. As he left her unconscious, he laughed and disappeared.

Lydia finished searching the basement and made her way back to the main floor. After she made it upstairs she looked everywhere for Scott. She finally spotted him as she walked toward the history department.

"Did you find him?" Asked Kira

"No the basement was clear." Said Lydia

"We've checked all the rooms, where else could he be?" Said Scott

"Maybe Malia and Liam have him." Said Kira

"Well they should have been back by now." Said Scott

"Don't worry about them they are just taking a nap…." Said Void Stiles walking into an empty classroom.

"What did you do?" Asked Scott as they entered the room, locking the door. There was no chance he was letting him out of his sight, not again. Never again.

"Nothing permanent." Said Void Stiles

"Why hurt the school, what's your benefit out of it?" Asked Lydia

"Nothing. I just like causing pain." Said Void Stiles

"So what are you gonna do, claw some kids to death?" Said Lydia

"No something much more exciting." Said Void Stiles holding a remote in his hand. It was shiny black and only had one big, red button. Nothing else, no switches or back panels, just the button.

"What's that?" Asked Scott

"Oh, let me give you a small hint, ka-boom." Said Void Stiles

"You brought a bomb?!" Said Lydia

"That's the best way to hurt a whole lot of people, isn't it?" Said Void Stiles

"Let's talk about this..." Said Scott taking a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah if you take one more step, I push the button." Said Void Stiles

"Stiles would never do such a thing." Said Kira

"Are you sure? Because I can see into his mind and I'm not so sure about that." Said Void Stiles

"Stiles isn't evil." Said Lydia

"You want to know what he told me. When I murdered all those people and injured Isaac, you want to know what he felt? He felt nothing, not happiness or sadness, just nothing. Does that sound good to you?" Asked Void Stiles

"He was scared that's all." Said Kira

"No he wasn't, all he felt was nothing. Like he didn't care..." Said Void Stiles

"I don't care what happened in the past, all I care about his saving Stiles and this school." Said Scott taking another step forward.

"You can't stop me." Said Void Stiles

"I can sure as hell try." Said Scott grabbing Void Stiles by his shirt and pushing him into the wall.

"Listen here, tell me where the bomb is or I take you out." Said Scott extending his claws.

"You're not gonna hurt me." Said Void Stiles

"Oh, but I can make you leave." Said Scott as his claws touched Stiles neck.

"The bomb is on the south side of the building, near the library." Said Void Stiles quickly.

"I'll be right back, watch him." Said Scott running out of the room.

"If you try anything, I'll cut you. I don't want to hurt Stiles but I will if I have to." Said Kira pulling out her belt that turns into a samurai sword. She got it as a present from her mom, after she got better at using her abilities.

"Will you? Because I don't think you'll be conscious much longer." Said Void Stiles

"And whys that?" Asked Kira

"Because I already have you cornered." Said Void Stiles who threw Kira into the back wall hitting her head so hard she passed out.

"Kira!" Said Lydia running over to Kira's side. She was breathing but not by much.

"You gonna kick me around too?" Asked Lydia

"No I need you for something else." Said Void Stiles coming right up to her.

"What?" Asked Lydia

"A hostage." Said Void Stiles putting his hand over her mouth and dragging her out the door. She struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. After trying to get free she bit his palm and he moved back. Lydia started running forward but he was faster. He grabbed a cloth from his back pocket and put it over her nose and mouth.

"Shh, just fall asleep." Said Void Stiles who dragged a chloroformed Lydia toward the exit.

"Let her go!" Said Scott running toward Stiles.

"I think you have bigger problems on your hands." Said Void Stiles pushing the button on the remote. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the building shook. Scott turned to look at the explosion but when he looked back Stiles was gone and so was Lydia.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Kira." Said Scott as he ran into the classroom. Kira was on the floor out cold, so he lifted her up into his arms.

"You're gonna be okay. I'll be right back, I need to find the others." Whispered Scott as he set her on the floor outside the room. He turned around to see Malia and Liam headed his way.

"What happened?" Asked Liam looking at the unconscious Kira.

"The nogitsune knocked her out." Said Scott

"Is she okay?" Asked Malia

"Yeah, she's healing as we speak. What happened to you guys?" Asked Scott

"The nogitsune knocked us around and got away. I'm guessing he came after you guys next. By the way, where is the nogitsune?" Asked Liam looking around.

"And where's Lydia, is she still searching the basement?" Asked Malia

"Lydia was taken." Said Scott

"What do you mean taken?" Asked Malia

"I heard Lydia screaming so I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived the nogitsune was dragging Lydia toward the exit. I tried to get close but when I did he set off a bomb and the whole building shook. When I turned back he was gone and so was Lydia." Said Scott

"You let him take Lydia?!" Asked Malia

"I didn't let him. I was distracted by an explosion." Said Scott

"Guys?" Asked Liam as Kira opened her eyes.

"You don't turn your back on the villain." Yelled Malia

"There was an explosion, how can I not get distracted by that!" Yelled Scott

"Guys?" Asked Liam as Kira got up and looked right at him. Her eyes glowing an orangish yellow as she turned and walked right out the front door.

"She's your friend!" Yelled Malia

"There are people hurt back there, or even dead, don't make me the bad guy!" Yelled Scott

"I'm not trying to make you the bad guy, I get there was an explosion but you should be worrying about your friends!" Yelled Malia

"You want me to care for you guys more then hurt innocents? I can't, I'm sorry!" Yelled Scott

"Guys!" Yelled Liam

"What?!" Yelled Malia and Scott at the same time.

"Is nobody paying attention, Kira's gone." Asked Liam

"What?" Said Scott looking back.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Malia

"While you two were fighting she woke up and just left." Said Liam

"She wouldn't just leave." Said Scott

"I think she was in a trance." Said Liam

"How do you know?" Asked Malia

"She looked up at me but her eyes weren't brown; they were glowing orangish yellow. She looked right at me with the blankest expression and just walked straight out." Said Liam sounding worried.

"I thought she said whatever the doctors did to her was fixed." Said Malia

"I guess not." Said Scott

"So what are we gonna do?" Asked Liam

"We have to find Kira. She could be anywhere by now." Asked Scott thinking about all the places she could have gone too.

"I have a pretty good idea." Said Liam as he pointed at the door. In big blocky letters it said, "The nogitsune will die!"

"How did she write that so fast?" Asked Malia

"I don't know but we need to stop her. If she kills the nogitsune, Stiles dies too. I am not about to let my best friend die." Said Scott

"What's the plan?" Asked Liam

"We are gonna save Lydia, get the nogitsune out of Stiles, and stop Kira from doing anything she'll regret. I will not lose another friend to this monster." Said Scott

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes to find herself in a broken down house. The walls paint was chipped and some floor boards were missing. Some windows were boarded up while others were shattered. Scattered broken furniture was all over the place, in tatters. The whole place had been abandoned for years, except for the occasional homeless person as seen by the wrappers and graffiti.

"Do you like the place?" Asked Void Stiles as Lydia jumped in surprise. When her heart slowed she looked up the monster.

"Where am I?" Asked Lydia

"Sorry, I can't tell you that..." Said Void Stiles

"I'm tied up, and I don't have my phone. Why does it matter?" Asked Lydia

"I have my reasons." Said Void Stiles

"My friends are gonna kill you." Lydia blurted out as Void Stiles gave a loud and evil-sounding laugh.

"Maybe. Maybe they will defeat me and save the day. But this time I have a bodyguard." Said Void Stiles as Theo stepped out of the shadows.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Lydia

"I made him the chimera, he should have been." Said Void Stiles

Theo's eyes were dark and cold, like a demon. When he blinked they stayed greyish black. His claws were just a bit longer than a normal werewolf, and he had a tail. Then Lydia noticed the scales going up the right side of his face and neck. These scales wede same ones Jackson had when he was the kanima, but Theo was way more frightening.

"Theo is part coyote and part werewolf like he was before but the doctors added a bit more. He is now part kanima, coyote, werewolf, and demon." Said Void Stiles

"Demons don't exist." Said Lydia

"They might not but they got close enough. Demons in culture have no emotion, they are just killing machines and that is now Theo." Said Void Stiles

"That means…" Said Lydia

"We took away his ability to feel. He's just a emotionless monster..." Said Void Stiles

"Why? Why do that to him?" Asked Lydia

"Because I like him better this way, don't you?" Asked Void Stiles

"I'm gonna get rescued, you know that right?" Said Lydia

"How are they gonna find you?" Asked Void Stiles

"I'll scream." Said Lydia as she screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" Said Void Stiles putting duct tape over Lydia's mouth.

* * *

"This is reporter Carrie Nicholson on the scene. Earlier this morning a bomb went off in the south wing of Beacon Hills High. 150 people were injured and 30 dead. Injured were rushed to the hospital soon after the incident. Police are still trying to find the bomb but there is no trace of it anywhere. Who would hurt children like this? Who?…" Said the tv as Scott turned it off.

"I should have stopped it." Said Scott

"You can't save everyone, Scott." Said Liam

"That's my job." Said Scott

"It's not your duty to save the human race, that's too much for one person." Said Liam

"Let's just focus on finding Kira, where would the nogitsune take Lydia?" Asked Malia

"The sewers?" Asked Liam

"No, he wouldn't go back again, not after last time." Said Scott

"The warehouse?" Asked Liam

"He wouldn't go somewhere where we could find him easily." Said Scott

"What about a broken down building, those are good places." Said Melissa, Scott's mom. Since Scott's dad left, Melissa is all Scott has and he is all she has. She knows his secret and keeps him safe. No matter the consequences.

"Mom, I don't think the nogitsune is that dumb." Said Scott

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Lydia

"What was that?" Said Melissa

"It's Lydia and she's showing us the way." Said Scott

"How?" Asked Malia

"Once you practice, you can pick up on a voice or sound and follow it to the location it came from." Said Scott

"So we can find Lydia, but what about Kira?" Asked Liam

"We just have to hope we can get there before she does." Said Scott as they all left the house, leaving Melissa to stay home and worry.

* * *

"I have to ask you something." Said Void Stiles ripping the tape off of Lydia's mouth.

"Ow! What do you want?" Said Lydia

"I've been sifting through Stiles memories, and there's something odd about it. You're all over the place, why is that?" Said Void Stiles

"I don't know." Said Lydia

"I know you're lying, because in his memories, I can see the moment he told you." Said Void Stiles

"I have no idea what you talking about." Said Lydia

"Oh, you remember the dance. The night Peter tried to turn you. He told you something before you left to go look for Jackson, what did he say?" Asked Void Stiles knowing the answer just wondering if she did.

"Nothing important." Said Lydia

"Oh but it was important to him, his exact words were 'I've had a crush on you since third fricken grade', isn't that cute?" Said Void Stiles

"Why does it matter?" Said Lydia

"Because he still loves you." Said Void Stiles

"He has Malia now." Said Lydia

"He has moved on but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Right after you were bit, he told Peter to kill him instead of hurting poor innocent you. When he was gonna stab himself, you were the main reason he didn't. When they were gonna go rescue Scott he wanted to find you first, because he didn't want to leave without you. Just a few weeks ago, you got stabbed by Tracy the kanima girl. He didn't go look for Malia he went straight to you, to make sure you were alright. Scott had to pull him away from you because he was so worried. You have been blind this entire time. Stiles is in love with you and will always be in love with you, no matter what." Said Void Stiles

"Get away from her!" Yelled Scott

"Theo attack." Said Void Stiles

"Watch out!" Screamed Lydia

"Why?" Asked Liam

"Because he's not Theo anymore, he's a.." Said Lydia

"Monster." Said Scott as Theo knocked him to the floor. Scott grabbed Theo by the shirt and threw him off of him. Malia got in and tried to attack but Theo just threw her like a rag doll. Scott came and punched him a couple times before letting him drop to the floor. But when he did Theo tripped Scott onto his back. Right when he was about to claw open Scott's face, Kira appeared.

"Move." Said Kira pointing the tip of her samurai at Stiles neck.

"Kira stop." Said Malia but Kira wouldn't respond. Kira didn't even turn to look at Malia. She kept focused on her goal, to kill the monster.

"Theo, move away from Scott." Said Void Stiles as Theo obeyed.

"Kira, if you hurt him, you hurt Stiles." Said Scott

"I am the messenger of Death!" Said Kira as she was about to stab Stiles.

"Now!" Said Void Stiles as Theo stabbed a sword through Kira.

"Ahhh…" Said Kira as her eyes turned back to brown, she was out of the trance.

"Kira!" Yelled Scott you started to run forward.

"Don't." Said Liam stopping him.

"Why?" Asked Scott

"Because I'll kill her." Said Void Stiles as Theo the hilt closer to her back.

"Ahhh.." Said Kira

"Just let them go, they are not part of this." Asked Scott

"Oh but they are." Said Void Stiles as Kira reached for her sword.

"How?" Asked Malia

"Kira is part of the reason I was captured last time and innocent Lydia kept Stiles alive." Said Void Stiles as Kira picked up her sword. Everyone was focused on Stiles that no one noticed, "They important pieces to the puzzle just like all of you are."

"Kira no!" Yelled Scott as she plunged the sword through Stiles back.

"Ahhh." Said Void Stiles as he fell to his knees.

"Stiles." Said Lydia

"Theo, let her go. Afterward can you pull this sword out, please." Said Void Stiles in annoyed tone as Theo took the sword out of Kira and threw her back to Scott. Then he went behind Stiles and pulled the sword out of him.

"Hey, hey you're gonna be fine." Said Scott stroking Kira's cheek.

"I will be okay but I need to get to my house, where my tail is." Said Kira spitting up blood.

"Liam can you get Kira out of here?" Asked Scott

"Yeah, come on." Said Liam slowly picking up Kira and leaving the house.

"He's gone." Said Lydia

"It doesn't matter. We need to get everyone ready and healed, then we can go after him." Said Scott as Malia untyed Lydia. The ropes were a little tight so Lydia's arms were sore, but she'd make it.

"Wait." Said Lydia as she suddenly felt something in her pocket that she knew she didn't put there.

"What?" Asked Malia

"There's a piece of paper in my pocket." Said Lydia

"So?" Asked Malia that

"It's wasn't there before I was kidnapped." Said Lydia

"Here let me see." Said Scott unfolding the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Asked Malia

"It says, "I don't leave survivors"." Said Scott

"He's going to the hospital. He's gonna kill all the survivors of the explosion." said Lydia as realization hit her in the face like a moving train.

"Does it say when?" Asked Malia

"Tomorrow night, he's gonna kill all of them tomorrow night." Said Scott


	8. Chapter Eight

After picking Kira up, Liam ran as fast as he could toward her home. She was getting weaker as each moment passed; he didn't have any time to lose. Finally, Liam made it to Kira's home and burst through the front door.

"What happened?" Asked Noshiko coming from kitchen to notice her bloodied and unconscious daughter.

"I will explain later. Just tell me..." Said Liam setting Kira on the nearby couch. "Where is her tail?"

"It's in her nightstand." Said Noshiko kneeling and holding her daughter's hand.

Liam ran as fast as he could up to her room. When he opened the door there was paper all over the floor. He picked one up and flipped it over to show writing in Japanese. He looked at a few other pieces and they all said the same thing, so he stuffed one into his pocket. He walked over to her nightstand, and after some rummaging he finally found the ninja star shaped tail. He turned around ran so fast down the stairs that he was by her side in seconds, "Kira, wake up I got your tail."

"Hand it to me." Said Kira weakly as some blood dripped from her mouth.

"Here." Said Liam as she made a fist around the ninja star, cutting her hand.

"Ah.." Whispered Kira as blood started dripping off her hand.

"Is it working?" Asked Liam as Kira suddenly sits straight up with her eyes glowing like before, then falls right back down. Her hand went limp as it fell to the side and the tail clattered to the floor, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. But since she was so weak she will heal while asleep." Said Noshiko putting a blanket over a sleeping Kira. She just wanted her daughter to be okay and lately that idea became less and less of a reality.

"Hey, I found something in her room." Said Liam taking out the crumpled piece of paper he took from Kira's room. "I think it's written in Japanese."

"Kira doesn't know Japanese." Said Noshiko

"Well it looks like she learned." Said Liam handing Noshiko the piece of paper.

"Watashi wa sorera subete o koroshimasu." Noshiko whispered to herself.

"What does that mean?" Asked Liam

"It means, I'll kill them all." Said Noshiko

"Kill who?" Asked Malia as the others filed into the room. Scott looked over and saw Kira's condition and ran to her side. He kneeled beside and squeezed her hand.

"I was in Kira's room to get her tail and there was paper everywhere. On each piece of paper it said, watashi wa something, something , something. Which means I'll kill them all in Japanese. The issue is she doesn't know Japanese." Said Liam

"Who does she mean to kill?" Asked Lydia

"We don't know." Said Liam

* * *

Stiles tried to scream but no one could hear him. He watched as innocent people were injured because him. It might be the nogitsune controlling him, but it was still his body taking lives. He watched as Kira was stabbed by the sword, it wasn't him but it was his fault. Then when Kira stabbed the nogitsune, he felt every ounce of pain but that was okay; he deserved pain. He hurt too many people to be let go, he deserved to die but the nogitsune escaped.

As the group was distracted Theo carried Void Stiles out to the car. Theo slowly put Void in the passenger seat and ran around to the drivers side. He started up the car and started driving until Void Stiles spoke, "Take me to the hospital."

"You're a supernatural being you can't." Said Theo

"I'm not gonna get treated. We need to get to the hospital, to hide in the basement. Tomorrow night we attack." Said Void Stiles

When they arrived at the hospital, Theo parked around back. Theo took Void Stiles' right arm and put it around his shoulder. They slowly walked over to the back entrance and realized the door was locked. So, Void Stiles used his strength to break the door handle clean off. After a few corridors and staircases they made it to the lowest level of the hospital. They roamed around until they found a nearby abandoned operating room. Void Stiles and Theo went in and locked the door securing their safety till tomorrow.

Void leaned up against a wall and decided to torment Stiles some more.

"How are you enjoying the show?" Asked Void appearing next to Stiles' cage.

"You're sick." Said Stiles

"Am I or are you the sick one?" Asked Void

"You are." Said Stiles

"How rude." Said Void digging his finger into the wound from the sword. Stiles looked down and noticed blood start to seep onto his shirt as he was hit with immense pain, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said we're connected Stiles. When I get caused pain, you feel it too." Said Void digging deeper.

"Mhm...I. Don't. Care. Any pain you cause me hurts you too, so I can hmmm-andle it." Said Stiles holding back his scream.

"Maybe so but I can cause you another pain that has no effect on me." Said Void

"And what's that?" Asked Stiles

"Mental. Tomorrow I. I mean we, are gonna get rid of the survivors, all of them. Meaning you get watch me kill people I've already tried to blow up." Said Void smiling.

"Why? Why hurt so many people?" Asked Stiles

"I think it's fun and watching you in pain is a hobby of mine." Said Void started to leave Stiles' little cage, "If your friends get to you, will you want to leave? You've hurt so many people and you have the most blood on your hands. Your friends are monsters and you've killed more than them; that's a little disturbing, don't you think?"

"Most of the blood on my hands is because of you." Said Stiles

"Donovan's isn't." Said Void turning back to look at Stiles.

"That was self defense." Said Stiles

"Was it? If I remember correctly you liked killing him. It might of been an accident but you loved watching him die, you enjoyed it." Said Void

"I just said that to Theo so he'd get off my case." Said Stiles

"Stiles I'm in your head, you can't lie to me." Said Void

"I'm not lying." Said Stiles

"You just can't admit some of me rubbed off on you. The darkness tainted you and when I'm gone I can't wait to see what you do." Said Void leaving Stiles all alone.

* * *

"We only have two hours till the nogitsune attacks, how are we gonna take him down and save Stiles life?" Asked Liam

"I have to go into Stiles' mind and get him out so they separate. Then we kill the nogitsune for good." Said Scott

"How do you suspect we do that?" Asked Lydia

"I don't know." Said Scott

"We could trap it in that box again." Said Lydia

"If there's no other way, then we use the box." Said Scott

"What if before the nogitsune is killed or trapped, it hurts Stiles?" Asked Liam

"We just have to hope, we can save Stiles in time." Said Scott

"Do you think we can?" Asked Liam

"I hope so. I do not want to lose my best friend because I didn't save him." Said Scott

"What now?" Asked Malia

"Prepare. We will leave in a few minutes." Said Scott kneeling next to Kira

"Hey..." Said Kira waking up to Scott's chocolate brown eyes. The color of hot cocoa on a cool evening always cheered her up. His eyes brought a small smile to her face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Scott

"I'm healed, I'll be fine." Said Kira showing off her hand and lifting her shirt so he could see her unwounded stomach.

"Before we all leave, can I ask you something?" Asked Scott

"Yeah, anything." Said Kira

"Liam found paper all over your floor with some Japanese writing translated to i'll kill them..." Said Scott handing the crumpled piece of loose leaf to Kira.

"I don't remember writing that." Said Kira

"Maybe the Dread Doctors got you or something." Said Scott

"We're ready." Said Malia as Scott patted Kira's shoulder and went back over to the group.

"Maybe." Whispered Kira with a creepy smile as her eyes changed colors to their orangish yellow.

* * *

"The mission is to save Stiles, it's time to get my best friend back." Said Scott as Kira blinked turning her eyes back to brown.

"How many survivors have we slaughtered?" Asked Theo

"About half." Said Void Stiles looking into a nearby room.

"Carly, how are you feeling?" Asked a nurse

"I'm fine, Shelli. Aside from my arm being crushed, I'm peachy." Said Carly

"I'm surprised you remember my name." Said Shelli as she wrapped Carly's arm and secured the cloth in place. She made sure everything was in place and she looked up at Carly.

"I was eight when I moved away, not a baby. It's not like I'm senile, I have memories. Like the time I fell off my bike and twisted my ankle." Said Carly

"Yeah, you were crying like a baby. Your dad brought you in and you were spouting tears everywhere. I thought I was going to drown in the river that was flowing from your eyes. It was adorable." Said Shelli laughing

"I was not crying like a baby." Said Carly with a pouty face. She would cross her arms across her chest but with a broken arm, it wasn't possible.

"Yeah, you were. You can't lie to me, I was there." Said Shelli as she suddenly changed the subject. "Can I ask why you were even at the school?"

"I was visiting Liam." Said Carly

"Do your parents know you're here?" Asked Shelli

"My dad knows I'm here, but he doesn't know I was at the school. I'll be calling him in a bit to let him know." Said Carly

"Well you better, he must be worried sick. Does your mother know? If she doesn't I understand, she can be very protective. When I knew her she would never let you out of her sight for even a second." Said Shelli

"She was very protective." Said Carly as her face saddened.

"Was?" Questioned Shelli

"She died." Said Carly as a tear came to her eye.

"What happened?" Asked Shelli with genuine concern.

"Last year, she got in a car crash while driving me home from a sleepover. I made it out of it with only a few broken ribs. She wasn't so lucky." Said Carly

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Said Shelli rubbing Carly's shoulder to give her some comfort.

"It's fine." Asked Carly

"I'll be back with the papers, just wait here and relax." Said Shelli closing the door.

When the door closed Carly heard Shelli drop something with a clattering bang. Carly got to her feet as the nurse screamed so loud it hurt Carly's ears. She got closer as red painted the tempered glass. She girl a thump as the red substance stained the glass.

"Shelli?" Asked Carly as she got closer. She went over to the door and slowly opened it to reveal Shelli's dead body leaning against it. She was covered in blood and a look of terror was still plastered on her face.

"Somebody help! Shelli's been injured! Somebody help me!" Screamed Carly dropping to her knees. Shelli's blood seeped onto Carly's jeans but she didn't care, someone needed to help Shelli.

"No one is coming to save her or save you." Said Void Stiles grabbing her by the throat and dragged her to the other side of the room. He lifted her and slammed her back into the wall, knocking a picture onto the floor.

"Did you kill her?" Carly gasped as she tried to pry Void Stiles' hand from her throat but to no avail.

"Yes, and I'm gonna kill you too." Said Void Stiles

"Why? What's your gain?" Gasped Carly

"You're different from the others, you're curious." Said Void Stiles

"I would like to know why I'm gonna be killed." Gasped Carly

"Put her down, Void!" Said Malia

"Why should I, we're having so much fun." Said Void Stiles squeezing harder.

"Help me." Gasped Carly as her face started turning a light blue.

"I said let her down!" Yelled Malia ramming into Stiles which knocked him over top the bed, letting Carly drop to the floor.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked Lydia running to the coughing girl.

"Carly, my name's Carly." Said Carly coughing

"Let's get you out of here." Said Lydia helping her out of the room.

"Where's your leader?" Asked Void Stiles

"At Kira's house watching over her." Said Malia punching him in the face.

"How sweet? But I can't be killed without them." Said Void Stiles

"We're not here to kill you, we're here to destroy you." Said Malia

"But you don't even know..." Said Void Stiles in a taunting tone. He saw the look of confusion on Malia's face and his smile widened.

"I don't know what?" Asked Malia

"Not everyone is who they seem to be." Whispered Void knocking Malia out.

"What just happened?" Asked Carly

"We'll explain later after we get you to safety." Said Lydia as they ran into Liam. Liam backed up and that's when recognition spread across his face, "Carly?"

"Liam!" Said Carly hugging him.

"You know her?" Asked Lydia

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Said Liam

"Do you think you could get her out of here?" Asked Lydia

"I think so but where's Malia?" Asked Liam

"She's dealing with Void." Asked Lydia

"Why are you here?" Asked Liam walking toward the exit.

"I came to see you." Said Carly

"It's kind of a bad time." Said Liam

"I can see that, but I need to tell you something." Said Carly

"What do you need to tell me?" Asked Liam

"Ahhh!" Screamed Carly as Theo pulled her into the shadows.

"Carly!" Yelled Liam running back to Lydia's side.

"Where are you, Theo?" Asked Lydia

"Looking for me?" Said Theo grabbing Liam and Lydia and throwing them into opposite walls.

"See, it looks like you can't save everyone." Said Void Stiles as Theo appeared next to him holding a struggling Carly.

"Just let her go Void." Said Malia who just came out of the adjacent room.

"She is the next survivor on my list and now that I know you care for her, I can't let her live." Said Void as Theo's claws extended into Carly's back.

"Noooo!" Screamed Lydia as Carly's body hit the floor.

"Now where is your precious leader when you need him." Said Void Stiles

"I'm here and soon you won't be." Said Scott appearing behind Void Stiles as he stabbed his claws into the back of Stiles' neck.


	9. Chapter Nine

Everything went dark as Scott was transported into Stiles' mind. Within the blink of an eye, he was taken to the white room as before. He recognized the empty nothingness of this place. It made you feel like you were being consumed by dread but this time around, something was different.

Instead of the game of Go, there was a cell with Stiles inside. The cell was rusted and old. With one pull it would probably just tip over, if he tried hard enough. Scott used his heightened sight to see Stiles crunched up in a ball. Blood stained hands and tears soaked his shirt; he looked awful.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Asked Scott running up to the cell. At the sound of Scott's voice, Stiles barely even looked.

"Go away." Said Stiles turning away.

"No, I came to save you." Said Scott ripping open the cell door.

"I don't deserve it." Said Stiles

"This isn't you, just like before it's the nogitsune's fault." Said Scott

"But is it? I have watched him hurt you, Malia, Liam, Kira, Lydia and all those innocents in the school. I saw him murder everyone of those survivors and a few nurses along the way. He just hurt Carly and she's gonna die too, I'm being controlled but that doesn't mean it wasn't me." Said Stiles putting his head in his hands.

"None of this is you." Said Scott

"I got Allison, and Aiden killed last time, what if it's one of you this time?" Said Stiles

"It won't be. Now come on we need to stop this Nogitsune." Said Scott reaching out his hand.

"God dammit, Scott! I can't be saved, I'm the one with blood on my hands." Said Stiles revealing his bloodied hands. When he did Scott noticed his torn shirt.

"When Kira stabbed the Nogitsune…" Began Scott as Stiles noticed where he was looking.

"I felt everything." Said Stiles

"I'm so sorry." Said Scott as he tried to comfort Stiles, but when he go near Stiles backed away.

"Don't be sorry. I deserved that pain." Said Stiles looking down at his feet.

"Stiles, come with me." Said Scott

"I don't deserve to be saved. Leave without me." Said Stiles

"You're my best friend, I am not leaving you to be controlled by an evil fox. Now we gotta get going." Said Scott holding out his hand.

"I stabbed you Scott, I have thrown Malia and Liam around and I even kidnapped Lydia; they don't want to see me. Besides the nogitsune was right. I have the most blood on my hands and I was the human. I've killed more than I can remember so please leave me here. Getting tortured like this is my punishment." Said Stiles

"You're wrong. Since you were taken we have done nothing but search for you. Everyone has helped out, even after the nogitsune hurt them. We all know this isn't your fault, it might be your body doing the acts but it's not you. We need to get you out of here, we are gonna end this fight tonight. I don't care if you killed more because none of it was your fault, now come on." Said Scott pulling Stiles out of the cage.

* * *

"You're gonna be fine." Said Liam trying to stop the blood. It was flowing like a river, and there was no way, even with his strength, that he was gonna stop it. She was gonna die unless someone did something.

"I'm not gonna make it, don't sugar coat it. I'm not as stupid as you think." Said Carly coughing up blood.

"No you are not gonna die, okay? Just stay with me." Said Liam putting more pressure on the wound.

Suddenly Scott opened his eyes and backed away from Stiles, breathing heavily. He leaned against the adjacent wall trying to catch his breath. Then Void Stiles opened his eyes to show the real Stiles, not the nogitsune. You could tell just by the look on his face.

"Stiles?" Said Malia

"Yeah." Said Stiles

"What did you do?" Asked Theo shoving Scott into the wall.

"I let him free." Said Scott

"We don't have much time, the nogitsune is still in my mind; I have just taken control for the moment. When he takes control again, I will either be strong enough to make him leave or he'll take control again. If he takes control, I need you to kill me." Said Stiles saying the truth no one wanted to hear. He didn't want to die, even heroes are scared to die. But if he killed the monster, so be it.

"No, we just got you back." Said Liam

"Well you better hope it's me that takes control then." Said Stiles falling to the ground in pain.

"What's happening?" Asked Lydia

"They're battling for Stiles." Said Malia

"A little help." Said Liam trying to keep Carly alive.

"How far did his claws go in?" Asked Scott pushing Theo out of the way to run over to Carly. She was laying on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding her. She was trying really hard to keep eyes open, but her eyelids were getting really heavy.

"They went all the way through." Said Lydia lifting Carly's shirt to show the mark.

"She's not gonna make it on her own." Said Malia looking at Scott.

"No, I can't." Said Scott knowing it would change her life forever. He turned Liam to save his life but he regretted ruining his life every day after. He couldn't do the same to her. He wouldn't.

"You have to, or she'll die." Said Liam

"It could kill her." Said Scott

"But there's also a chance she could live." Said Liam

"I can't just turn every person who gets injured." Said Scott

"She's not just some random person. She's my cousin." Said Liam crying as he squeezed her hand. They took baths together, had sleepovers, and before she moved they did everything together. He couldn't lose her, not today.

"I didn't know..." Said Scott

"Liam, it's fine at least you tried..." Whispered Carly as she started closing her eyes.

"She's dying Scott! Make a decision." Said Malia

"Please!" Said Liam

"No." Said Scott

"Scott, please." Said Liam with tears in his eyes.

"I can't." said Scott

"You want to know why she was at school the day of the attack? She came to see me. Her parents and me are the only ones to care for her and if she dies, it'll be because of me." Said Liam

"You didn't know she was gonna be there, Liam." Said Lydia

"It doesn't matter, I was the reason she got hurt and I will do anything to fix it. So please Scott, save her. For me." Said Liam with pleading eyes.

"There's no going back Liam." Said Scott

"I know." Said Liam

"It'll change her life forever." Said Scott

"And I'll help her through it." Said Liam

"I'm doing this for you. If it turns badly, that's on you." said Scott

"Okay, just please save her." Said Liam

Scott kneeled down beside the girl, "I'm so sorry..." Said Scott biting into the girl's wrist. He felt his teeth pierce her skin as his eyes turned bright red. He hated this, but there was nothing he could do. If he didn't turn her, Liam would lose a family member and Scott had taken a lot from Liam, but he couldn't take this.

As Scott lifted his mouth Carly screamed, "Ahhhhhh!"

"Carly?" Asked Liam

"Ahhh...I...I...I." Said Carly falling limp in Liam's arms.

Stiles suddenly stood up, "Get her out of here." Said Scott

"Got it." Said Liam picking Carly up and running down the hall.

"Stiles?" Asked Malia as Stiles starting puking. After puking, Stiles backed away and fell against the wall. A form shaped from the puke to show the nogitsune.

"Theo go to the Dread Doctors, you're theirs now." Said Void

"But Void…" Said Theo

"Go!" Yelled Void as Theo ran out of sight.

"You've lost and there's nowhere to run." Said Scott

"I've got one more card up my sleeve." Said Void as Kira suddenly appeared stabbing her sword right through the nogitsune.

"That's for stabbing me." Said Kira

"Ahh..." Said Stiles falling to the floor.

"Stiles!" Screamed Malia running over to him. As she flipped him over there was blood all over his shirt.

"What did you do?" Asked Lydia

"Anything you do to me he feels." Said Void laughing.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Scott

"It's fine just get it over with. Ahhh..." Said Stiles crumpling in pain.

"I can't." Said Scott

"Fine." Said Void Stiles using his claw to dig into the sword wound.

"Ahh!" Screamed Stiles in agony.

"You have to Scott." Said Lydia

"But..." Said Scott looking at his best friend in pain.

"Do it!" Screamed Malia

"I'm sorry Stiles." Said Scott transforming into werewolf form. Scott jumps forward as he bites Void right on the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Stiles as the wound appeared on his shoulder with the same pain Void was feeling.

"This won't kill me." Said Void as his face started to crack.

"Yeah but it will be good enough until we can figure out a way to squash you." Said Scott as the nogitsune turned to dust letting out a lighting bug. Lydia grabbed the box and caught the lightning bug locking it tight. The nogitsune was never gonna escape again.

"Stiles!" Screamed Malia as he fainted in her arms.

"Get him up, it's time to go home." Said Scott as Stiles drifted into darkness.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Where's Carly?" Asked Scott as Liam ran in.

"She's in Stiles' jeep. What happened when I left?" Asked Liam looking at Stiles. He was paler than usual and blood soaked his shirt. Stiles was breathing lightly but still alive enough to heal. Hopefully.

"It doesn't matter right now, I need you to go with Malia and Kira to hide that box." Said Scott pointing to Derek's triskelion box; the one the nogitsune would never escape from. Not in Scott's life time.

"I can't leave Carly, what if she wakes up and I'm not there to explain everything." Said Liam

"We'll keep her safe till you get back, don't worry." Said Lydia

"Now go and hide that box." Said Scott

"What about you?" Asked Liam

"I'm going to take Stiles and Carly back to Stiles' house." Said Scott

"I can't leave her." Said Liam

"Yes you can. See you soon." Said Malia as Malia and Kira started dragging Liam away.

"Let me go!" Said Liam as they rounded the corner.

"He's breathing very lightly Scott." Said Lydia putting her ear near Stiles mouth.

"We just need to get him to a safe place so when 24 hours is over he'll start healing." Said Scott

"Are you sure he'll make it that long?" Asked Lydia looking at how terrible Stiles looked.

"Once we get him home I'll call mom, he'll be fine." Said Scott doubting the last part as he put Stiles left arm around his shoulder, "Grab his other arm."

"Got it." Said Lydia putting Stiles right arm around her shoulder. With some trouble they made it to Stiles jeep and got him in the passenger's seat. Scott got in the front and Lydia sat in the back to look after Carly.

As they started driving Lydia spoke, "What are we gonna do about Carly?"

"You mean if she lives?" Asked Scott

"Yeah." Said Lydia

"I guess she joins the pack. I mean what else am I supposed to do. I turned an innocent girl, it's just wrong." Said Scott shaking his head back and forth.

"She's Liam's family you couldn't just let her die." Said Lydia

"Yeah but I can't just go turning people left and right because they're family. When I lost Allison I could have turned her, saved her life right then and there. But I knew it was wrong and she would have hated me if I tried. I couldn't even curse my girlfriend how do you think I feel about turning a girl I barely know." Said Scott

"She's his cousin." Said Lydia

"It doesn't mean it's right." Said Scott

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When they finally made it to the house, all the lights were off. It was creepy staring at the house in the dark, with nothing but silence. Nothing but black and cold darkness.

"Maybe the Sheriff's at work." Said Lydia helping Scott get the unconscious Stiles out of the car.

"He had off today." Said Scott

"He could be sleeping." Said Lydia as they made it to the door.

"He wouldn't be sleeping this early." Said Scott as they entered the house.

Scott, Lydia and an unconcious Stiles enter the house to pitch black darkness. Lydia reaches over and flips the switch, turning on the lights. When the lights illuminated the room, they found Stiles' dad tied to a chair with Theo holding a knife to his neck. So close that if the sheriff moved he'd be dead in seconds.

"Theo don't." Said Scott

"You took my master away from me. Give me Stiles and the box." Said Theo

"The nogitsune was not your not master, the Dread Doctors made you think that." Said Scott setting Stiles down.

"They messed with your head Theo, you might have been evil but at least you weren't a monster." Said Lydia

"Give me the box!" Screeched Theo

"I can't." Said Scott

"And why not?" Said Theo

"Because Malia and Liam are hiding it as we speak." Said Scott

"I'll kill him." Said Theo setting the knife's blade lightly on Mr. Stilinski's neck.

"If you kill him, Stiles will have no family left and he'll never come with you." Said Lydia

"Then hand me Stiles and this will all be over..." Said Theo

"No!" Yelled Carly from the open doorway. Scott and Lydia turned around to notice Carly in werewolf form. Her eyes glowed pink as she growled at Theo. As with Stiles, no werewolf had ever had that color of eyes. She was rare.

"Carly? What are you doing?" Asked Scott as she transformed into a werewolf.

"How did she..." Said Lydia

"She's asleep." Said Scott as Carly walked past them to Theo.

"Werewolves can sleepwalk?" Said Lydia

"I did once when I tried to save that bus driver; I thought I was dreaming. I never knew I did it til I saw the bus." Said Scott

"What is she gonna do?" Asked Lydia

"I don't know." Said Scott

"Back off werewolf runt." Said Theo hitting Carly across the room into the table. It didn't even phase her one bit. She just ran at him with all her force.

"No one calls me a runt!" Said Carly running at Theo with full speed knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Watch Stiles, I'll get the sheriff." Said Scott running up to Mr. Stilinski.

"Who's that?" Asked Mr. Stilinski

"Carly." Said Scott untying him

"New werewolf?" Asked Mr. Stilinski

"Yeah." Said Scott getting him untied.

"Did you turn her?" Asked Mr. Stilinski

"Yeah." Said Scott

"On purpose?" Asked Mr. Stilinski

"No I would never curse anyone who, didn't need it." Said Scott

"Why are her eyes pink?" Asked Mr. Stilinski

"I don't know." Said Scott

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Stilinski finally seeing Stiles up close.

"He'll be fine." Said Scott

"What do you mean, he's dying." Said the Sheriff

"His werewolf healing will kick in, in about 23 hours. Once Theo is taken care of I'll call my mom to stitch him up. Don't worry." Said Scott

"He's a werewolf!?" Asked the Sheriff

"Yeah, that's the reason he's been missing for the past few days." Said Scott

"I thought he was just being, Stiles." Said Mr. Stilinski

"We can talk about this later. I'd be more worried about what's happening over there." Said Scott pointing to Theo and Carly still fighting. Carly just kept throwing herself at Theo trying to tear him apart.

"How the hell are you this strong?" Asked Theo trying to get away from Carly.

"Because I'm a not a normal wolf." Said Carly putting her claws through Theo.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Asked Lydia

"Whatever she does to him, he deserves." Said Mr. Stilinski kneeling next to Stiles.

"Ahh...what are you?" Asked Theo spitting up blood.

"Something no one has ever seen." Said Carly slitting Theo's throat.

"Awww...ahhhh...awww." Said Theo through the blood spilling down.

"Won't he heal?" Asked Lydia

"Not from this wound." Said Scott

"I just redid that floor." Said Mr. Stilinski

Lydia ran over to Carly who was just standing there, looking down on Theo. Lydia grabbed her by the shoulder and took her over to the sheriff. She was shaking and was frightened beyond repair, "Hey are you alright?" Asked Lydia looking into Carly's eyes.

"She's coming." Mumbled Carly

"Who's coming?" Asked Lydia

"She's coming." Mumbled Carly as she collapsed to the floor.

"Help me." Gasped Theo as blood filled his lungs.

"Why would I help a killer? You have killed innocent people; including my friends and I. I'm gonna leave you to die alone, because you choking on your own blood brings a smile to my face." Said Scott leaving Theo to die in his own pool of blood.

"We just hid it." Said Malia walking in with a start.

"Why is that every time I leave, something good happens." Said Liam in a whiny tone.

"Is he?" Asked Kira looking at Theo's still body.

"Yes, he's dead." Said Scott

"Carly!" Yelled Liam as he noticed she was passed out on the floor. "What happened?"

"She collapsed. But she'll be fine, just let her rest for a bit." Said Scott as Liam slowly put Carly down on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Kira

"Well first we have to get rid of Theo's body. Said Scott

"I am not touching a dead body." Said Lydia

"You find dead bodies all the time." Said Malia

"Doesn't mean I'm going to touch them." Said Lydia

"Then stay here and clean up the blood, because I am not touching any of it." Said Mr. Stilinski

"Well then it's a good thing I wore a red dress today." Said Lydia following Mr. Stilinski into the kitchen.

After all the blood was cleaned up, and the body was disposed of Scott called Melissa. She bandaged Stiles up and went downstairs with the others. Each person watched Stiles for a few hours and for the last shift Lydia was on duty.

She covered him and moved some hair out of his face as she spoke, "I am so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could of saved you before you were almost killed, multiple times. I don't know if you can hear me but I care for you. At first I thought you were just Scott's geeky friend but you are so much more than that. I, I love you." Said Lydia kissing Stiles on the lips.

She headed for the door as Stiles responded, "I love you too."

A few hours later he awoke again, "What happened?" Asked Stiles opening his eyes to notice Scott in the corner of his room. He was sitting at Stiles' old wooden desk, still cluttered with papers and graphs.

"You fainted." Said Scott

"Theo." Said Stiles sitting up fast.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, he's dead." Said Scott

"How?" Asked Stiles

"Carly." Said Scott

"Is she okay?" Asked Stiles

"You could say that." Said Scott

"What do you mean?" Asked Stiles

"I turned her." Said Scott

"You what?!" Yelled Stiles as his eyes went wide. He's the reason an innocent girl was turned. He made her into a freak, and he felt so bad. His breath began to quicken but Scott calmed him down.

"When Theo stabbed her, his claws went clean through. When I came out of your mind, Liam was trting to stop the blood flow but there was no use; she was dying. I was going to let her go in peace but then Liam told me she was his cousin. I have taken too much from him already, I couldn't take his family too." Said Scott

"They forced you, didn't they?" Said Stiles as his breathing slowed.

"Something like that." Said Scott

"Sounds like them." Said Stiles

"I heard what Lydia said to you." Blurted Scott as Stiles started to stand. He turned to look back at Scott with wide eyes. "You did?"

"Are you gonna tell Malia?" Asked Scott

"What am I supposed to say? I was half passed out when Lydia kissed me and said the one thing I've wanted to hear her say my whole life?" Asked Stiles

"You're gonna have to tell her." Said Scott

"I know..." Said Stiles looking at his feet. What was he supposed to do? He loved Malia but Lydia made his heart race at even a glance. How was he supposed to tell her?

"Come on everyone's been waiting for you." Said Scott

As they made their way down stairs, everyone was smiling, "I missed my embarrassing little son." Said Mr. Stilinski hugging Stiles. He might not have known everything that had happened but Stiles eventually would blab it to him. If not he'd get it out of him one way or another.

"I'm more badass, now that I'm a werewolf, dad." Said Stiles

"We'll see about that." Said Mr. Stilinski

"We missed you." Said Lydia giving him a hug and lingered a little to long.

"Yeah, buddy." Said Liam also giving him a hug.

"Don't you ever get possessed again." Said Malia squeezing him so hard he could hardly breath.

"I'll try not to." Said Stiles

"Good." Said Malia giving him a big smooch on his cheek as she looked Lydia in the eyes.

"Where's Kira?" Asked Stiles

"I don't know she was just here." Said Lydia

* * *

The Dread Doctors were looking at the painting behind the wall of the beast vs. the alpha. The main doctor picked up his cane and broke more of the wall nearby. Inside was another painting but it wasn't a fight, it was a girl. A girl on fire. She had black flowing hair, her eyes were glowing yellowish orange, and there was a fire around her in the shape of a fox.

"She will succeed. Kira will kill them all." Said the doctors


	11. Start Part 2: Chapter One

"I will succeed, no need to worry." Said Kira as she entered the room with the Dread Doctors. Her eyes glowed like the sun on a summer day. She wasn't Kira anymore, it was something dark, and empty.

"Looks like our test is a success, seeing as you came when we called." Said the surgeon.

"I came because I wanted to, I was not called." Said Kira

"That you know of." Said the surgeon with a bit of silence, "Do you know your mission?"

"Yes, I have to kill Scott's pack one by one." Said Kira

"Are you sure you have the strength? They are your friends." Said the surgeon

"They have been saving people for too long. It's time to get rid of the heroes, and bring back the villains. Heroes are weak with too many emotions. Villains know how to win." Said Kira smiling an evil grin.

"You killed the nogitsune." Said the surgeon

"They needed to know everything was alright. I do not want them getting suspicious. The longer they are clueless the better." Said Kira

"You did good today. The nogitsune was a loss but you will get us back to the top. Go back to your friends, we will call you with your first target soon. When we call, you will kill." Said the surgeon

"Can't wait." Said Kira as she left the room. When she got to the doorway, she blinked to turn her eyes back to their normal brown. Once away from the Dread Doctors she had to put up her facade. She quickly made her way across town and she arrived at Stiles' house within minutes. Kira quietly entered, to see the whole gang hugging.

"Don't you ever get possessed again." Said Malia squeezing him so hard he could barely breathe.

"I'll try not to." Said Stiles

"Good." Said Malia giving him a big smooch on the cheek.

"Where's Kira?" Asked Stiles

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom. Welcome back, Stiles." Said Kira coming into the room and giving him a hug. She tried her best not to grab her blade, ending him right there. They were heroes that needed to be stopped, not her friends.

"Thanks." Said Stiles as Carly sat up breathing heavily.

"You're fine, it's gonna be okay." Said Liam running over to Carly. He hugged her as he tried to calm her breathing. He whispered you're fine over and over as he held onto her.

"Where am I?" Asked Carly with wide eyes as she did not recognize her surroundings. She trusted Liam but she did not feel comfortable in a place she had never seen. Especially, since she thought she had died and now she wasn't dead.

"That was a long bathroom break." Whispered Scott as he turned toward Kira.

"I had a stomach ache." Whispered Kira walking over to Carly.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Scott

"Yes." Kira snapped as everyone turned their attention to Carly and Liam. She was confused and scared at being somewhere foreign. I mean who wouldn't be.

"You're at my friend Stiles' house." Said Liam as Carly looked up at Stiles' with wide tear-filled eyes.

"The one who tried to kill me?!" Said Carly backing away from everyone. How could they be so close to the man who told that boy to stab her? He was a murderer and...a monster.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just let us explain." Said Stiles as he got closer and she backed away even farther. When Stiles tried again, Lydia held him back.

"Just relax." Said Lydia to both Stiles and Carly.

"I will not relax with a murderer in the room." Said Carly as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She was terrified, of him and everything that just happened. She doesn't remember much but she was sure she died. How come she was alive and the killer was here?

"Will you let us explain if Stiles leaves the room?" Asked Scott

"Yes." Said Carly in a quiet voice as she shook her head up and down.

"I'll go with him." Said Malia as she followed after Stiles, who just walked out. When she made it to the kitchen he was leaning against one of the counters and was just staring at his feet. It wasn't his fault that he was the nogitsune's favorite toy, that he was being used to do those horrible things. He would always be the monster, even when he wasn't possessed. The darkness seeped into his veins and there was no way to wash that clean.

"She doesn't trust you yet, it'll be fine." Said Malia as she squeezed his shoulder. This reminded him of what Lydia said earlier and he scooted away from her touch. From the look on her face she thought the reaction was from what Carly said. Maybe it was but it was not the whole reason.

"Explain." Asked Carly as Liam grabbed ahold of her a hand and squeezed. He was trying to give her comfort but it wasn't really working.

"It's a long story. With blood, biting, and a whole bunch of other stuff that Liam will explain to you. But I have a question first." Said Lydia crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatis it?" Asked Carly

"Right after you killed Theo you whispered..." Said Lydia

"I killed someone!" Said Carly interrupting Lydia who suddenly started hyperventilating. She didn't remember killing anyone. How could she kill someone? It's not possible.

"You don't remember, anything?" Asked Scott

"No the last thing I remember is, you bit me." Said Carly looking at Scott with fear. A memory came back to her but it was only a snippet. She remembered that before everything went dark, Scott was biting into her arm. The pain seared at her skin.

"You're safe, I promise. Just please tell me what you meant when you said, she's coming." Asked Lydia really worried about the fact she had no idea who could be coming for them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Carly looking right at Kira.

"But you said it." Said Lydia

"She was dreaming, she's not gonna remember that." Said Kira looking right at Carly.

"I remembered in a different way but it was the same scenario, she should remember something." Whispered Scott to everyone except Liam and Carly.

"Maybe she's different." Said Lydia

"But shouldn't she at least remember something?" Said Scott

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Asked Carly starting to get mad. Everyone was whispering around her and she hated when people did that. It was one of her pet peeves.

"Yeah, come with me. We'll go talk outside." Said Liam grabbing her hand, looking at the others.

"How do you think she'll handle the truth?" Asked Kira

"I think she'll be fine." Said Scott

"What about the Dread Doctors? Soon they will come after us and protecting a new werewolf isn't easy. We already have Stiles but he at least knew what a werewolf was and how real they were. What are we gonna do now?" Asked Lydia

"As long as we look after each other no one else will get hurt." Said Scott as they looked out the door Liam and Carly just went through.

"What going on?" Asked Carly when they finally got onto the porch.

"You should probably sit down first." Said Liam as they both sat on the bench nearby. It was padded with old and dirty cushions. The cushions had flowers and bees and stuff illustrated on them.

"I did what you asked, now explain." Said Carly

"Theo, the one who attacked you, was a chimera." Said Liam

"A what?" Said Carly

"Theo was a chimera. Half wolf, half coyote. He was made by these horrible people known as the Dread Doctors." Said Liam

"So you're saying that Theo was an science experience and "The Dread Doctors" made him?" Asked Carly

"Yes. The Dread Doctors are very old and strong. They have hurt a lot of people, including you." Said Liam

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Said Carly

"What do you remember before passing out at the hospital?" Asked Liam

"I found you when Theo caught me. I fell and your friend Scott bit me; then I passed out. Why did he bite me?" Asked Carly really worried she'd get rabies or something.

"You don't remember being stabbed?" Asked Liam

"Well I remember this hot pain and you crying like a wuss." Said Carly

"Hey, you were dying I can cry over that." Said Liam

"I was dying?" Asked Carly as she rubbed her back. She knew something was wrong. She could have sweared she died, so what happened?

"Look at your arm and stab wound, they're healed aren't they." Said Liam

"That's impossible." Said Carly lifting her shirt to show where the mark was and moving her arm around. There was no way she'd heal that fast from wounds like that. What had happened?

"When Theo stabbed you it wasn't with a blade. He stabbed you with his claws." Said Liam

"Yeah right." Said Carly sarcastically

"It's true." Said Liam

"Then how am I alive?" Asked Carly

"I begged for Scott to save you." Said Liam

"By biting me?" Asked Carly starting to think everyone was insane. How could biting anyone save a life? Everything Liam has been saying sounds crazy, it doesn't make sense.

"Yes." Said Liam

"How does that help me?" Asked Carly

"It helps because Scott is a werewolf." Said Liam

"You're kidding, right?" Questioned Carly

"No, I'm deadly serious. If werewolves didn't exist then how could I do this." Said Liam transforming into his werewolf form. Crly's eyws widened as Liam's eyes glowed yellow and his teeth sharpened.

"Ah!" Screamed Carly as she punched him straight in the nose.

"That is the second time some girl punched me in the face. Because of my own face." Said Liam rubbing his nose. Man girls can punch hard.

"What about the time that little girl beat you up? You had a black eye for a week." Asked Carly

"Let's just not talk about her okay." Said Liam

"But it was hilarious." Said Carly

"Just please stop." Said Liam looking away about to cry.

"Did something happen?" Asked Carly

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Liam

"Sorry, I didn't know." Said Carly

"It's fine." Said Liam as Carly decided to get back to the topic at hand. She didn't want to cause Liam any discomfort.

"So you're a werewolf and Scott is one. Does that mean I'm one too?" Asked Carly changing the subject.

"Yes and I will help you through it." Said Liam

"What are the others? Are they werewolves too?" Asked Carly

"No, but they aren't human. Lydia is a banshee she's really good at finding dead bodies. Malia she's a werecoyote which I didn't know existed till I met her. Kira's a kitsune which is a fox creature. Stiles was the nogitsune but now is back to his werewolf self, which hasn't been long." Said Liam

"What do you mean?" Asked Carly

"Stiles knew from the beginning that something was up with Theo, but none of us believed him. He went after Theo but almost got killed because of it. Scott didn't want to lose another friend..." Said Liam

"Another?" Asked Carly

"Yeah. The last time Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune..." Said Liam

"He was possessed before?" Asked Carly

"Yeah, Stiles hasn't had good luck lately. But to continue, the last time he was possessed he killed tons of people, including two of his friends. I never got to know them but I heard they were awesome." Said Liam

"Who were they?" Asked Carly

"Allison and Aiden. Allison was someone everybody loved. They were fighting the Oni..." Said Liam

"Oni?" Asked Carly

"Warriors the nogitsune got control of. She looked away for one second, and one Oni warrior stabbed her. She died in Scott's arms and everyone felt it was their fault that they didn't save her. But not as much as Stiles. The nogitsune copied his body and kidnapped Lydia. If they would have left him alone she'd still be alive, but it wasn't his fault. It was her choice to save her friend, no one else's. While Aiden wasn't always the good guy. At first him and his twin Ethan were the bad guys but they eventually joined team McCall." Said Liam

"How do you know all this if you weren't there?" Asked Carly

"It's something people talk about." Said Liam

"So back to Stiles." Said Carly a little more interested in him.

"Scott didn't want to lose another friend so he turned Stiles. They have been friends longer than any of us, the original pack. But it's more than that, it's like they're brothers. Even when they get mad at each other, they will protect one another at all costs." Said Liam

"I feel horrible. It wasn't his fault and I blamed him for it. I blamed him for being a murderer. I feel terrible." Said Carly

"He'll get over it." Said Liam

"Are you...gahh!" Said Carly falling off the bench holding her head. Pain surged through every part of her body, like someone had turned her blood to lava.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Asked Liam as he grabbed her arms. He could sense the pain being inflicted but he still didn't know how to help. Liam pulled her onto his lap, "Gahhh!"

"Guys!" Screamed Liam as everyone ran out to see where the screaming was coming from. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Carly collapsed and in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Scott as he crouched down beside her. He set his hand on her arm and took some of her pain.

"I don't know, she just collapsed." Said Liam

"Her eyes." Said Lydia

"They're pure white." Said Stiles as he looked at Lydia and she looked at him.

"Carly!" Screamed Liam as everything around Carly washed away like water thrown on a painting.


	12. Part 2: Chapter Two

"Kira, what are you doing?" Asked Lydia as she backed away from the incoming figure. Kira looked murderous, nothing like the Kira everyone knew. This was a monster, taking on the form of her friend. Lydia looked into Kira's eyes and nothing of her friend was there, it was just dark.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Kira flipping out her belt, as it transformed into its samurai form.

"Kira, its me. Lydia, your friend. I need you to see that." Said Lydia as she kept moving back.

"You were my friend. Now that I know what needs to be done, you can't be in the picture." Said Kira running after Lydia.

"I'm your friend." Said Lydia who was cornered.

"Not anymore." Said Kira stabbing Lydia with her belt samurai sword.

"Why?" Asked Lydia coughing up blood.

"Because heroes don't always win." Kira whisped into Lydia's ear as she pulled the sword out. Lydia then fell to the floor lifeless and pale. Kira stepped over Lydia's dead body and started dialing.

"Lydia has been taken care of." Said Kira to someone on the phone. She looked back at the lifeless body of her once friend and smiled. Finally, she got rid of one of the good guys, one of the heroes.

"Now take out the next target." Said the other

"And who is that." Asked Kira

"Stil..." Said the other on the phone as Carly was brought back to reality.

"Carly?" Asked Scott

"Yeah..." Said Carly opening her eyes slowly. It was a really bright day so it took her a few minutes to adjust. Once she could keep them open, she sat up in Liam's arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kira

"I'm fine." Snapped Carly at Kira.

"You are definitely not fine." Said Liam

"It happens all the time, no need to worry." Said Carly standing up

"No need to worry! You fainted and your eyes turned white, that is not normal. What happened?" Said Lydia crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just fainted." Said Carly lying through her teeth. If they found out what she was, and what she's done they may never forgive her. They might werewolves, banshees, werecoyotes and kitsunes but that was physical pain. Carly's pain was mental and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You're lying." Said Scott

"No, I'm not." Said Carly

"I can hear your heartbeat, it skipped a beat at the word faint." Said Scott

"Tell the truth." Said Kira

"I am." Snapped Carly

"Just leave her out of it." Said Liam still holding onto Carly. He also wanted to know what happened because he knew that was no faint, but if she didn't want to tell, he wouldn't make her. Whatever that was looked painful and she did not look good, he wanted to make sure she was okay. She's already been through too much.

"What aren't you telling us?" Asked Lydia

"I could smack it out of her." Said Malia

"No. Let her tell us on her own." Said Scott

"Carly, you don't have to tell them anything." Said Liam

"If I don't they'll keep asking." Said Carly turning to look at the others, "You all are creatures born or bitten. I was born into my curse and I will have to live with it till the day I die. Your curses cause physical pain, but mine causes mental pain and that is worse than any pain someone can inflict with a blade or claws. I'm like a banshee but much much worse."

"What are you?" Asked Scott

"Have you ever seen a show called My Babysitter's a Vampire?" Asked Carly as everyone nodded their head no, "Well as you tell by the title a family's babysitter's a vampire. One of the main characters named Ethan sees things. When he touches someone or something his eyes turn white and he sees something."

"Like a vision?" Asked Lydia

"Yeah but since it's a kids show on Disney, he has no pain with his visions. In my case, I'm not so lucky. In the show he is called a seer and so that is what I am." Carly explained looking really worried. She was worried that they would be scared of her or worse.

"So your psychic?" Asked Stiles

"Kinda, but I only have visions. I can't talk to ghosts or anything else. I am only allowed to see glimpses into the future like someone getting murdered or kidnapped. Usually something dark, something I don't wanna see. Something that would be in a normal person's nightmare." Said Carly

"A seer can't exist." Said Malia

"If werewolves, banshees and kitsunes exist, why can't seers exist?" Questioned Carly

"Because this is the first time in my entire life I have heard of them." Said Malia

"Anything is possible." Said Scott

"So when you collapsed, you had a vision?" Asked Liam sounding worried and confused. He has known Carly his entire life but has never seen her do this. What happened since the last time he saw her? What caused this and why?

"Yes." Said Carly

"How long have you been getting these visions?" Asked Scott

"About a year." Said Carly

"Do your parents know about this?" Asked Liam

"Nope, I haven't told anyone, till now." Said Carly getting sad for a moment. She remembered the reason she came to see Liam. The reason she had these powers. The reason her mother was dead.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Stiles

"Yeah, but after some practice I'm hoping the pain will ease. I won't be sure until something happens. If I succeed, I will have visions with no pain at all; the one good thing I have to hope for." Said Carly

"But why did your eyes turn completely white?" Asked Scott

"When I have a vision everything around me washes away like a painting when water is poured on it. All the colors run and wash away just like my surroundings. So when I get sucked into the vision my eyes lose their color too. Making them colorless and white." Said Carly

"What did you see?" Asked Stiles

"I saw..." Said Carly

"Hey, lets start the drama tomorrow. Give her a break." Said Kira wanting to get Carly alone. If she saw visions she might already know her plan and that was something Kira could not have. If she knew then she needed to be disposed of.

"Sorry." Said Stiles

"It's fine." Said Carly

"Okay. Let's go inside and get back to having a good time. Forgetting about all the drama and facts that we just learned about. Even if some of it seems impossible." Said Malia going inside.

"You coming?" Asked Scott

"Yeah in a minute." Said Carly

"Take as long as you need." Said Liam going inside with everyone but Kira. Kira waited till everyone was far enough inside that they wouldn't hear her. Then she just stood there until Carly started staring.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Kira getting annoyed. If she had the chance she would kill her right here and right now. But getting caught was not an option and she couldn't take the chance.

"I know who are." Said Carly

"I'm Kira, you already knew that." Said Kira

"Your being controlled to kill. I think they were called the Dread Doctors? You know your being controlled, right? Like a puppet." Carly blurted out. The

"They don't control me." Said Kira pushing Carly on her butt.

"Yes they do. I saw the needle they injected into your eye. They made you a killer." Said Carly

"You don't know me. You don't know the things I have done. How can you know if your some silly little girl." said Kira putting her hand around Carly's throat.

"I know that you are going to kill Lydia tomorrow night. That you're going to stab her and enjoy every minute of it. I might be a silly little girl but I know a lot more than most..." Gasped Carly

"I'm gonna kill you." Said Kira squeezing harder.

"That's the same thing you said to Lydia as you plunged your sword into her chest." Said Carly

"Shut up! You might know my plans but you won't be here to stop it. You'll be long dead." Said Kira squeezing Carly throat harder.

"K...ill meeee. But the...en every...one will kn...n...now you're a kill...er." Gasped Carly

"If you speak one word..." Said Kira lifting her hands.

"You'll kill me, and that's fine. But at least I'll die knowing I tried to stop you." Coughed Carly as she rubbed her throat. She then grabbed her bag and headed in the house, pretending none of that just happened.

Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Asked Kira knowing the familar breathing. She wanted to kill these heroes as bad as the next but the doctors were still frightening. Even if she was evil.

"Your first target has been determined." Said the surgeon

"Lydia Martin?" Asked Kira

"Correct." Said the surgeon

"What about this girl…" Said Kira

"We know." Said the surgeon

"What are we gonna do about her?" Asked Kira

"Bring the girl to us." Said the surgeon

"What about Lydia?" Asked Kira

"Once we have Carly, you may take out Lydia Martin." Said the surgeon

"How will I get her away from the pack?" Asked Kira

"Find a way." Said the surgeon hanging up. Nothing more but silence on the other line. So Kira put her phone in her pocket and headed back inside.

"I wanted to say sorry, for getting you hurt." Said Stiles coming over to Carly who was sitting at the counter, alone. Knowing that Kira was going to do something awful.

"Liam explained everything, I should be the one saying sorry." Said Carly

"Just let me say it, I need know I said it." Said Stiles

"Okay." Said Carly giving her full attention to Stiles.

"I'm sorry I broke your arm and almost killed you. You're cursed because of me and I'm sorry for that. But tell me one thing…" Said Stiles feeling like the monster he was.

"What?" Asked Carly interrupting Stiles.

"What did you see, when you had that vision?" Asked Stiles

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Not yet anyway." Said Carly as she quickly looked around the room. Kira was distracted so hopefully she wasn't listening. Carly took a deep breath and turned back to face Stiles.

"Why?" Asked Stiles

"Because Kira will be listening." Said Carly

"What's wrong with Kira? If she hears the conversation, what does it matter?" Asked Stiles

"She's being controlled by the Dread Doctors. I saw them inject something into Kira's eye and since then they have been controlling her. She has been evil for weeks, maybe months and no one has noticed. No one has noticed because no one wants it to be true." Said Carly

"That can't be true." Said Stiles

"That's what I saw and nothing I've seen has been false, unless they change their mind or someone stops it." Said Carly

"If this was true, she'd be a villain and she has done nothing but help." Said Stiles

"It's an act. She's been playing you guys for weeks, pretending to be the goody two shoes she always is. But she's not, not anymore. She is a emotionless killing machine and she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants." Said Carly

"And what does she want?" Asked Stiles

"She's wants to kill every last one of you, starting with Lydia." Said Carly

"You're joking." Said Stiles

"She's going to drive her samurai sword through Lydia on the north side of the school building. I saw the whole thing happen and I don't think you want to see it as well. Kira will kill Lydia, unless you do something about it." Said Carly

"Are you sure she'd do this?" Asked Stiles

"Yes." Said Carly

"Why can't you tell Scott or at least Lydia?" Asked Stiles

"Because I won't be here much longer." Said Carly looking over to Kira who looked evilly back at her. She saw she would be taken a week ago so she knew what was coming. She was just hoping to have more time. To say goodbye.

"Why?" Asked Stiles

"I heard Kira talking with the Dread Doctors, she's supposed to take me to them." Said Carly lying about how she heard the information.

"We need to tell everyone." Said Stiles getting up.

"Don't." Said Carly grabbing his wrist.

"But…" Said Stiles

"If you tell, Kira will know I told and will kill Lydia even earlier. I won't risk another's life for mine. Not anymore." Said Carly pulling Stiles back into his seat.

"When is she supposed to kill Lydia?" Asked Stiles

"Tomorrow night." Said Carly

"Then what do I do?" Asked Stiles

"Keep quiet, and lie. When it comes time for Kira to kill Lydia, you protect her." Said Carly

"What about you?" Asked Stiles

"Don't worry about me, I can protect myself." Said Carly not sounding very confident.

She's had these powers for a year and she's been a werewolf for less than two days. What's next? Getting possessed by a ghost? She was surprised how well everyone took her secret, most would call her crazy. It was nice to feel liked for a change, even if it is only for a short while.


	13. Part 2: Chapter Three

After hours of hanging out and celebrating getting Stiles back, things started to slow down. Carly felt awkward around Liam's friends but she tried, since she was probably never going to be able to go home. As a kid she lived up in Beacon Hills but moved at the age of 8, so everyone old enough or who cared remembered who she was. She was only at the high school because she wanted to see Liam and tell him. But since the bomb and her becoming a werewolf she just hasn't had the time.

"I think I'm gonna go home, I don't want my mom to worry. Ever since I was in the hospital she's been really overprotective." Said Lydia slowly getting off the couch.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to. Carly you, coming?" Said Liam

"In a second." Said Carly hugging Liam

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Said Scott

"Actually we have a few weeks off of school, because of the construction." Said Lydia

"Even better." Said Scott

"Bye." Said Liam heading out doorway.

"Relax it's over now." Said Lydia

"I have a feeling it's just the beginning." Said Stiles as Lydia hugged him, "We need to talk about what happened upstairs."

"Soon." Said Lydia as she started for the door. He knew what was gonna happen but could do nothing to stop it. At least not for now.

"I'd like to freshen up before I head out. Where's your bathroom?" Asked Carly walking over to Stiles.

"Up the stairs and to the left." Said Stiles pointing toward the stairs.

"Thanks." Said Carly

"I think I'll freshen up as well." Said Kira

Carly let Kira go first and once Kira was out of sight she stopped. When Scott left, she mouthed something to Stiles. She mouthed, "Save Lydia." knowing she probably wasn't leaving that bathroom by herself.

Stiles mouthed back, "I will, I promise."

Then Carly made her way up the stairs to the bathroom, where Kira was waiting. She was leaning up against the tan counter. When Carly entered Kira looked up with an evil grin. But Carly wasn't scared, what happened to her, she deserved it. For everything she did.

"I thought you'd be waiting." Said Carly

"I know you told Stiles." Said Kira

"Then you know he'll stop at nothing to protect everyone, especially Lydia." Said Carly

"You have only known him for about a day, maybe less. How do you know anything about him?" Said Kira getting defensive. Even if she wanted them all dead, she wanted Carly dead even more and she was getting very annoying.

"Because this isn't the first vision I've had of you guys." Said Carly

"How much do you know?" Asked Kira

"A lot more than you think " Said Carly

"How much?" Asked Kira grabbing a sharp metal nail file from Melissa's makeup bag.

"I know that the night you were coming back to town the Dread Doctors stabbed a needle into you eye and made you a monster." Said Carly

"I am not a monster. Scott and his pack have hurt a lot of people. I am doing the world a favor." Said Kira crossing her arms.

"When Stiles killed, it was the nogitsune in control. Liam, Lydia and even Malia have never killed an innocent on purpose. Scott the all powerful true alpha hasn't even killed anyone. How are they the bad guys?" Said Carly

"You can hurt someone without killing them. Besides, Scott did curse Liam, Stiles and you when he didn't have to." Said Kira

"He turned all of us to save our lives." Said Carly

"He saved your life once, but he can't save you this time." Said Kira stabbing the nail file into Carly's stomach.

"Aw…." Said Carly holding the bleeding wound.

"That is the best thing I've done all day." Said Kira putting one hand on Carly's shoulder and other starting to twist the file. As she twisted, she could hear the flesh tearing, and blood flowing. This is the first time today she actually got to do something fun, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Ah...what are you gonna do kill me or are you going to take me to your bosses?" Said Carly holding back her urge to scream.

"They are not my bosses, we're partners. Get it through your thick skull, I am no one's pet." Said Kira punching Carly so hard she became unconscious.

"What was that?" Asked Scott

"I think someone screamed." Said Malia

"I'll go check it out." Said Stiles

"I think it'd be better if I went, we don't know…" Said Scott

"I think I can handle it." Said Stiles running up the stairs. When he made it to the bathroom the door was ajar, and from the crack Stiles saw movement. He opened the door to find blood on the floor and Kira dragging an unconscious Carly out the window.

"Stop!" Yelled Stiles

"I can't, not till everyone is dead." Said Kira

"Why?" Asked Stiles

"Because heroes don't always win. You should know that better than anyone. You could have helped me Stiles but now your back to your original bland self." Said Kira

"Then why save me?" Asked Stiles

"Because I'm a fox and foxes are amazing tricksters." Said Kira jumping out the dark window with Carly on her back.

"What happened?" Asked Scott running into the room. Kira and Carly were both gone and there was blood all over the floor. Who caused this and why?

"You wouldn't believe me." Said Stiles

"Try me." Said Scott

After Stiles explained everything, Scott responded, "It can't be true."

"The Dread Doctors messed with her mind, she is being controlled." Said Stiles

"But she helped us, why is she doing this now?" Asked Malia

"I have a feeling it has something to do with Carly." Said Stiles

"Why?" Asked Malia

"The Dread Doctors could control her this entire time but did nothing, why?" Said Stiles

"To attack us when we wouldn't expect it." Said Scott

"But she went berserk killing the nogitsune." Said Stiles

"Maybe they wanted the nogitsune dead." said Malia

"But he was an ally who could get away with stuff, they couldn't. They needed him, they didn't want him dead." Said Stiles

"Then why?" Asked Scott

"I don't know." Said Stiles as Liam entered the house.

"Where's Carly? I've been waiting for like 20 minutes." Said Liam walking through the front door. Everyone looked nervous but why were they nervous? What was going on that Carly wasn't with them, where was she?

"She's gone." Said Malia

"What do you mean, gone?" Asked Liam

"Kira took her to the Dread Doctors." Said Stiles

"How could she?" Said Liam under his breath.

"I don't know. But we were thinking that she did this because she's being controlled." Said Stiles

"But Carly is innocent. Why would they want her?" Asked Liam

"Her visions tell the future, if they used her they'd be unstoppable." Said Scott

"But how did they know she even existed?" Asked Malia

"I don't know." Said Stiles

"But you always know." Said Liam getting angry. Stiles started this. If he never got possessed, Carly would fine and he wouldn't have lost her again. He can't lose her. He just can't.

"I'm not psychic, I'm just observant." Said Stiles

"You caused all of this!" Yelled Liam tackling Stiles

"Liam calm down." Said Scott trying to pull Liam off Stiles.

"It wasn't my fault." Said Stiles blocking his face.

"You got her hurt. You started everything. You're the reason any of this is happening!" Yelled Liam transforming into werewolf form and howling into Stiles face.

"It's not my fault!" Howled Stiles transforming into werewolf form and throwing Liam off him.

"I'll rip you apart!" Yelled Liam running at Stiles

"Stop! This is not going to get her back." Said Scott standing in the middle, putting one hand on Stiles and one hand on Liam.

"I didn't cause her kidnapping, okay? She came to me with the information about Kira, she trusts me. So you should too." Said Stiles

"Then you got any ideas on how we can save her?" Asked Liam

"What if she's already dead?" Asked Malia

"I won't let that happen." Said Scott

Suddenly Lydia burst through the door, " I know where she is."

"How?" Asked Liam

"Because I can feel her dying." Said Lydia

* * *

Carly woke up in the middle of a musty room tied down to a wood chair with zip ties. The walls and floors were both made of cement. There were no windows and the only way out was one little door on the other side of the room. When her vision became clear, Kira was standing in front of her; still wearing that evil grin.

"She's awake!" Yelled Kira

"Mhm." Mumbled Carly as she was still pulling herself together.

"Time to meet my friends." Said Kira as the Dread Doctors enter.

"Subject appears normal." Said the surgeon getting close to Carly. He lightly pulled her eyelids apart so he could see her eyeballs.

"You must be the Dread Doctors, you're scarier then I remembered. What I saw made you look like weak links; losers even." Said Carly confident.

"Subject is calm." Said the surgeon circling around Carly.

"That's because I'm not scared of you." Said Carly as the surgeon jabbed her in the ribs.

"Hey!" Growled Carly as her eyes turned pink.

"When In werewolf form, eyes are pink." Said the surgeon

"What are you gonna do to her?" Asked Kira

"Her powers are not at full capacity because of werewolfism." Said the surgeon

"Must fix." Said the two doctors coming forward with a bunch of tools; all of them were sharp and metal. For the first time since this mess, Carly was scared. She wasn't scared of dying, just the pain beforehand. She was not good with pain, not at all.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Carly wiggling in her chair.

"Must remove werewolf." Said one of the other doctors.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Carly in a high pitched voice. When she got scared her voice always got higher in tone.

"A while back the doctors created a chimera that craved blood." Said Kira

"Like a vampire..." Whispered Carly

"Yes, like a vampire. He died early on, only a few weeks after his transformation actually. He could have done so much if Malia hadn't killed him. Anyways, he was the first real life vampire or at least close to one. He was a great weapon." Said Kira

"So how does that make me human again?" Asked Carly

"In lore, werewolves and vampires have always been mortal enemies. Every story written says that werewolves hate vampires and vice versa. So the doctors tested a theory on a few humans." Said Kira sounding so smart. Even though she was the idiot working with those monsters.

"What theory?" Asked Carly

"That a werewolf could be cured by vampire bite or blood. So they took a few teens and tested it. When werewolves were injected with the blood it cured them but any vampire-like subjects died instantly; from very terrible and bloody deaths." Said Kira

"So you're going to inject me with "vampire" blood?" Asked Carly trying get out of the chair. That did not sound fun and she really didn't like needles. Like a super phobia of all needle phobias.

"Yeah, and the best part is that since vampires are undead and werewolves are not, you're gonna feel a lot of pain. It will be fun to watch." Said Kira smiling from ear to ear.

"How much pain?" Asked Carly trying to get out of the chair as the surgeon brought over a large syringe with an even bigger needle. This week was just not Carlys week.

"You're going to die and come back over and over." Said Kira

"You mean it's going to feel like my dying." Said Carly

"No, I literally mean your going to die. Eventually, the werewolf part of you won't be able to heal you, so the last time you come back you'll be human." Said Kira

"And if it doesn't work?" Asked Carly

"You'll die." Said Kira holding Carly down as the surgeon injected a giant needle into Carly's forearm.

"This will go on for hours, maybe even days, depending on the person." Said Kira

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Carly as fire flooded her veins, burning at her nerves.

She could hear her heartbeat as clear as day but something was wrong; It was as if someone was trying to make it stop.

"You hear that?" Asked Kira

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Carly

"That's your heart stopping, slowly and painfully until there's nothing left." Said Kira

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Carly, her screaming went on for minutes until her head dropped and silence rang out.


	14. Part 2: Chapter Four

"How do you know it's her?" Asked Liam

"Who else would be put in that much pain?" Said Lydia holding her side. Normally when someone died she was just drawn to them, no pain involved. But this time was different, maybe it was because Carly was different; who knows. All Lydia knew was that Carly was in a lot of pain, crippling pain.

"If they kill her, I don't know what I'll do…" Growled Liam as his eyes turned yellow. His breathing quickened and anger was spreading across his face. Scott noticed the change as he grabbed Liam's arm.

"Calm down, Liam." Said Scott holding Liam back.

"How do I calm down when a person I love is dying?" Asked Liam

"Just stay calm, if you're angry you'll do more bad than good. If want to help her you need to stay focused." Said Scott

"I can't. All I want to do is rip someone apart. With my strength, I can get her back." Said Liam

"I know you believe that but it's not the way. I've been stuck in your shoes on multiple occasions, so I understand. My mom was gonna be sacrificed, Stiles got kidnapped, Lydia's gotten kidnapped, you when you were thrown in that well. I've know the feeling all too well, and I've always stayed calm. So just stay calm." Said Scott letting go of Liam.

"I'll try." Said Liam nodding his head as he gave Scott a small smile.

"Okay so...how long have you had this feeling that Carly was dying?" Asked Stiles

"Ever since Kira took Carly." Said Lydia as her legs gave out. Stiles took a step forward and caught her. He kept her standing as she leaned against him. Malia noticed the closeness so she continued the conversation.

"You know she got taken?" Asked Malia hiding the hate she was feeling right now.

"I was texting my mom and when I was about to leave, I saw Kira jump out the window." Said Lydia

"Do you know which way they went?" Asked Liam

"No, it was too dark. But if you remember I am attracted to dead bodies, if we wait a bit I'll just go there and you can follow me…." Said Lydia realizing what she just said after it was too late.

"But that means she's dead..." Said Liam

"We'll find another way." Said Scott

"Will we?" Asked Liam

"We'll try." Said Scott

"Is she even alive?" Asked Liam looking over at Lydia. She looked really pale but not as bad as before.

"I don't know." Said Lydia with confusion.

"How do you not know?" Asked Liam

"Whenever someone dies I get a feeling in the pit my stomach to get to a certain place. This time is different because I'm in pain, but I still had the urge to find her. I was about to head off when the feeling just stopped, like..." Said Lydia

"She woke up." Said Stiles

"Yeah. Whatever the Dread Doctors are doing to her, I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Said Lydia leaning her head on Stiles while she regained her composure.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here." Said Stiles starting to undo the zip tie on Carly's arm. She was only half conscious but she recognized the voice. She knew he was in danger but there wasn't much she could do.

"No, they'll catch you." Whispered Carly, opening her eyes.

"It's fine. As long as you get out, then it doesn't matter what happens to me." Said Stiles getting one of her hands loose.

"Look out!" Screamed Carly as he turned around to get stabbed my Kira's blade. It stopped only an inch away from his heart and Kira knew it.

"Stiles, stop trying to be the hero; to be Scott. It's gonna get you killed." Kira whispered into his ear. Kira kinda liked Stiles, at least the void part anyway. But if he kept being the hero, she'd have to kill him because heroes get in the way.

"I'd rather die a hero then live long enough to become the villain." Said Stiles pushing Kira away.

"You already are the villain." Said Kira stabbing it into his heart.

"Aw..." Said Stiles falling to the floor lifeless.

"Nooooo!" Screamed Carly as she woke up.

Carly opened her eyes and realized she was still tied to the chair. She was still in the cement room, none of that had happened. Not yet, anyway. This is when Carly noticed Kira.

"You must have had a vision, seeing as you screamed yourself awake. What was it about? Was it about me?" Asked Kira getting real close to Carly.

"It was nothing important." Said Carly

"Everything you see is important." Said Kira pointing a knife at Carly's neck.

"I thought you'd be gone by now, killing Lydia." Said Carly changing the subject.

"All of them will come here to save you. If I can take them out in one blow, then my mission is complete." Said Kira walking around Carly twisting the knife in her hands.

"How do you know if they'll even come?" Asked Carly

"Liam is your family, Stiles will feel guilty and Scott is the hero. They'll come and bring everyone along with them." Said Kira getting real close to Carly's face.

"What did the doctor's promise you, if you killed all of them? Money? Power? Respect?" Asked Carly as Kira started to become annoyed.

"They promised I'd get to go home and back to my life." Said Kira

"They're never gonna let you go, you must know that." Said Carly

"We're partners, they will keep their side of the bargain. If they don't, I kill them and take my leave. As simple as that." Said Kira with a big smile.

"You're lying to yourself." Said Carly

"Maybe I am, but so are you." Said Kira

"What are you talking about?" Asked Carly as the pain started up again. Her veins lit on fire; like lava was running through them. The fire was headed toward her heart and the beats started to slow.

"Your moms car crash wasn't an accident." Said Kira

"Yeah it was...Ahhhh!" Screamed Carly

"We both know what hit your car that night and it was no deer." Said Kira

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly

* * *

"Ahh!" Screamed Lydia as she fell to her knees. She felt as if her heart was being crushed in someone's hand. Then while someone crushed it, they lit it on fire. She could barely breathe; it was so bad she could feel her eyes getting wet with tears.

"What's happening?" Asked Stiles as he bent down to help her up. Malia noticed the way he grabbed Lydia's arm and she knew something was going on. She would have to talk to Stiles later.

"It's Carly." Gasped Lydia as Stiles helped her to her feet.

"Is she…" Said Liam

"She's dying." Said Lydia

"We could call Kira and make her give Carly back?" Said Liam

"Why don't we listen?" Said Scott pointing to his ear.

"That's probably a better plan." Said Liam as everyone listened for Carly. Next door a cat was playing with yarn, down the road a child was laughing, 4 blocks from their location a person was yelling at their ex, and finally they heard her across town. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in a cement room. It was a basement and they recognized it.

"She's at school." Said Scott, Malia, and Liam at the exact same moment.

"I couldn't find her voice." Said Stiles

"That's because you need more practice. Once this is over, I'll teach you." Said Scott

"We know where she is, let's go." Said Liam heading toward the door.

"I think we should wait." Said Stiles

"If you want to wait that's fine, but I'm going." Said Liam running out the door.

"Liam!" Yelled Malia but he was gone.

"We have to go after him." Said Lydia

"Okay. Lydia and Stiles take the jeep and Malia and I will take Malia's car." Said Scott

"Why do they get to go together?" Asked Malia with clear annoyance.

"Because I need you to be ready. Stiles and Lydia will be in the back for search and rescue." Said Scott

"I think I can handle myself." Said Stiles

"I'm not taking any chances, now let's go." Said Scott as Stiles helped Lydia outside.

Everyone got in their vehicles. Scott drove in front, while Stiles followed close behind. It was a slow ride and silence was killing her, so Lydia decided to start a conversation. Silence was a gift when it came to her abilities. But silence is just too quiet.

"Stiles?" Asked Lydia

"Yeah?" Said Stiles as gave her a quick glance and then returned his attention to the wheel.

"I know it happened a while ago but I never asked. Why didn't you tell anyone we kissed?" Asked Lydia really wondering. She knew he had a crush on her, so why wouldn't he want to tell someone he finally got the kiss; even if it was to save his life.

"I didn't think you wanted me to tell anyone." Said Stiles

"Thanks for that…" Said Lydia twiddling her thumbs and looking down at her feet. It was nice of him to think of her.

"I also thought you didn't want people to know because you would get embarrassed." Said Stiles

"You thought I'd get embarrassed?" Asked Lydia with surprise.

"Yeah because I'm not your type." Said Stiles

"My type?" Asked Lydia

"Hot, popular, and strong. You go for the buff bad boys and I am far from either of those. You and I know it was to bring me back to reality but once people found out, rumors would spread. I didn't want to hurt your popularity." Said Stiles

"Oh…" Said Lydia

After some awkward silence Lydia spoke up, "Stiles about earlier…"

"Yeah..." Said Stiles

"I meant what I said." Said Lydia truthfully. She had never seen Stiles in this way and a few years back she would have been disgusted. Ever since that kiss, things have changed.

"So did I." Said Stiles glancing over at her.

"But you have Malia?" Said Lydia

"I love Malia, I do, but I've only known her for three years. I've known you since third grade, I will always love you. Nothing will change that." Said Stiles

"I had no idea." Said Lydia as they arrived at the school.

"Me and Malia will go in front, you guys stay in back." Said Scott as they entered the school. When it was empty and dark the school could be pretty spooky. Probably because so many horrible things happened there. It was a horror house, literally.

They head down the dark corridor when Stiles begins to hear a voice, "Stiles? I know you can here me Stiles."

Stiles could tell instantly that it was Kira so he looked round and round but he couldn't spot her. He tried to use all his senses but something was blocking it. The group continued walking as he whispered, "Where's Carly?"

"She's next to me. Dead." Whispered Kira is a ghostly tone.

"What did you do to her?" Whispered Stiles

"We made her better. She'll be on our team and fight for our cause. You should join us Stiles; join the winning team." Said Kira

"I will never join you. I am not the nogitsune; I might have the memories but I am trying to push those down. I don't want to be the bad guy." Whispered Stiles as they made it to the basement door.

"Are you talking to someone?" Asked Malia

"No. Why would you think that?" Said Stiles awkwardly

"Just nevermind." Said Malia

"We're coming to save Carly and defeat you." Whispered Stiles as they made their way down the stairs.

"Scott can try and so can Lydia and Malia. But you on the other hand, won't be with them." Said Kira as someone pulled Stiles into the darkness of a side passageway.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Scott as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait. Where's Stiles?" Asked Lydia looking around.

"Stiles!" Yelled Malia but there was no answer.

"We'll find him, let's just save Carly first. Stiles can take care of himself." Said Scott as the others followed him through a creaky wooden door. They walked into a giant cement room with no windows or any natural sources of light. It was almost completely empty, almost.

"You finally made it to the party." Said Kira as everyone noticed the limp Carly tied to a wooden chair, Liam chained to a wall, and Stiles passed out on the floor.

"Let them go!" Yelled Scott with a growl.

"This isn't you." Said Malia

"This is me, a better me. I used to be weak and now I can take you all down. I don't even have to think twice." Said Kira with a twisted smile.

"Kira, please let them go." Said Lydia

"Once I finish my mission, there will be no one to save." Said Kira

"What did you do to Carly?" Asked Malia as she noticed how pale and sick she looked. Malia might not have much empathy but she felt bad for the girl. She got thrown into this against her will; all Carly wanted was to see her cousin but instead she got turned, kidnapped, and struck with pain.

"We're fixing her curse." Said Kira

"You mean…" Said Scott

"We're making her human." Said Kira


	15. Part 2: Chapter Five

"How? That's not even possible; I would know, I've tried." Said Scott as Lydia and Malia glanced over at him. Scott hated who he became for a while after he was turned. He's become more accepting, but if there was any chance to go back, he would have done it.

"The Dread Doctors are very skilled in many a thing. For hours, maybe even days, she will wake up and then die again. The very last time she wakes up she'll be human and the doctors can't wait." Said Kira with a grin.

"That's why I felt the pain suddenly disappear." Whispered Lydia to herself.

"Good observation, Lydia." Said Kira as she turned toward the others, "What makes this situation even better is every time it happens, she's in excruciating pain. Her heart gets crushed, lava runs through her veins, and everything tingles like thousands of needles stabbing every pore. It's the perfect kind of torture."

"Shut up!" Growled Liam

"Finally, you're awake." Said Kira walking over to Carly.

"Stay away from her." Said Liam eyes turning yellow. He struggled against the chains as anger spread across his face. No one was gonna hurt his cousin, not if he could help it.

"Carly, I need you to wake up." Said Kira digging a nail into the back of Carly's neck.

Carly twitched and jumped awake. She looked around with wide eyes, noticing all Liam's friends. She didn't want more people getting hurt, and her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Leave her alone." Said Liam finally breaking through the chains.

"I will let her go, but first, let's have some fun." Said Kira as Scott, Malia and Liam collapsed in pain. Every blood vessel in their brains were being popped over and over again, fast enough where they couldn't heal. It was so painful that their vision started to blur.

"Please…just kill me, leave them alone." Said Carly

"I'm not allowed to kill you, but I can kill her." Said Kira pointing at Lydia.

"Lydia run!" Screamed Carly as Lydia ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Once they don't need you anymore, I'll kill you myself." Said Kira running after Lydia.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Asked Lydia backing away. Kira had the scariest look on her face, and Lydia knew what was coming. She was just hoping someone would come to her rescue. She knew from the look in Kira's eyes that Kira was going to kill her, so she decided to stall as long as she could.

"Stiles!" Screamed Carly as he started to move.

"Mhm…" Said Stiles opening his eyes.

"I need you to untie me." Said Carly

"Of course." Said Stiles ripping the zip ties off. There were red marks, but her werewolf healing made them vanish. Stiles helped Carly to her feet so she could lean against the chair.

"You need to go now...ahhh…" Said Carly leaning against the wood chair.

"Are you okay?" Asked Stiles

"I'm fine, you have bigger worries." Said Carly as realization hit Stiles in the face like a dodgeball.

"Lydia…" Said Stiles running out of the room.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Kira flipping out her belt, as it transformed into its samurai form. She got it from her mother, and boy did she love it. Much better than the typical samurai sword. Hers was special, and better for killing.

"Kira it's me, Lydia, your friend. I need you to see that." Said Lydia

"I know. But I'm still gonna kill you!" Said Kira running after Lydia. Kira chased Lydia down a few winding halls till they hit a corner. Lydia tried to find a way out, but she was trapped.

"I'm your friend." Repeated Lydia

"Not anymore." Said Kira as if in slomotion the blade aimed for Lydia. Stiles knew he didn't have time so he ran from his hiding spot and pushed Lydia out of the way. Instead of the blade going through her, it went through him. He would heal, she would not.

"Stiles!" Screamed Lydia as she turned to see the blade going through Stiles' stomach. Worry filled her body as she tried to get closer. The minute she took a step he gestured her to back up, "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you." Said Lydia

"Find everyone, go now!" Yelled Stiles as Lydia ran down the hall. She looked back and their eyes met for only a split second. She nodded and vanished around a corner.

"Brave little wolf, trying to be a hero he can never be. I might not have got Lydia, but I can kill you just as well. The end goal is to kill you all, so going out of order shouldn't be a problem." Said Kira pushing the sword deeper.

"Ahh...then do it. Kill me." Said Stiles falling to his knees.

"Why are you so hell bent on dying?" Asked Kira

"I...I...I killed too many people to say I'm innocent. Last time people kept telling me...eee...it wasn't me and eventually I believed that. But as the nogitsune killed I felt strong, and...ahh...at points happy; that's not something heroes do. I might not be the villain anym...m...more, but it doesn't mean I don't deserve to die." Said Stiles breathing heavily.

"Kira stop!" Yelled Scott

"Please just let him go." Asked Carly leaning against the wall. The pain was slowly coming back, but she couldn't let it show. She couldn't let them worry, not for her.

"You freed her." Said Kira as she turned to look at Scott.

"Yeah we did, and we are gonna free him to." Said Scott

"My mission is to kill all of you, why would I let him go?" Said Kira

"We weren't asking!" Yelled Malia as she tackled Kira away from Stiles. When she had the chance, Lydia ran up to Stiles and pulled the sword out. She then put his arm around her neck and helped him back over to the group.

"You saved Lydia." Said Carly as Stiles made it over to them.

"Yeah I guess I did." Said Stiles as he smiled at Lydia and she smiled back.

"Gahh!" Said Carly falling to her knees

"What's wrong?" Asked Liam

"It's happening again, ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly

"Kira, please don't do this." Said Malia

"It must be done." Said Kira sliding Malia across the floor to the rest of the pack. When they were distracted dealing with Malia, Kira put her arm around Carly's neck and dragged her to her feet, putting her in a chokehold.

"Kira, let's talk about this." Said Liam

"Ahhh!" Screamed Carly as her iris' turned pink.

"Thinking is for heroes. Thinking is for people who actually care. But in my case I am neither a hero nor do I care." Said Kira grabbing her samurai sword that still had Stiles' blood on the blade.

"Don't do anything rash. Kira, she is just a girl caught in the crossfire; please don't do this." Said Stiles as Kira opened a hidden compartment on the hilt of the sword. Inside was a button, when she pushed it her sword turned into a small dagger.

"Did you tell them?" Asked Kira

"Tell us what?" Asked Scott

"I wanted to tell Liam personally...ahh…" Gasped Carly as pain surged through her body. Her legs were wobbly, her hands tingly, and her vision kept going blurry.

"Tell him." Said Kira

"Mhm." Said Carly

"Tell him!" Yelled Kira as she put the blade up to Carly's neck. She pushed enough for discomfort but not enough to draw blood.

"I didn't just come to town to see you. There's something I wanted to tell you. After everything that has happened, I haven't had the chance." Said Carly

"Okay?" Said Liam

"A year ago my mom was driving me home from a sleepover, because I got in a fight with one of my friends. On the way home a deer ran out into the road causing the car to slide into a tree. I was banged up but al..ive...e...e. I looked over to my mom and she wasn't so lucky. A second later, I had my first vision of all the memories I had of her. At first I thought it was my life flashing before my eyes, but then 9 months ago...ahhh...I had a vision of my brother breaking his leg. Two days later, he was in the hospital because he was beaten up and got his leg broken." Said Carly in tears.

"That's horrible." Said Lydia

"How come no one told me…" Said Liam with tears in his eyes.

"My dad didn't want to hurt you. He knew you were doing well at this new school, and he didn't want you to act out. Next month, he is actually getting married to a woman named Amy...m...m...my." Said Carly in a whole lot of pain.

"How could he get over your mom that quick?" Asked Liam

"I think he just wants us to be back to the way we were and he's using that woman to do it." Said Carly

"Why did you tell us this?" Asked Scott

"Because the thing that made them crash wasn't a deer." Said Kira

"Ahh..this wolf ran out into the middle of the road so we swerved. It rained the day before so the road was kinda slippery. Right when we were about to crash, I saw the wolf transform into a woman." Said Carly

"A werewolf." Said Liam

"Can you tell them who it was?" Asked Kira

"It was Amy. Amy killed my mom." Said Carly

"That's awful." Said Malia

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Asked Liam

"No one would believe me." Said Carly

"Why tell us this, why do you care?" Asked Scott

"Because Amy wasn't a natural werewolf. She was one of the first successes for the Dread Doctors, just like Theo." Said Kira as she looked at her wrist as if their was a watch,"Oh, time for me and Carly to go; time flies when you're having fun."

"You are not leaving with Carly." Said Liam as he growled.

"I will and I can. She is in too much pain for a human to take. Why don't I make the process faster?" Said Kira pointing the dagger at Carly's stomach. The tip of the dagger was touching Carly's shirt.

"This isn't you." Said Scott

"Everyone has a dark side." Said Kira

"This isn't your dark side, you are being controlled." Said Lydia

"I was told not to touch Carly. If I was being controlled, would I do this?" Asked Kira stabbing the blade into Carly's stomach.

"Ahhh…." Gasped Carly as blood started to seep through the wound.

"Why?" Asked Liam as a tear fell down.

"Because I need you to feel pain, the more pain you people feel, the easier it will be to kill you." Said Kira

"Just give Carly to us, and we can talk about this." Said Scott

"I can't, the Dread Doctors need her. No one defies them and lives." Said Kira

"Ahhh." Said Carly as her hands were painted red.

"Please…" Said Liam

"Sorry, but heroes don't always win." Said Kira disappearing with Carly.


	16. Part 2: Chapter Six

"I should've done something..." Said Liam as he punched the wall; leaving a dent in the brick. He never knew how much pain she'd been in, he was in the dark. He should've known about the crash, he should've protected her, he should've done more.

"We'll get her back." Said Scott as he squeezed Liam's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure you believe that." Snapped Liam as he pushed Scott's hand away.

"I want to find her…" Said Scott as Liam turned to face him with anger in his eyes.

"You despise what you did to her and you hate Carly just a little bit too. Everytime I say her name or you look at her, I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to save her because if you do then more problems will come your way. You would rather let her die, then save her life!" Yelled Liam

"I saved her for you. Yes, I despise what I did to her, but that look in my eyes isn't hate. It's me being sorry that I got her into this mess. If she died like she was supposed to we wouldn't be in this mess, but I would feel even worse that I let another innocent die. Liam believe me, I want to save her!" Yelled Scott

"Stop fighting, this isn't going to fix anything." Said Stiles as they completely ignored him.

"If you really wanted to save her, you would have held Kira down while we escaped. You could've done anything necessary to save everyone, but you didn't. You're too much of a coward to hurt your precious girlfriend!" Yelled Liam as he got in Scott's personal space.

"She isn't in her right mind and she isn't just my girlfriend; she's your friend too. She was there the first time you turned, she was there through all your anger fits, and she was there when you needed a friend. Or have you forgotten?!" Yelled Scott getting closer to Liam.

"Stop!" Yelled Stiles as he put on hand on Liam and a hand on Scott, pushing them away from each other. Stiles getting in the way broke them out of their anger.

"Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we need to work together to get Carly back." Said Lydia

"What happens when we get her back? If we let her go home she'll be living with a murderer and not just any murderer, but a werewolf who was created by The Dread Doctors. How are we gonna keep her save? If she stays in town she'll be taken from her dad and brother, how do you explain that she can't come home? I say we cut our losses and leave her." Said Malia

"We are not leaving her." Said Liam moving away from Scott.

"We'll figure out the details later, first we need to get her back." Said Scott

"How are we gonna find her?" Asked Lydia

"Do you know her scent?" Asked Malia

"Not really." Said Liam

"Could you get a scent from blood?" Asked Stiles pointing to the small puddle of blood.

"Yeah, a very strong one." Said Scott crouching down beside it. He felt so bad that she had to go through all of this. She didn't deserve this, no one did.

"So, who wants to go first?" Asked Lydia

"I'll go first, she's my cousin." Said Liam bending over the blood, sniffing. The smell of cherries filled his senses as directions to her location filled his brain. He backed away as Malia, Scott and Stiles sniffed the blood; catching the scent.

"Alright, you all go rescue Carly. I'll go to Noshiko to figure out how to cure Kira. Then we can get more done at a faster rate." Said Lydia as Stiles gave her a reassuring look.

"Call us as soon as you find anything." Said Scott

"I will." Said Lydia leaving for Kira's.

"Let's go rescue her and this time no one is getting in my way." Said Liam as the group followed Carly's scent trail.

* * *

"How are we gonna cure Kira?" Asked Lydia, sitting down next to Noshiko. They needed to find a way to fix this, and fast. If they didn't, a lot of people could die, including her friends.

"Have you read the Dread Doctors' book?" Asked Noshiko

"Yeah, I have." Said Lydia

"In the book did it mention anything about curing people from The Dread Doctors hold? A spell, a potion, or even a pressure point?" Asked Noshiko

"I can't remember…" said Lydia

"What do you do when the answer is on the tip of your tongue?" Asked Noshiko

"I scream." Said Lydia

"Then scream." Said Noshiko

"But I…" Said Lydia as Noshiko grabbed Lydia's shoulder. She looked at her with confidence and strength. Noshiko knew it was the only way.

"Lydia scream." Said Noshiko

"Here goes nothing...Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Lydia in a very high pitched wail. Everything around them started to shake, even the walls looked like they were shaking. Noshiko covered her ears, but it still hurt anyway. Nothing she could do blocked the noise. So she held her hands over her ears until the screaming stopped.

"Anything?" Asked Noshiko rubbing her ear.

"Yeah I think so." Said Lydia

"What?" Asked Noshiko

"Someone who was a werewolf and got turned back into a human, has to inject their blood into Kira. Then she'll be back to her normal self, but the person who gave her blood will forget...everything that...happened since they were bit…." Said Lydia

"Aw...ah….aw." Loudly breathed Carly as she woke up. She looked around, but she did not recognize her surroundings. She searched the room until she spotted Kira by the front door.

"Finally, I thought you were never gonna wake up." Said Kira

"Where am I?" Asked Carly

"We're at Lydia's cabin." Said Kira

"Aw…" Said Carly moving to a different position on the wooden chair she was tied to. Why is she always tied to a wood chair? How about a comfy couch or recliner, even a wood chair with a cushion would be better than this.

"I got you good." Said Kira lifting Carly's shirt to show the stab wound.

"Get your hand off me." Said Carly

"Your wound is slowly healing, you should be human in a few hours." Said Kira grabbing an injector.

"Why does it matter, you're gonna kill me anyway." Said Carly

"The Doctors need you, so you won't die just yet." Said Kira

"What's that for?" Asked Carly noticing the device in Kira's hand.

"This is a small little electronic bug that's going to crawl around on your brain." Said Kira putting the injector up to Carly's neck. It was cold, shiny metal and when Kira pushed the button Carly felt nothing. Not even a tiny pinch.

After a bit of silence Kira spoke, "Scott's pack isn't gonna stop until they get you back, so this bug will do our job without us having to be near."

"What job?" Asked Carly

"Whenever the Doctors need to know something they'll push a button and whatever you see will appear on this screen." Said Kira as she turned on the t.v.

"Please…" Said Carly

"Show me where Lydia is." Said Kira pushing a button

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as everything around her washed away.

"I'll go to Noshiko to figure out how to cure Kira..." Said Lydia as Carly came back into reality.

"She's going to my mother to cure me, how sweet." Said Kira putting the remote down. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She turned back and gave a grin.

"Leave her out of it." Said Carly as her pupils turned light pink.

"You're barely a werewolf anymore you can't do anything to me." Said Kira

"She's your friend." Said Carly

"Don't you get it? I don't care." Said Kira getting close to Carly's face. There was a look of disgust and hatred in her eyes, one you could drown in. If you hadn't known her before, there is little chance you'd guess she wasn't evil the whole time.

"Where are you going?" Asked Carly struggling against the rope. She knew Kira was going after Lydia, but she wanted confirmation. Lydia didn't have claws to protect herself, she wouldn't be able to make it out alive.

"Lydia's alone, what do you think I'm doing?" Said Kira

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Asked Carly

"Yeah because Liam will be here in 5..4..3..2..1..." Said Kira sneaking out the back.

There was a moment of silence and then Liam came bursting through the front door. He looked around the room and when he spotted Carly, relief flooded his mind. He ran up to her and began untying the ropes. Tears of joy were in his eyes when he noticed that she was okay, at least for now.

"Liam!" Said Carly hugging him; tight. She was still weak from everything, but for now she was fine. Fine until she started dying once again.

"Where's Kira?" Asked Scott

"She's…" Said Carly

"Lydia…" Said Stiles running out of the cabin.

"Stiles?!" Yelled Malia as she followed him outside.

"Stiles, Malia, and I will deal with Kira. You two stay here and rest." Said Scott running after Stiles and Malia.

"Are you okay?" Asked Liam

"I'm fine but could you get me a glass of water." Said Carly hiding the remote behind her back.

"Of course." Said Liam as he exited the room. She needed to know how Lydia would die. She needed to help. She needed to do something.

"Show me how Lydia will die." Whispered Carly, pushing the button. Carly then held back her scream as everything washed away.

Suddenly, Carly was in a home she did not recognize. It was older and in the Japanese style, which looked very nice. Carly looked around until she noticed two figures talking to each other in another room. Carly slowed crept up and opened the door just far enough so she could see what was going on. Lydia was talking to an older woman, and they were focused in conversation.

"Then scream." Said Noshiko

"But I…" Said Lydia

"Lydia scream." Said Noshiko

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Lydia in a very high pitched wail. The walls shook and Carly had to cover her ears. Even in visions she could feel pain.

"Anything?" Asked Noshiko rubbing her ears.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Lydia

"What is it?" Asked Noshiko

"Someone who was a werewolf and got turned back into a human, has to inject their blood into Kira…." Began Lydia

"Well, well, well, trying to be the hero I see. You guys never seem to quit, even though you know you're going to lose. You are all like flies that keep flying into a house, knowing fully that one day someone will squash you." Said Kira as she interrupted Carly.

"Kira, I'm your friend and I want to save you." Said Lydia

"I don't need saving." Said Kira pulling out her belt samurai sword.

"Kira, I know my daughter is in there somewhere, and she would never kill her friend. She is too kind to hurt anyone who isn't evil. You must stop this. Be my daughter again." Said Noshiko

"Your daughter has been gone for a very long time. She was weak, shy, and pathetic. I get things done and I know how to kill." Said Kira

"I don't believe you." Said Noshiko moving in front of Lydia.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lydia

"She won't hurt me." Said Noshiko

"I'm not gonna let you risk your life for me." Said Lydia

"And I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Said Noshiko without moving a muscle.

"Move mother, I need to finish this." Said Kira grabbing her mom by the neck.

"Leave her alone." Gasped Noshiko

"It's my mission." Said Kira

"I won't let you." Gasped Noshiko

"Then I guess I have to dispose of you then. I didn't want to do this you leave me no choice. Goodbye, mother." Said Kira, throwing Noshiko across the room. Noshiko's head slammed into the stonework, causing blood to spew from her head.

"Kill me, I don't care anymore." Said Lydia

"Gladly." Said Kira as she stabbed her samurai sword through Lydia's stomach as everything came back.

"Carly? Hey, hey are you okay?" Asked Liam as Carly opened her eyes.

She looked up into Liam's worried eyes as he checked for injuries. She'd forgotten how protective he'd always been for her. Liam never had any siblings of his own so Carly was the closest thing he had. It meant a lot to know someone cared for her.

"I'm fine, just give me your phone." Said Carly getting back to the situation at hand.

"Did you have a vision?" Asked Liam

"It doesn't matter, just give me your phone." Said Carly looking for Lydia's number and dialing. She had to pick up, if she didn't then Lydia could already be dead.

"Hello?" Asked Lydia

"Are you at Kira's?" Asked Carly as relief spread across her face. She was so glad she'd seen the future and not the present. As long as Lydia got out of there she should be okay.

"I just got here, wait how did you..." Said Lydia

"Nevermind how I know, just get back in the car." Said Carly

"Why?" Asked Lydia

"Because Kira will be there any minute to kill you." Said Carly

"But we need to know how to cure her." Said Lydia

"I already know how to cure Kira." Said Carly

"How?" Asked Lydia as she got into the car slamming the door.

"You do?" Asked Liam

"I'll explain later, but I need you to come to your family's cabin right away. This is of upmost importance." Said Carly as Liam began looking at her with worry again. He did not like where this conversation was headed and Carly knew that.

"I'll be there as soom as I can." Said Lydia hanging up.

"How do you know how to cure Lydia?" Asked Liam

"I'll explain later. Call Stiles, Scott, and Malia I have something to say." Said Carly

"Are you…" Asked Liam

"I'm fine, just do it." Snapped Carly

"Okay, I'm on it." Said Liam going into the other room.

"I will save Kira even if it kills me." Whispered Carly as her body ached. Kira had done awful things to her but there was still a chance of saving Kira. Carly has lost a lot of people in a short amount of time and she wasn't gonna let Liam feel the same agony.


	17. Part 2: Chapter Seven

Scott followed close behind Stiles and Malia. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He snatched the phone from his pocket and recognized Liam's number, "Hey, what's up?"

"Get over here, right away. Carly thinks she knows how to cure Kira. We already called Lydia and she's on her way, so hurry it up." Said Liam without breathing.

"On our way." Said Scott ending the call. Stiles and Malia could hear the worried voice on the other line so they turned around and waited.

"Who was that?" Asked Stiles

"Liam, he wants us to come back to the cabin. Carly might know how to cure Kira. She could end all of this once and for all." Said Scott starting to walk back toward the cabin.

"What about Lydia?" Asked Stiles

"She's headed there now." Said Scott

"Alright, let's go." Said Stiles with relief spread across his face.

"Wait, Scott go on ahead. I need to talk to Stiles for a moment. Alone." Said Malia grabbing Stiles' hand; pulling him back toward the tree line. This was important and she needed to talk to him now.

"Don't be too long." Said Scott as he headed in the direction of the cabin.

"What's going on?" Asked Stiles

"You know what." Said Malia as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I do?" Said Stiles confused. She looked pissed and Stiles had no clue as to why. He must've done something bad that hurt her but he had no idea what made her mad.

"You ran out of the cabin to go save her, alone." Said Malia

"I didn't want my friend to die, is there something wrong with that?" Stated Stiles

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I know it meant more." Said Malia

"What do you mean?" Asked Stiles

"I've seen the way you've been acting around her since you woke up. The lingering hugs, the looks, and the way you two have been acting. What happened?" Said Malia

"Lydia?" Asked Stiles

"Who else have you been in love with since third grade." Said Malia

"How did…" Said Stiles

"People talk Stiles." Said Malia

"I've moved on. I love you." Said Stiles putting his hands on her crossed arms.

"I know you do but you love her too. I heard what happened in your room. I pretended that I didn't, that maybe you were just sleepy and not thinking straight, but I was wrong. I've always seen it, but I've tried to ignore it; to pretend you don't love Lydia. You'll sacrifice your life for her, or close. It's different now because you're with me, because you love me. The problem is you love her too. And now she said the words and so did you." Said Malia

"Malia….I.." Said Stiles

"At first it was nothing but when she was injured by Tracy, Theo kept talking about the look on your face as she laid there. So I looked back at the security footage, the look on your face wasn't a friend scared for a friend, it was you not wanting to lose Lydia. Your eyes looked like your heart had been shattered. It's clear as day." Said Malia

"I don't love her, I love you." Said Stiles

"I heard you say the words Stiles. No need to lie to me, especially when I heard your heartbeat speed up slightly faster at the words I don't." Said Malia ripping his hands off her arms, leaving him alone.

"What's this?" Asked Liam taking the remote from Carly's hands.

"I was trying to turn the T.V on when I had the vision." Said Carly taking it back and sticking it on the coffee table nearby. If he found out more things were wrong with her, he would worry even more. No one needed to worry for her, no one needed to get hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Liam

"Nothing to worry about." Said Carly lying.

About twenty minutes later, everyone had returned. Carly could feel the twinge of pain in her heart, but she pushed it down and waited. She needed to tell them before she'd fade into darkness once again.

"How do we cure Kira?" Asked Scott

"Yeah." Asked Stiles sitting down next to Malia, who then moved to stand away from Stiles. She hated being mad at him, but she just couldn't stand it any longer. When she moved away, Lydia noticed.

"I had a vision which told me how to cure Kira. Lydia and Noshiko were talking and in the vision you guys figured out how to cure Kira. You said that it was my mission and my mission alone." Said Carly summarizing her vision.

"We're gonna help you." Said Liam

"You can't." Said Carly

"Why can't we?" Asked Malia

"Because only I can do the job. " Said Carly

"Why are you the only one?" Asked Scott

"Because the only one able to cure Kira, is a werewolf turned human...annahhh." Said Carly holding her side.

"Why?" Asked Stiles

"Because I need to inject my blood into her...ahh." Said Carly as Liam noticed her pained expression.

"Can't someone else inject it?" Asked Malia

"If they try, they will die...eeeaaaahh." Said Carly lying through her teeth.

"Carly, are you…" Asked Liam

"Gahh!" Screamed Carly as she fell to the floor. Her insides felt like they were turning to jello, she could barely breath without pain. Everything around her started to spin and her heart started to get squeezed.

"Carly!" Screamed Liam

"It's happening again." Said Malia

"Carry her to the couch." Said Scott as he and Stiles laid her wiggling body on the couch.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly bending her back into an arch.

"It's gonna be fine." Said Lydia sitting next to Carly.

"No it's no...ahhhhhhhhh! Screamed Carly squeezing the cushion, ripping holes in it.

"Can't we do something?" Asked Liam

"I don't know, I've never seen this before." Said Scott

"I don't think anyone has seen this before." Said Stiles

"Ahhh!" Screamed Carly

"Check her eyes. The lighter her eyes the closer she is to human, right?" Said Malia

"Carly get angry." Said Lydia

"I'm plenty angry..ry..ah..rahh." Growled Carly as her eyes were so light pink they were almost white. Only tints of pink could be seen in splotches.

"By the looks of it, you will only have to go through this once or twice more." Said Liam as he sat next to Lydia and grabbed Carly's hand.

Carly's screaming lessened as pain surged through Liam. He felt hot all over and pain ripped through every organ. A single tear fell from his eye as he understood what Carly had been going through. It tore him apart to know he couldn't spare her from this agony.

"She's gone." Said Lydia as Carly's body stopped moving and her head fell to the side. Liam lifted his hand as he took deep breathes and leaned on the dinning room table for support.

"We can't let her inject the blood, it's too dangerous. She has been through too much already. She does not deserve anymore pain." Said Liam as he sat down in one the chairs and clutched his heart. He listened to his heartbeat slow to its regular rhythm as he calmed down.

"If she was telling the truth, she is the only one that can do it. If one of us tries, it could kill us." Said Malia

"I just want things to go back to normal; before the Dread Doctors came to town. Where I could go to school and my biggest problem was wolfing out in front of everyone. At least then innocent people like Carly wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire." Said Liam ran one of his hands through his mangled hair.

"Once Carly cures Kira, we will stop the Dread Doctors, and get back to normal." Said Scott

"Do you really think she can do it?" Asked Malia

"Yes, even if I have to hold down my girlfriend to do it." Said Scott as he looked over at Liam.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Asked, Liam, looking over at Carly as Lydia drapped a blanket over her. She looked like a prop from horror film; no life in her eyes.

"If she has made it through all that pain, she can do anything." Said Lydia looking at Carly's limp body.

* * *

"Did I mention that there are deadly side effects, to you becoming human." Said Kira

"No...ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as blood seeped onto her shirt.

"Well there is. After you finally become human, you have a few hours until you perish. You don't just perish in anyway, but whatever got you turned. People that are bitten will feel the pain of being bitten and bleed to death from it. In your case, you'll feel the bite and then you'll feel Theo's claws dig into you as you die." Said Kira

"It's the price I'm willing to pay." Said Carly as the vision faded into reality.

Carly sat up quickly as sweat soaked her clothes. She took deep breaths while she brushed a hand through her hair. The room was dark and the whole gang was sleeping. Carly turned to grab a glass of water from the coffee table when she noticed Kira standing a few feet away. She had all black clothing on, this helped her blend in with her surroundings. Even though Carly's eyes were becoming more human, she could still see Kira perfectly.

Kira's eyes moved toward the remote on the coffee table and Carly noticed. They stared at each other for few moments, wondering who would reach for it first. Carly saw Kira's hand twitch so she prepared to grab it.

"No." Said Carly trying to grab the remote before Kira could, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Sh! We don't wanna wake everyone now do we. This is probably the only rest they have gotten in a long while, ruining it would just be a waste." Whispered Kira putting the remote in her back pocket.

"Can't you just leave me alone." Whispered Carly

"The Doctors still need you and I'm just waiting for right moment, to end your sorry useless life." Whispered Kira

"I'd be happy for you kill me, I'd finally be out of my misery. Then I wouldn't make people worry or cause them pain. Then I could get away from it all." Whispered Carly

"I can't make it too easy for you. Ending you slowly will be my joy. For now, I'll leave you with a small look into what I'm gonna do." Said Kira taking the remote out of her pocket.

"No, please…" Said Carly with pleading eyes.

"If that's what you wish for." Said Kira putting the remote back as she grabbed a dagger from the same pocket. She spun it around her finger as she threw it into Carly's shoulder.

"Ahhhh….." Said Carly

"I'll see you very soon, Carly. Don't worry, I'll make sure you suffer. Next time I'll puncture something important, maybe a lung, your stomach, or maybe I'll put a hole in your heart." Said Kira running out the door with a smile.

"Stiles." Whispered Carly coughing up a bit of blood.

"Mhm." Said Stiles

"I need you to help me. Wake up." Whispered Carly as she shook Stiles awake with one hand and held onto her shoulder with the other.

"What's wrong?" Said Stiles sleepily as he saw the dagger

"Oh…My..." Said Stiles

"Sh! No one else needs to see this, can you help me?" Whispered Carly

"Yeah, lets go to the kitchen." Whispered Stiles helping Carly into the other room, where she leaned up against the counter.

"May I ask, why there's a knife in your shoulder?" Asked Stiles looking for a washcloth.

"When I woke up, Kira was in the living room. She thought I'd be out for longer, but I wasn't. Kira took out a dagger and threw it into my shoulder; this is giving me a look into how she's gonna kill me." Said Carly

"We'll cure her before she get's the chance." Said Stiles

"You mean, I'll cure her." Said Carly

"And we'll help. Now you ready?" Asked Stiles putting his hand on the handle of the blade.

"Just do it." Said Carly

"Alright, ready? One, two, three…" Said Stiles ripping the blade out. Pain spread through her shoulder and arm, causing Carly to hold her breath. Once the blade was out, relief washed over her.

"Mother…mhm…." Said Carly as she unclenched her fist.

"Are you okay?" Questioned, Stiles, handing her a wet washcloth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Carly

"I'll bandage you up." Said Stiles grabbing a medical kit from under the sink. It took him awhile to find it but when he did, he grabbed it and set it on the counter.

"You know how to bandage people up?" Asked Carly

"No, but it can't be that hard." Said Stiles grabbing the gauze.

"Thanks." Said Carly

"For what?" Asked Stiles starting to wrap the wound.

"For saving me, on multiple occasions." Said Carly

"No problem." Said Stiles wrapping the wound

While Stiles was finishing up, Carly looked over at the med kit and noticed a syringe. If she could grab it, she could end this once and for all; no one else would have to get hurt because of her. She couldn't risk their lives any longer, she wouldn't allow it.

"All done." Said Stiles tying the knot.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Asked Carly

"Yeah, of course." Said Stiles turning around to grab a glass. When he turned Carly grabbed a nearby pan and slammed it into the back of his head; knocking him out instantly. Even werewolves can feel pain.

"I'm so sorry. I hope can forgive me, but I have to do this alone." Said Carly grabbing the syringe and bolting out the back door.


	18. Part 2: Chapter Eight

"Carly?" Asked, Stiles, waking up on the kitchen floor. He stood up snd rubbed the back of his head. Stiles began to clean up the counter when he noticed the syringe was gone. Realization hit him like a brick wall and he knew exactly what Carly was gonna do.

"Oh no." Said Stiles running out the backdoor. He looked around the backyard, but she was nowhere to be found. Stiles continued his search until Scott ran out to see what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Scott

"It's Carly." Said Stiles

"Is she awake?" Asked Scott

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Stiles as he looked around the yard a second time. He needed to make sure she wasn't there before he told Scott; she was gone.

"Where is she?" Asked Scott

"She's kinda not here." Said Stiles

"What do you mean she's not here?" Asked Scott

"I was patching her up…" Said Stiles

"What happened that she needed to be patched up?" Interrupted Scott

"Long story that can be told at another time. For now know this, she saw the syringe in the med kit and knocked me out to get it. When I woke up she was gone." Said Stiles talking very, very fast.

"Carly's gone?" Asked Liam

"Yeah, she left with a syringe as well." Said Scott

"Why would she do that?" Asked Liam

"For the same reason I wanted to be locked up, she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. She doesn't know us well but because of her we've been injured and hurt. She doesn't want that to happen again." Said Stiles

"We need to help her." Said Liam

"How? We don't even know where she went." Said Stiles

"Oh, but we do." Said Scott pointing at a pile of snow. In the snow there were tracks, human tracks. The footprints were heading East, toward downtown.

"Do you think you can get a scent?" Asked Stiles

"Yeah, definitely." Said Scott

"Great me, Malia, and Lydia will…" Said Stiles

"I'll go with Scott and Liam." Said Malia coming outside.

"Are you sure? Lydia and Stiles could need backup." Said Scott as Malia angrily strode past Stiles. He tried to grab her hand, but she ripped it away.

"I think they'll be fine together." Said Malia

"Malia, I…" Said Stiles

"Don't." Said Malia running after the footsteps.

"What was that?" Asked Scott

"We got in a fight." Said Stiles

"About what?" Asked Liam

"Lydia..." Said, Stiles, looking down at his feet. He knew his feelings for Lydia were wrong, but his love for her has been going on for years. Even when he was with Malia, he never stopped thinking about Lydia.

"Liam go on ahead, I need to talk to Stiles; alone." Said Scott

"Why were you fighting about Lydia?" Asked Liam

"Go." Growled Scott as his eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Okay, I'm going." Said Liam following Malia.

After Stiles explained the entire fight, Scott spoke, "You know she's right, Stiles."

"No it's not like that..." Said Stiles

"Stiles, Lydia was your first crush and only crush. For years all you talked about was her, obsessed even. You love Malia I can see it when you're together, but you also love Lydia. You can't deny that." Said Scott

"But I'm with Malia." Said Stiles

"Just talk to Malia, talk to her and make her understand. Do you want Malia? Or do you want Lydia? I have to go, but you need to make a decision." Said Scott as he ran after Malia and Liam.

"How do I do that?" Whispered Stiles as he went back into the cabin.

* * *

There's only one place that vision could have taken place and it was the school's basement. Carly ran as fast as she could to the school. Since she had a little werewolf speed left, she made it there within minutes. As she entered, pain surged through her entire body.

"I need to hide." Said Carly to herself as she ran to the nearest classroom. Using the rest of her strength, she broke the lock and entered the room. She grabbed the teacher's desk for support, but her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly gripping onto a nearby desk leg, snapping it.

"Car...ly..." Said Kira tauntingly from the hallway.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Carly as her werewolf fangs extended and her iris' turned white.

"I know you're here, I can hear you screaming." Said Kira from hallway.

"Ha...rooooh." Howled Carly as she went into the chemical closet and hid.

"You can't hide from me." Said Kira as Carly's fangs fell out of her mouth onto the floor. This was the last death, the last one before she died for good. All her werewolf qualities were slowly fading. First her fangs just slid out of her gums, like candy falling out of a child's mouth.

"Mhm." Mumbled Carly as her eyes went from pink to white and painfully turned back to their original green.

"Where are you?" Asked Kira entering the room.

Suddenly the pain was gone, everything seemed normal until she thought back to the vision, "After you finally become human, you have a few hours until you perish."

"Come out and face me!" Yelled Kira slamming her fists against a desk.

Carly pulled out the syringe and slowly poked it into her arm. Even though it was dark, she still had enough light to see. After it was full, she put the cap back on and stuck it in her back pocket. Carly hated needles, but she'd deal with it if it would cure Kira.

"Waiting for me?" Asked Carly coming out of the closet.

"I see you've finally become human." Said Kira

"Yeah I have, and I'm gonna destroy you." Said Carly

"How cute. You're human now, you can't do anything to me. I can snap you like a twig underneath my boot. You can't hurt me, but you can do something for me." Said Kira taking the remote out of her pocket.

"I will never help you." Said Carly

"We'll see." Said Kira pushing the button

"Aw…" Said Carly

"Show me Theo's pack." Said Kira

"Ahhh!" Screamed Carly as everything washed away.

"I need to see Liam." Said a girl

"No, Theo told us to stay here." Said a boy

"Yeah, I think we should listen to him." Said another girl.

"Theo hasn't been here in weeks, let's go have some fun. Come on, Corey!" Said the first girl

"No Hayden, we're staying here." Said Corey

"You guys can stay hidden and be bored, but I'm going to go see Liam." Said Hayden

"I said no." Said Corey hitting Hayden with a cement brick, knocking her out as Carly came back to reality.

"What did you see?" Asked Kira

"I...umm." Said Carly

"What did you see?!" Yelled Kira pushing Carly against the wall.

"I saw nothing." Said Carly pulling the needle out of her pocket.

"Liar!" Yelled Kira

"You want to know what I saw?" Asked Carly

"Yeah." Said Kira

"This." Said Carly as she stabbed the needle into Kira's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Kira ripping the needle out before Carly could inject the blood and tossed it to the right. Then she grabbed Carly by the collar and threw her over the desks. When Carly stood Kira came up behind her and threw her into a nearby wall, head first.

"The doctors don't need you anymore, it's time for you to die." Said Kira

"I've seen Scott talk about you, what happened to the kind girl he described." Said Carly coughing up blood.

"She became confident." Said Kira as Carly dragged her body over to the syringe and held it behind her back.

"I think it's because you're being controlled and your weak." Said Carly

"I'm weak?! You've lost your mom, and your mother's killer is living in your house. You're human now, a human who can do nothing!" Yelled Kira grabbing Carly by the throat and lifting her above the ground.

"That might be true but…" Gasped Carly

"Kira stop!" Yelled Scott with Malia and Liam by his side.

"She isn't needed anymore." Said Kira turning back to Carly, squeezing her throat harder.

"But at least I'm a hero." Gasped Carly stabbing the syringe into Kira's shoulder and injecting the blood.

"Ah…" Said Kira dropping Carly.

"It's over." Said Carly.

"One thing that the doctors didn't mention was after the blood's injected, you die even faster." Said Kira collapsing to the floor, laughing.

"What does she mean?" Asked Liam

"It's nothing to worry about, just get Kira out of here." Said Carly as Scott picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Malia putting her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Said Carly as Scott and Malia headed outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Liam

"I'm fine, just go outside. I'll be out in a sec." Said Carly

"Okay." Said Liam leaving the room.

"Aw…" Said Carly lifting her sleeve to show Scott's bite reappearing. She knew her time was almost up, but couldn't tell Liam. He would freak out and there was nothing he could do.

"No more people will get hurt because of me." Whispered Carly as she headed toward the group, lowering her sleeve. Telling the others might be the smarter choice, but she didn't want to worry them with something that could not be fixed.


	19. Part 2: Chapter Nine

"What happened?" Asked Stiles into the phone. Lydia was relaxing in the living room as he talked to Scott in the kitchen. Since his fight with Malia he has been thinking of what to do.

"Kira's cured." Said Scott

"Can I talk to her?" Asked Stiles

"She's out cold right now. When she's asleep I almost forget about the nasty things she's done. I'm just hoping when she wakes up, it'll be the real Kira and not that monster." Said Scott struggling to hold the phone and Kira.

"Oh...is...ah...is Carly okay?" Asked Stiles

"She's fine." Said Scott

"Alright...good...great." Said Stiles as he scratched the back of head. He wanted to ask Scott something, but didn't want to seem desperate. He could hear Scott sigh on the other side of the line

"What do you want?" Asked Scott

"How do you know I want something?" Asked Stiles acting as if Scott was crazy. Scott wasn't wrong, but Stiles didn't want to admit that.

"Whenever you ask something of me, you get awkward. You pause between words and end sentences like your going to say more. Even through a phone I can tell you want something. What do you want, Stiles?" Said Scott

"No…" Said Stiles

"Stiles." Said Scott

"Okay fine, I want something. I was just wondering if you could talk to Malia about the fight. Get her to at least talk to me. I think I've made a decision." Said Stiles

"Sure, I can talk to her for you." Said Scott

"Really?" Asked Stiles with surprise.

"Yeah, see you soon." Said Scott hanging up.

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and made his way back over to the couch. He tried to sit as far from Lydia as the small couch would allow. After he was situated her turned toward Lydia and spoke, "Carly did it, Kira's cured."

"Good I can't wait to have my friend back and not a person hell bent on murdering me." Said Lydia

"Yeah." Said Stiles as he sat down.

After a bit of silence Lydia spoke,"Why did Malia ignore you earlier? I noticed when you guys came in, she scooted away from you. Malia also yelled at you before she left with Scott and Liam. What was that about?"

"We got in a fight." Said Stiles

"About?" Asked Lydia

"You." Said Stiles

"Oh...well why were you fighting about me?" Asked Lydia awkwardly looking down at her feet. She knew the reason, but she wanted Stiles to say it.

"You know why." Said Stiles

"So, what happened?" Asked Lydia

"Malia heard us say I love you to each other and noticed a few of my actions where I was close with you. She got mad and who'd blame her? I'm her boyfriend and I'm looking at another girl. After a talk with Scott and a lot or thinking, I know what I want." Said Stiles

"What is it that you want?" Asked Lydia

"You." Said Stiles as he grabbed Lydia face and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

"Do you think you can walk?" Asked Scott carrying Kira out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Said Carly covering her arm. The longer she could carry this out the better, they needed to get back to the cabin. She would let them go first, then she'd get as far away as she could.

"Let's get back to the cabin. Once we get to safety we can decide what to do next." Said Scott as everyone followed behind him.

"Malia?" Asked Scott

"What?" Asked Malia with annoyance. She wasn't in the mood to have a chat about what happened, but Scott continued talking.

"I've known Stiles for a very long time, until you came along he only loved one person…" Said Scott

"Lydia." Said Malia

"Yeah Lydia. He used to be obsessed with her, maybe a bit of a stalker depending on the day. She ignored him for years, not caring for his existence. But a while back she started to pay attention to him, she had a boyfriend, but he could wait. She was all he obsessed about until he met you. He loves you Malia." Said Scott

"I know he does, but he also loves her." Said Malia walking ahead of Scott as Carly and Liam started having a conversation.

Carly's wounds were getting worse. Her arm felt like it was on fire and her back ached. She was gonna die and she knew that. She was just hoping to have more time, "You were awesome back there."

"Thanks." Said, Carly, squeezing her arm as she turned toward Liam. She was going to miss him, but he would live on and do so many cool things. He was the best cousin you could ask for.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Said Liam

"Yeah, I'm fine...e...e." Said Carly as she felt claws go into her back. She hid her face away from Liam while clenching her teeth. It felt searing rods had shoved into her back. She wiped away a tear and turned back towards Liam.

"I…" Began Liam

"Liam." Said Carly interrupting Liam mid-sentence.

"Yeah?" Questioned Liam

"I just wanted to say that...I love you." Said Carly as blood seeped onto the back of her shirt. Her fingers began to tingle and she couldn't feel her toes at all.

"I love you too, but why…" Said Liam

"Stop, I smell blood!" Said Scott interrupting Liam.

"I smell it as well. Where is it coming from?" Asked Malia turning to look at Carly

"Carly are you…" Said Scott as he noticed her legs were shaking. Her face was pale and clamy, something was wrong.

"I'm not as well as you thought." Said Carly as her legs started to weaken.

"What do you mean?" Asked Liam

"I'm...I'm...dying…" Said Carly collapsing onto the ground.

"Carly!" Screamed Liam kneeling by her side.

"What happened?" Asked Malia

"She's bleeding, why is she bleeding?!" Asked Liam as blood was all over Carly. He tried to find the source, but there was too much blood. He looked her with worry as he continued his search for her wounds.

"Remember before Kira passed out she mentioned that Carly would die faster, maybe this is what she meant." Said Malia

"We are going to save you, I will not lose you again." Said Liam

"There's nothing you can do…" Said Carly

"Carly, why are you bleeding? I never saw you get injured." Asked Scott

"I'm bleeding because…ahhh… once I became human. I only had….ahhh...a few hours…until I would have died. But since I….I...cured Kira it sped up my...y...y death to...now." Said Carly

"Did she mention a way to save you?" Asked Malia

"No..pe." Said Carly coughing into her hand. When she brought her hand back into her line of vision it was painted red. It hurt everywhere and she just wanted it to stop.

"Liam…" said Scott

"Don't." Said Liam

"Ahhh…." Said Carly as Liam picked her up.

"Liam just wa…" Said Scott

"No, I am getting her back to that cabin with or without you." Said Liam as he ran past them with Carly in his arms. She used all her strength to cling to his neck, but her arms were failing.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Asked Malia

"I don't know…" Said Scott as they went after Liam with Kira still in Scott's arms.

* * *

"Move!" Yelled Liam as he ran through the back door of the cabin. Stiles and Lydia stood up to see a bloody and weak Carly in Liam's arms. She looked terrible, almost ghost-like.

"What happened?" Asked Lydia as Liam threw everything off the table that was the perfect size for Carly to lay on. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, but she kept them open. She was not gonna die without saying goodbye.

"She's dying." Said Malia as her and Scott made it inside.

"I thought you said she was fine." Said Stiles as Liam laid Carly on top of the table.

"When Carly became human, Kira forgot to mention that she only had a few hours to live. It would've been hours, but since she cured Kira it sped up. I don't know why or how, but because she cured Kira, her life is ending." Said Liam holding Carly hand.

"We need to find where the blood is coming from." Said Lydia

"Look at her arm." Said Stiles pointing to the pool of blood underneath Carly's arm. Her once blue shirt was now a dark purple and her skin was a bright red. Lydia slowly moved the sleeve to show a bite mark in Carly's arm.

"How?" Asked Scott

"I'm dying...ahhh…from the wounds…that caused you turn me...ee...e." Said Carly

"Would turning her again save her?" Asked Malia

"No...if you try I'll...l...l...die instantly because...of what cured...d...meeee." Said Carly coughing up blood.

"What cured you?" Asked Stiles

"Malia would know." Said Kira sitting up.

Everyone turned their attention towards Kira. Scott looked relieved while the rest stayed defensive; just in case it wasn't the real Kira. Liam didn't care if she was the real one or not, she was still the reason Carly is and has been in pain. He was furious, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop! It wasn't her fault!" Yelled Scott stopping Liam with his arms.

"I was being controlled, if it was me I would have never done any of this." Said Kira with guilt written all over her face. She felt awful for everything she had done, especially to Carly. Kira barely knew the girl, but she was the reason Carly was dying.

"It felt like you to me." Whispered Liam

"Why would I know what she was cured with?" Asked Malia

"Because you killed the chimera used to cure Carly." Said Kira.

"You mean the one who drank blood? The vampire experiment?" Asked Malia

"Yeah." Said Kira

"So the Dread Doctors made a vampire? A being that actually drinks blood? Sweet." Said Stiles as everyone looked at him.

"Stiles." Said Scott with some annoyance.

"Sorry." Said Stiles looking down at his feet. Sometimes Stiles said things before he thought them through. He then decided to keep his mouth shut and listen.

"So she was cured by "vampire" blood. How do we fix her now?" Asked Liam

"If we find the blood of the chimera it will heal her wounds, saving her life. The blood made her human and it has healing properties. Once she became human the blood will heal, not kill." Said Kira

"How do we find it?" Asked Scott

"By using Stiles." Said Kira

"What?!" Asked Stiles as surprise spread across his face. He never got chosen to do anything, especially something that could save or end someone's life. He didn't think he was capable of suceeding.

"Brand new werewolves can be very strong, if you get a whiff of it you'll lead us right to the blood." Said Kira

"Shouldn't you know where it is, since you worked with them?" Snapped Liam

"I might have injected it into Carly, but they never trusted me enough to show me where they got it. I was being controlled, Liam. I would have never hurt Carly otherwise. I'm so sorry." Said Kira

"Why can't Scott or I catch the scent?" Said Malia

"Stiles will pick it up better. It has to be Stiles." Said Kira

"But he doesn't even know how to do that yet." Said Malia shooting knifes at Stiles through her gaze. He felt every single one.

"I can try." Said Stiles looking at Malia.

"Alright, Stiles I need you to catch the scent from Carly's blood." Said Kira

"Do I have to?" Asked Stiles

"Yes, now smell the blood for the scent." Said Kira

"Aw...fine." Said Stiles as he walked over to Carly and smelled the blood all around her arm. At first it just smelled like iron, but suddenly, something else showed up. The scent of strawberries filled his nose and he knew that had to be the scent; he felt it.

"Got it." Said Stiles

"Alright, let's go." Said Kira

"Liam, come here." Said Scott

"But…" Said Liam

"I'll be fi...ne g...ooo." Said Carly as Liam walked over to Scott. As he walked over to Scott, Stiles walked over to Carly. He sat down next to her and smiled a small smile.

"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Asked Stiles

"Sorry…" Said Carly coughing

"I get it, I would have done the same thing." Said Stiles

"Real...ly?" Asked Carly

"Yeah. I've been through darkness too." Said Stiles

"If I don...t make…" Said Carly

"Don't." Interrupted Stiles

"Just he...ar meeee o...ut. If I don...t make it, I ne...ed you to te...ll Li...am some...thing fo...r meee." Said Carly

"What?" Asked Stiles

"Clos...er." Said Carly as she grabbed Stiles' collar and whispered in his ear, "Hayden is al...ive."

"What?!" Said Stiles really loudly.

"Shhh!" Said Carly, seeing as no one paid attention.

"She's alive?" Whispered Stiles

"Yes, with thr...ee others. Tra...cy, Cor...ey and one oth...er." Whispered Carly coughing.

"Theo's pack…" Whispered Stiles

"Yeah. But don...t te...ll anyone, especially Li...am. I want to tell him my...self. If I don't make it, th...en tell hi...mmm." Said Carly

"Come on, Stiles." Said Kira as Malia, Lydia, Scott and Kira headed outside.

"Ple...ase don...t te...ll any...one." Said Carly

"I won't, I promise." Said Stiles following the others.

"What was that about?" Asked Liam coming back over by Carly.

"Noth...ing." Said Carly

"It'll be fine." Said Liam holding her hand.

"May….ahhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as everything around her washed away.


	20. Part 2: Chapter Ten

"Hello Carly." Said Kira as Carly turned around. She just left with the others, how was she here? Kira can't be in two places at once.

"But how? You just left with the others. I saw you leave." Said Carly

"This is a recorded message activated when I am no longer controlling it. I am most likely taking everyone to the chimera's blood, but it's a trap. The blood will heal you, but the Dread Doctors will be waiting for them…" Said Kira

"They're all gonna get killed because of me. I have to stop them." Said Carly

"If you are in as bad as a condition as thought, you'll bleed out before you even get to the door. You will never make it." Said Kira

"I don't care." Said Carly

"As you wish." Said Kira

"One other thing, I didn't have this vision randomly. I touched Liam and suddenly I was here. What happened?" Said Carly

"You are having this vision because of Liam. Liam caused this because he was taking some of your pain away. That little surge triggered the bug and this message." Said Kira

"Will the bug just be dead in my brain forever or…" Said Carly

"No at this moment it is crawling out." Said Kira interrupting Carly mid-sentence.

"How do I stop them from getting hurt?" Asked Carly

"If you give the Dread Doctors what they want, your friends can grab the blood and save you." Said Kira

"What do they want?" Asked Carly

"Don't you know, it's your visions." Said Kira

"But they left me to die, I must not be that important." Said Carly

"Yes, they did, but they always had one question they wanted to ask you. They wanted to wait till the very end, but because you escaped it made things challenging. If you go to them, your friends will live." Said Kira

"And what is it they want to see?" Asked Carly

"How they will die." Said Kira

"But if I give them that, they'll be harder to take down. They'll know what to protect themselves from. It'll ruin everything." Said Carly

"Yes, but remember your visions depend on choice. If someone's choice changes, so does the vision. So, if they discover how they will die…" Said Kira

"It won't matter." Said Carly

"Exactly." Said Kira

"But how do I get there? As you said, I wont be able to make it out the door. I can't help anyone if I'm bleeding out." Asked Carly

"You'll get there with this." Said Kira holding a vial of a red substance.

"What's that?" Asked Carly

"The bug has a very small amount of the chimera's blood inside of it. While it's leaving, it will inject the blood into your skin. This will heal the wounds well enough for you to get there, but when the Dread Doctors look into your mind, all wounds will open and you will bleed out. If they don't get that blood to you, you'll most certainly die." Said Kira

"That's good enough for me." Said Carly taking and vial and downing it.

"That was imaginary, but the bug has just injected it and left. Go and save our friends." Said Kira as Carly came back to reality.

"Carly, this gross bug just came out of your ear. Are you okay?" Asked Liam as he clung to my hand. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible and it meant a lot.

"I'm fine." Said Carly looking at her arm as it was healed enough not to bleed.

"What did you see in your vision?" Asked Liam

"I got to go." Said Carly getting off the table. She ignored his question and took a few steps toward the door.

"Woah, woah, woah what do think you're doing?" Asked Liam running around the table to block my path. I tried go around him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to end this." Said Carly

"You are too wounded, just rest." Said Liam trying to pull her back.

"Get off me! I have been tortured, turned, stabbed, and now I am dying. If I can save even one person before I die, then I'm going to do it. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me, never again." Yelled Carly running out the door.

"Carly!" Screamed Liam

"It can't be here." Said Stiles

"I'm sorry, but it is." Said Kira as everyone entered the room Stiles became the nogitsune in.

"I can't, you guys find it. I'll wait here." Said Stiles backing up.

"You have to come so we can find it as fast as we can before the Dread Doctors return. I know this is hard, but you can do it. You are strong Stiles, so be strong." Said Kira

"It'll be fine." Said Lydia

"Okay..." Said Stiles entering the room. He followed the scent to a wall that looked just like the rest. He knocked, putting his head against it. He did it again and noticed something strange.

"It's hollow." Said Stiles turning back to look at the others.

"I got th…" Said Scott

"Look out!" Yelled Stiles as the Dread Doctors appeared behind them.

One doctor grabbed Malia, putting it's arm around her neck and the other grabbed Scott, putting its arm around his neck. The surgeon came in last revealing the knife in his cane and stabbing Kira with it. Once it went all the way through he lifted her up and threw her out of the room. Lydia ran in the corner out of all the madness and Stiles was stuck in place with fear.

"Stop, Stop!" Yelled Carly running in front of Stiles.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Asked Stiles

"You are still alive?" Questioned the Surgeon who expected Carly to be dead by now. Carly was a strong girl and she couldn't be killed that easily. She was going to fight and continue fighting until the very end.

"Let them go, and I'll show you what you want." Said Carly

"What are you talking about?" Gasped Scott struggling against against his captor.

"Carly, how are you even standing right now?" Asked Malia

"It doesn't matter how I'm standing or how I got here. I will show you what you want, just let them go. I wont fight or trick you, just please let them go." Said Carly

"Will accept." Said all the doctors at once as they dropped Malia and Scott. Stiles ran over to them as the Surgeon approached Carly.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Stiles

"Get the blood." Mouthed Carly as the Surgeon's hand touched her face.

"I will do this manually." Said the Surgeon pushing harder on her temples.

"Ah...ahhh..ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as everything washed away. Carly traveled through darkness until the same room she had just left. Everyone was there, including Kira's mom.

"You will perish." Said the Surgeon

"I don't think so." Said Noshiko appearing with a remote-like device.

"A remote, really mom." Said Kira

"This is no remote." Said Noshiko pushing the button. When the button was pushed all the doctors started shaking furiously. They screeched and one of them fell to their knees.

"What's happening?" Asked Stiles

"Have you ever noticed that they shake just a bit, or fade in and out? The Dread Doctos do that because they have done something to themselves to stay alive, immortality you might say. This remote gives off the same frequency as the Dread Doctors, causing them to be human as long as it's on." Said Noshiko

"Alright, let's see what happens when I do this." Said Kira stabbing her sword through one. It screeched an ear piercing scream as it fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Could I?" Asked Malia

"Only this once." Said Scott as Malia transformed into her werecoyote form.

"Excellent." Said Malia running at another tearing him to shreds til there was nothing left. She scratched, tore, and ripped it apart. Blood stained her clothes and the wall nearby.

"Now for the Surgeon, the leader." Said Scott

"Scott, can I do it?" Asked Liam

"Sure, why not." Said Scott

Liam approached the Surgeon and knocked him onto his back, "This is for killing Hayden, this is for me and this is for hurting my friends." Said Liam thrashing at the Surgeon's throat, till the shaking stopped. Then Carly came back to reality, sort of.

Scott went around Carly and the Surgeon, braking through the cement and grabbing a few vials of blood for Carly. He slowly made his way back around, in case the Doctors attacked. Once he got back to the others, he checked on Kira to make sure she was gonna be okay.

"Guys, there's blood coming out of her ears. Why is there blood coming out of her ears?" Said Lydia

"We need to get her out of here." Said Stiles

"The Doctors are all in a trance and we have the blood, why don't we just grab her and run." Said Malia

"I guessing he's doing something similar to me putting my claws in someone's neck. If we move her, it could kill her." Said Scott

"We could just let her die. She has caused a bunch of our problems." Said Malia

"She's Liam's cousin, we will not let her die. Not after everything she has been through." Said Scott

"Malia, can I talk to you for a second?" Said Stiles moving over to the side of the room.

"What?" Asked Malia with annoyance

"Scott told me I had to make a decision and I did..." Began Stiles

"You chose her, didn't you?" Questioned Malia as hurt filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Malia. I love you I truly do, but Lydia has been by my side for years and years. She is the longest crush I've ever had and I want to be with her. I hope you can forgive me." Said Stiles as gave Malia a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"Stiles, I'm mad and hurt and feeling terribke, but I understand. If I was in your situation I'd do the same thing. I love you, Stiles, but you aren't mine." Said Malia as a tear rolled down her face.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Stiles

"It's just…" Said Malia as Carly collapsed onto the floor and the Surgeon backed away.

"We must retreat till better plans are drawn." Said the Surgeon as they all left the room. When Scott looked around the corner, they were gone. He double checked and triple checked just to make sure.

"Guys, she doesn't look good." Said Lydia sitting by Carly's side.

"Sorry it took me so long. Finding Carly's scent was difficult, but I…" Said Liam as he finally saw her limp body, "What happened?"

"We don't really know. She ran in and said she'd give the Doctors what they wanted. They did something to her head, the Surgeon caused a vision I think. Whatever they saw made them retreat and leave Carly like this." Said Stiles as Liam kneeled beside Carly.

"Blood is coming from both wounds, and out of her ears. Her breathing is raspy and her skin is pale white. If we don't inject the blood now, she won't be alive much longer." Said Lydia

"Here." Said Stiles handing her the vials of blood.

"Needle." Said Lydia as Malia grabbed one from the creepy equipment on the table.

"Are sure this will work?" Asked Liam holding his cousin's hand, squeezing hard.

"It'll work." Said Kira

"Here goes nothing." Said Lydia putting the needle slowly into Carly's forearm. Lydia injected two of the three vials into Carly's bloodstream as the others waited for a response. They watched as her wounds healed and the color came back to her skin. Then Carly suddenly opened her eyes, but they weren't green, they were red.

"Kira, why are her eyes red?" Asked Scott

"For about five minutes, she'll go insane and crave blood." Said Kira

"What!? You never said anything about that!" Screamed Liam

"You injected a ton of blood from a chimera with vampire tendencies. Until it mixes with her blood…" Said Kira as Carly pushed Liam out of the way crouching and hissing at them.

"Will she grow fangs?" Asked Stiles as everyone backed out of the way.

"Nope, just insane." Said Kira as Carly approached Liam who was still on the ground.

"It's Liam, your cousin." Said Liam slowly

"She's not stupid, she knows that. She just doesn't care." Said Kira as Carly got closer to Liam. She sniffed at him with hunger in her eyes.

"Carly, you can fight this." Said Liam as Carly looked at him for a moment, as if she was breaking out of it. Except she didn't break out of it, instead Carly launched herself at Liam

"Carly, stop it!" Yelled Liam, holding her back. She snarled at him and kept trying to get at his throat. She looked different, almost animalistic.

"We should do something." Said Lydia

"I got an idea." Said Stiles moving away from the group, "Hey Carly, come and get it." Said Stiles cutting his arm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Malia as Carly noticed the blood.

"I'm saving the day." Said Stiles as the wound healed, leaving only the blood behind.

"Rahhh!" Growled Carly running at him.

"This is a horrible plan." Said Scott

"It's only five minutes." Said Stiles running out of the room with Carly following close behind.

Stiles ran down one of the sewer tunnels and thought he lost her. He looked right and left, Carly nowhere in sight. Stiles took a breather as from out of nowhere she tackled him onto the ground. As he struggled to get free,.she started licking his arm.

"This is very awkward." Said Stiles trying to push Carly off, but that blood made her really strong, he was stuck.

"You know I might be your friend, but this is too weird for me." Said Stiles as she ran out of blood to lick and bit into his forearm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Stiles at the top of his lungs.

"Let go!" Yelled Scott as he grabbed Carly by her arms and dragged her away from Stiles. She was fighting against his grip as she licked her lips.

"I thought you had it?" Said Lydia sarcastically.

"Shut up." Said Stiles smiling.

"Carly, snap out of it!" Yelled Scott shaking Carly.

"Look!" Said Malia pointing to Carly. Scott let go of her and moved back to notice Carly's eyes change back to green. She looked around in confusion and then she noticed Liam. How did she get here?

"Carly?" Asked Scott

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Said Carly

"What's the last thing you remember?" Asked Lydia

"I remember finding you guys, the Dread Doctors, my vision, and then pitch black darkness. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Said Carly

"Well…" Said Malia

"Nope not a thing." Said Stiles

"Then why do I have this irony taste in my mouth, uhhh." Said Carly trying to get the nasty taste out.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Stiles

"Where did the Dread Doctors go?" Asked Carly

"They vanished, but they will probably be back soon. We should get out of here, before they do." Said Scott as everyone followed.

"Stiles?" Asked Lydia

"Yeah…" Said Stiles

"Did you tell her?" Asked Lydia

"Yeah, I did. She's hurt, but she understands." Said Stiles as she looked over at Malia and she looked back. He gave her a small smile and she did the same.

"So, what's the plan now?" Asked Lydia

"We'll get everything back to normal and then, maybe, we can go our first date. I could pick you up around 8 and we could get dinner. Afterward we could go see a movie or take a stroll in the park." Said Stiles

"Will everything ever go back to normal?" Asked Lydia

"I hope it does. A normal week or even a normal month, would be nice. We'll make it through just like we always do." Said Stiles as he grabbed Lydia's hand and squeezed it tight. They smiled at one another as everyone left the sewers in one piece.

* * *

"I really don't think you should leave." Said Liam as Carly started getting her car.

"The bloods completely healed me, I'm fine." Said Carly

"That's not what I'm talking about." Said Liam

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can't leave my dad alone with that monster. I'm going protect them and if I need to, I'll fight back. I won't let another one of my family members die." Said Carly closing the car door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Liam leaning in the open window.

"I won't." Said Carly kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you." Said Liam

"I love you too." Said Carly driving out of the school parking lot.

"She's gonna be okay." Said Scott putting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Said Liam

* * *

Carly was on the edge of town when the Surgeon moved in front of her path. Luckily, she noticed in time and stopped the car. When she did, the Surgeon went to the driver's side and pulled her out of the car and slammed her back into the door, closing it.

"I gave you what you wanted." Said Carly trying to move out of the way.

"Can't risk being found." Said the Surgeon as the other doctors appeared and held Carly against the car.

"Even if I told someone, no one would believe me." Said Carly

"Can't take the chance." Said the Surgeon holding up a scary device.

"What's that for?" Asked Carly

"This device will block your memories with a wall, so you won't remember any of this until you return to Beacon Hills." Said the Surgeon

"I won't tell, please." Said Carly

"Can't take the chance." Said the Surgeon putting the device on her forehead.

"Ah….ahhh….ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as a needle went into her forehead.

"Extract memories after the explosion. You will think you went to the school and hung out with Liam for a few days." Said the Surgeon

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly

"Nothing after the bomb will be remembered until you return to Beacon Hills." Said the Surgeon removing the needle and disappearing.

Carly blinked once and got back in her car and drove off. Carly believed she had a nice visit with Liam and his friends, but nothing more. At least until she returned…..


	21. Author's Note

This story will have no more chapters added to it, it is complete and I thank you so much for sticking along till the end. Don't worry I will upload more like this soon! Check out my Guess Who? Teen Wolf Edition and my supernatural fanfiction that will have another chapter added soon. I hope you keep reading and enjoy!


End file.
